Coffee Bar Story
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Kurogane perlu ke psikiater. Serius! Rasanya stressnya sudah memuncak ke ujung kepala hingga mau meledak. CHAPTER 11 available NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story © Ken

# # # # # # # # #

Kurogane Suwa hanyalah seorang wiraswastawan muda. Sumpah! Dia masih muda andai saja ia tak banyak mengerutkan dahi yang membuatnya jadi 10 tahun lebih tua dari usia aslinya. Berani taruhan! Umurnya belum lebih dari 30 tahun.

Di usia segitu, Kurogane sudah jadi pemilik kedai kopi besar dengan cabang di berbagai belahan dunia dengan merk "Coffee Bar". Setara "Starburks" mungkin. Dan ia adalah orang yang berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaan. Pemilik saham pada umumnya hanya akan ke tempat jalannya bisnis sekedar untuk mengawasi dan mengecek kinerja karyawan atau tebar pesona pada klien dan sebagainya. Tapi Kurogane tidak. Ia ikut bekerja di kedai kopinya. Di "Coffee Bar" pusat di jantung Negara Jepang ini. Sebagai penyeduh kopinya langsung. Keahlian yang diwariskan mendiang orang tuanya yang sama-sama barista professional sekaligus pemilik "Coffee Bar" sebelumnya.

Tapi Kurogane belum bisa menyandang gelar yang sama berhubung pekerjaan di kedai yang sudah amat menyita waktunya. Toh ia sudah punya sesuatu untuk diandalkan. Indra pembau dan pencecapnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan untuk beberapa kesempatan, Kurogane sering diminta untuk hadir sebagai juri tamu dalam kompetisi-kompetisi masak bergengsi. Mengurusi kopi tentunya. Rasanya dengan semua keberhasilan yang ada, tak akan ada yang percaya kalau ia tidak lulus kuliah.

Tapi seberapa pun berhasilnya Kurogane, pemuda itu masih bisa dilanda stress juga. Salah besar kalau kalian mengira hanya jam buka toko yang hamper 24 jam itu satu-satunya pemicunya –mengingat seberapa terkenalnya kedai kopi itu- . Kenyataannya, para karyawan dan sebagian kecil pelanggannya hampir membuatnya gila.

Kenapa?

Karena –hampir dari—mereka semua adalah individu anomali. Mulai dari Sakurazuka Seishirou, mahasiswa tingkat 3 Todai yang membantunya menyeduh kopi. Pemuda itu punya hubungan terselubung dengan salah satu waiter, Sumeragi Subaru. Belum lagi Monou Fuuma –meski ogah-ogahan, Kurogane harus mengakui— yang merupakan waiter dengan wajah paling menawan di kedai itu. Pemuda kelas 2 SMA itu bukan hanya selalu berhasil membuat kedai penuh teriakan histeris cewek-cewek muda setiap hari, tapi ia juga sedang gencar melakukan pedekate dengan salah seorang pengunjung yang belakangan diketahui Kurogane sebagai Shirou Kamui, adik kelas Fuuma di sekolah. Juga si pembuat waffle, Kinomoto Touya, yang malah sudah berpacaran dengan si kasir, Tsukishiro Yukito.

Itu belum terhitung dari para pengunjungnya. Beberapa pasangan dari mereka adalah, Himura Rikuou dan Kudou Kazahaya –pegawai toko obat yang bersebelahan dengan kedai dan selalu mampir ke kedai setelah toko mereka tutup— serta Doumeki Shizuka dan Watanuki Kimihiro –teman Shirou Kamui, incaran Fuuma- . Mereka berempat sudah cukup akrab dengan staff di kedai itu dan bahkan sering meledek Kurogane yang hampir-hampir tak pernah santai itu.

Yang Kurogane pusingkan, kenapa rasanya mereka nyaman sekali dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan itu semua sudah cukup membuat Kurogane merasa perlu menemui psikiater.

Sebenarnya Kurogane bukannya kontra dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, melihat pemandang sesama jenis begitu membuatnya jadi berpikiran sama dengan mereka. Jangan-jangan dia sama anomalinya dengan mereka. Mengingat selama hidupnya, Kurogane tak pernah naksir cewek. Jangankan naksir! Melirik saja rasanya enggan. Padahal nama Kurogane juga yang termasuk dielu-elukan di kedai selain para waiter-nya itu.

'Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk memikirkan itu.', pikir Kurogane pada suatu malam di mana hanya tinggal dia sendirian di kedai. Duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang kebanyakan sudah diangkat terbalik ke meja.

Sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Kedai sudah tutup hampir satu jam yang lalu. Semua sudah selesai dirapikan. Tirai-tirai juga sukses menutup semua jendela kaca tinggi si seluruh sisi kedai. Tapi Kurogane menolak kembali ke apartemennya. Ia tergelitik untuk memikirkan masalah jodoh tadi.

Ia tidak mendambakan seorang anak untuk meneruskan kedai kopinya yang mendunia ini –bukan berarti dia tidak mau punya keturunan- . Tapi rasanya, Kurogane butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya di saat ia telah lelah menghadapi kerasnya hari seperti ini.

Kurogane merenggut rambutnya, stress. Ia meraih gelas berisi wine –ia cukup berhasil menyembunyikan minuman itu di kedai dari anak-anak buahnya yang notabene masih di bawah umur— di hadapannya dan menelannya dengan sekali tenggak. Sedikit mengernyit saat minuman beralkohol itu menusuk tenggorokannya.

Ia hampir terseret lagi dalam lamunannya kalau saja tak ada yang membuka pintu depan kedai yang membuat lonceng –tanda ada pengunjung— di atas pintu berdenting memenuhi kedai.

Kurogane sedikit tersentak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit terhuyung karena alkohol mulai bekerja, tapi ia masih menguasai kesadarannya 100%.

Lelaki bermata kecil itu menyesal tidak segera mengunci pintu depan dan mematikan lampu. Harusnya ia nyalakan yang perlu saja. Dengan merengut, ia menuju pintu depan.

Sesampainya di sana, Kurogane tertegun. Seseorang –Kurogane belum tahu gendernya— berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk. Perawakannya tinggi ramping. Rambut pirangnya hampir menyentuh bahu. Wajahnya sedikit kebarat-baratan. Kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Yang lebih menarik perhatian Kurogane adalah perban yang membebat di balik poni dan menopang lengan kanan –yang digips— si pengunjung.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu!", katanya cepat.

Kurogane sadar dari kegiatan pengamatannya. Yang keluar adalah suara laki-laki, meski terdengar kecil.

"Maaf. Kami sudah tutup.", kata Kurogane.

"Kumohon! Buatkan aku sesuatu!", sahut si pirang lagi.

"Sudah kubilang–"

"Akan kubayar tiga kali lipat!"

Kurogane melotot. _Memangnya aku mata duitan._

"Tidak!", kata Kurogane ketus.

"Aku tidak akan pergi", Pengunjung itu duduk di depan meja bar, "sebelum kau buatkan aku sesuatu!"

"Kau!", Kurogane mendesis.

Pengunjung itu tak merespon gertakan Kurogane. Ia duduk dengan gelisah. Seolah sedang menguatkan diri sendiri. Jari-jari tangan kirinya yang sehat mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar.

Kurogane berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia masuk ke dalam bar dan mencoba bersikap professional dengan melayani tamu di luar jam itu.

"Apa maumu?", Oke! Kurogane gagal dalam usahanya menyembunyikan emosi.

"Latte.", jawab pengunjung itu lirih.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurogane kembali mengenakan celemek dan berkutat dengan mesin pembuat kopinya lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai kopi dengan susu itu tersaji di hadapan sang pemesan.

Kurogane bersedekap setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mengamati si pirang dalam diam.

Sementara sang obyek pengamatan memandang Latte di hadapannya dengan takut-takut. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengaitkan telunjuk dan jari manis kirinya ke telinga cangkir dan mengangkatnya sejajar dagu kemudian menghirup aromanya. Ia mengernyit kecil, seperti tak mengerti. Ia menyorongkan tepian cangkir itu ke bibirnya dan mulai menyeruput isinya.

Si pirang mencecap. Disusul tangannya yang gemetaran saat mengembalikan cangkir pada tatakannya.

"Buatkan aku Espresso!", kata si pirang tanpa memandang Kurogane, "Double shot!"

Kali ini ekspresi wajah si pirang naik satu tingkat. Dari glisah menjadi ketakutan.

Tapi Kurogane memilih bungkam dan mengerjakan tugasnya untuk segera memuaskan pengunjung satu ini agar ia cepat pulang.

"Espresso. Double shot.", kata Kurogane dingin sambil menyajikan pesanan pengunjungnya.

Si pirang segera menyambar cangkir kopi dan meminumnya.

"Uso!", lirih si pirang sambil minum Espresso-nya lagi, "Tidak boleh begini!", Minum lagi, "Tidak!"

Kurogane makin mengerutkan dahi melihat histeria kecil di hadapannya.

Kini si pirang terlihat frustasi. Wajahnya yang dari tadi pucat kini makin memutih, seperti kehilangan aliran darah. Ia merenggut poninya dengan keras (kenapa orang stress hobi melakukan ini ya?) . Bulir-bulir keringat muncul membasahi mukanya.

"Tidak…", bisik si pirang, "Ini tidak benar…"

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?", Kurogane merapat ke bibir meja bar. Menilik si pirang yang langsung pucat setelah minum kopi. Dalam hal ini, kopi buatan tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh…", Kalimat yang hamper tak terdengar telinga itu menggantung di udara saat tubuh ramping itu oleng ke kiri.

Kurogane terbelalak dan refleks menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan untuk menahan tubuh si pirang jatuh ke lantai yang keras itu.

"Hei! Kau!", Kurogane panik, "HEI!"

-To Be Continue-

# # # # # # # # #

Haaaaa…..

Ga' tahu saya lagi buat apaan. Terinspirasi begitu saja pas mandi sore. Mungkin karena saya mayan freak kopi –meski udah dilarang karena penyakit di lambung—dan suka banget sama K-drama "Coffe Prince".

Maunya dibikin one shot. Tapi sepertinya jadi meluas kemana-mana. Jadi diputuskan untuk berseri saja.

Uuuunnn….

Tapi saya mau lihat berapa banyak ripiu yang masuk. Kalo banyak yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya ya berarti saya harus maju lagi untuk episode selanjutnya.

Jadi…

Saya hanya bias duduk manis di sini menanti ripiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa, minna-san..

Yoshh! Saya balik lagi nihh! Masih mengusung judul "Coffee Bar Story" yang kali ini masuk chapter 2.

Hiks... T-T

Terima kasih kepada semua yang udah review dan mendukung saya. Saya ga' nyangka kalo fict kacau itu banyak yang suka dan minta dilanjutkan. Benar-benar ingin terharu rasanya. #plakk!

Pokoknya fict ini untuk kalian semua! Semoga suka!

Note : - Typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Janji saya buat Ochi yang mau bali ke asrama ^^

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

# # # # # # # # #

Kurogane tidak tahu kalau tidak segera pulang ke apartemen setelah kedainya tutup akan berakibat fatal begini.

Masih mending kalau pemuda itu hanya masuk kedai di luar jam buka toko dan memesan berbagai jenis kopi –yang Kurogane tidak tahu apa maksudnya— . Tapi kenyataannya, yang terjadi lebih parah lagi. Pemuda pirang itu sudah dua hari ini tidur di dalam kamar di apartemennya yang –beruntungnya— ia tinggali seorang diri setelah berhasil membuat Kurogane panik dengan pingsan mendadak di kedai setelah minum kopi buatannya.

Cerobohnya, bukannya dibawa ke rumah sakit atau apa, Kurogane malah membawa pemuda itu pulang.

Baiklah kalau Kurogane mau membela diri. _Kepanikan akan membuat kita melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan._

Kemarin Kurogane sudah meminta seorang dokter untuk datang dan memeriksa keadaan si pirang itu.

"Dia cuma belum sehat betul dan sedikit shock. Mungkin akan tidur untuk beberapa hari.", jelas sang dokter yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kurogane lega.

_Kau tidak akan lega kalau kau tidak tahu orang macam apa yang tidur di rumahmu sekalipun dia sedang pingsan._ Mungkin begitu pikir Kurogane.

Kurogane bangkit dari tidurnya. Untungnya laki-laki ini punya ide untuk tetap membeli kasur lipat sekalipun ia sudah membuat keputusan untuk tinggal sendirian di apartemen –meninggalkan rumah besar Suwa yang berisi angota keluarga yang lain— . Jadi ia bisa mempergunakannya untuk tidur di ruang tamu selagi kamarnya dipakai si pirang itu.

'Rasanya aku akan absen kerja lagi.', kata Kurogane dalam hati sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kurogane masih memikirkan si pirang itu sembari menggosok tubuhnya. Pria berotot ini bertekad akan menginterogasinya setelah ia bangun dan sesegera mungkin mengantarnya pulang. Tentu saja Kurogane juga harus minta maaf pada kedua orang tua pemuda itu karena telah membawanya pulang tanpa ijin.

Seharian kemarin, Kurogane dibuat ketakutan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau orang tua pemuda itu melapor ke polisi bahwa anaknya diculik?

Tapi anehnya, sampai saat ini tidak ada berita di media mana pun tentang pemuda itu. Harusnya pasti ada sanak saudara yang sadar bahwa dia hilang lebih dari 24 jam kan?

'Semua ini akan selesai begitu dia bangun dan memberi tahu alamatnya.', pikir Kurogane.

Masalahnya, kapan pemuda itu akan bangun?

Kurogane menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk sambil mengdesah keras. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah dibuat berpikir keras.

Masih dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek serta handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, Kurogane menuju dapur. Mungkin satu mug besar coklat panas akan menghilangkan sedikit stress pagi-paginya ini.

.:xxx:.

Sementara itu tanpa Kurogane tahu , pemuda pirang yang ada di dalam kamar mulai membuka mata. Perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang terang benderang dari beberapa sinar matahari yang mulai masuk menerobos tirai-tirai putih transparan yang menghias jendela kaca tinggi di sisi kanan ranjang.

Perlahan ia duduk dan mengamati kamar yang dominan putih dan minim furniture itu (Taruhan! Kurogane bukan tipe orang yang hobi menghias rumah dengan pajangan-pajangan.) .

Ia sedikit merasa asing dengan lingkungannya.

Rasanya ini bukan tempat yang sama dimana ia bangun tidur sebelumnya. Sedangkan hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya adalah bahwa ia ada di sebuah kedai kopi. Duduk di depan bar dan memesan Latte dan Espresso.

Dimana pun ia berada sekarang, mungkin seseorang di luar pintu itu akan menjelaskannya. Maka pemuda pirang ini pun bangkit untuk menemukan jawaban itu.

.:xxx:.

Kurogane sudah duduk di meja makan porselennya. Menghadap kitchen set sambil membaca koran dan minum coklat dari mug besarnya. Mencari berita baru, seperti berita tentang pemuda yang tidur di kamarnya itu contohnya.

Dengan liar, Kurogane menilik dan menyusuri tiap halaman. Mulai sudut kanan atas sampai sudut kiri bawah.

Matanya yang kecil melebar saat melihat kolom kecil dengan tulisan "ORANG HILANG" yang dicetak dengan font sedang dan efek tebal di salah satu sisi.

Dibuka lebar halaman itu dengan perasaan was-was. Tapi hanya sebentar sampai gerutuan sebal terdengar dari bibir Kurogane saat ternyata itu bukan berita dari si pirang. Ditutupnya koran itu dengan kasar lalu menyingkirkan benda malang itu dari penglihatannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan berita itu ada atau tidak sih?", tanya Kurogane pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menikmati coklatnya lagi. Dan kali ini pikirannya terbang ke kedai.

Jadi apa tempat kerjanya itu setelah sehari kemarin ia tidak masuk? Bisa-bisa pria lawan pria bercumbu di setiap sudut ruangan.

'Bisa tidak sih hidupku normal sedikit?', keluh Kurogane dalam hati.

Padahal seharusnya pria ini sadar kalau dia sendiri yang membuat masalah yang ada jadi tambah rumit. Dia memang sulit sekali berkepala dingin bahkan untuk urusan sepele sakalipun.

Kurogane mengirim sisa coklat panasnya ke dalam mulut. Sekali muat hingga pipinya sedikit menggembung penuh cairan itu.

"Maaf."

Hampir saja coklat dalam mulut Kurogane menyembur keluar lagi saat suara ringan itu muncul dan mengagetkannya.

Kurogane memutar badan setelah buru-buru menelan coklat panasnya. Dilihatnya si pirang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang sedari tadi dipunggungi Kurogane.

Mata si pirang sedikit melebar waktu melihat wajah Kurogane yang familiar baginya.

Sejenak. Merah dan biru bertatapan.

"Ini dimana?", Satu pertanyaan menuntut diajukan si pirang saat Kurogane tidak juga berkata apa-apa.

Dan seakan menjaga gengsi, Kurogane kembali mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Ini apartemenku.", jawabnya singkat.

Hening lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu menangkap sinyal bahwa Kurogane –dia belum tahu kalau nama pria itu Kurogane— tidak menyukainya. Karenanya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Tapi kali ini ia harus cermat. Jangan sampai wajah itu terlihat lebih galak lagi.

"Kau siapa?" Uups! Bukan pertanyaan cerdas.

"'Siapa'? Heh..", Sontak Kurogane tertawa mencemooh, "Kau pingsan di kedaiku dan sekarang kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Ahh...bukannya aku lupa padamu.", Si pirang tersenyum kecut, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu waktu itu."

"Bagus! Memang seharusnya kau minta maaf!", sahut Kurogane tajam.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?", tanya Kurogane balik. Tapi rasanya kalimat tadi lebih tepat seperti ungkapan keberatan.

Kurogane berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati si pirang, masuk kamar. Ia membuka lemari dan mencari sesuatu. Kemudian dari tumpukan, ditariknya handuk dan satu stel baju.

"Lebih baik kau mandi karena setelah ini akan kuantar kau pulang.", kata Kurogane sambil menyerahkan barang-barang dari lemari tadi pada si pirang.

"Aku..."

"Sudah ada air di bathtub. Jadi kau tak perlu membebani tanganmu itu.", potong Kurogane sadis tanpa membiarkan si pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Si pirang masih diam. Memeluk barang-barang pemberian Kurogane dalam satu tangan. Membuat Kurogane mengernyit jengkel karena ia tak segera beranjak.

"Kamar mandinya di sana.", kata Kurogane lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan pintu warna coklat berukir.

Dan bagi si pirang, kalimat itu berarti lebih. Seperti, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!". Jadi pemuda ini tak punya alasan lain selain menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kurogane tadi.

Begitu pintu mengayun tertutup, si pirang ini menyandarkan punggungnya pada bidang datar berukir timbul itu. Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum akhirnya melangkah lebih dalam.

_Ceroboh sekali sampai pingsan di kedai orang_, pikir si pirang sambil melolosi pakaiannya satu per satu dengan perlahan.

Sedikit mendesis saat gerakan tangan kanannya yang digips terlalu berlebih untuk melepaskannya dari lengan baju. Kemudian tangan kirinya naik ke atas untuk melepas bebatan perban di dahinya. Menyisakan kapas dengan bercak merah di sudut dahi kanannya.

Tuntas urusan melepas baju, si pirang mendekati bathtub.

Senyumnya mengembang. Geli, mengingat pemuda asing di luar ini mau repot-repot menyediakan air panas di bathtub untuknya. Padahal dari wajahnya tadi kelihatan kalau pemuda itu tidak menyukai si pirang.

Air meluber saat tubuh ramping itu memasuki bak mandi. Tangan kiri si pirang meraih aroma terapi di dinding yang tak jauh dari bathtub. Dan saat wangi maskulin menguar memenuhi kamar mandi, pikiran si pirang kembali melancong pada pemuda di luar ruangan –kamar mandi— ini.

Oke!

Tidak masalah kalau tuan besar itu –dalam hal ini maksudnya adalah pria yang benar-benar berbadan besar— tak mau menyebutkan namanya. Masalah pokoknya ada pada keinginan tuan besar itu untuk mengantar si pirang ini pulang.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?", tanya si pirang pada diri sendiri sambil membasahi rambutnya. Membuat gema kecil di dalam ruangan.

Kenyataannya, si tuan besar itu bukan orang yang santai. Sementara pemuda pirang yang satu ini punya satu hal yang harus dikatakan pada tuan besar itu. Dan hal 'itu' sendiri punya indikasi akan membuat si tuan besar marah besar. Entah kenapa si pirang tahu itu.

Atau lebih baik hal 'itu' tidak usah dikatakan? Mengingat ia sudah merepotkan si tuan besar itu dengan tidur di sini yang entah sudah berapa lama.

.:xxx:.

Tokoh utama kita tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja porselen –tempatnya membaca koran tadi— saat si pirang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kehadirannya hanya dilirik oleh pria besar yang sibuk memindahkan bubur dari panci kecil ke dalam dua mangkuk ukuran sedang yang berhadapan.

Si pirang tersenyum lagi. Bukti kedua kalau pria besar itu tidak sepenuhnya membencinya. Bubur untuk sarapan pagi.

Ia mendekat ke meja porselen masih dengan tersenyum.

"Setelah ini akan kuantar kau pulang.", kata Kurogane.

Si pirang terkekeh, "Iya. Aku tahu."

Kurogane mengernyit. Rasanya belum ada satu jam yang lalu saat si pirang berwajah seperti orang linglung. Sekarang dia sudah bisa cengar-cengir.

Si pirang duduk di salah satu kursi, "Syukurlah. Kupikir kita akan makan sesuatu yang harus disumpit. Aku tak pernah berhasil menggunakannya."

Tak ada respon. Kurogane seakan menulikan diri dari deretan kalimat barusan.

Tapi toh matanya tak bisa acuh saat dilihatnya tangan kanan si pirang yang kini tak lagi ditopang perban.

"Tanganmu?", Kurogane tak mau bersusah payah menambahkan kata untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

Dan untungnya si pirang memang tahu apa maksudnya. Setelah menengadah ke arah Kurogane –yang belum duduk— , ia menilik tangan kanannya.

"Kurasa tak akan apa-apa meskipun tidak digendong."

Setelah jawaban itu, Kurogane duduk berhadapan dengan si pirang. Diambilnya teko dan menuangkan isinya yang berupa kopi pekat ke cangkir miliknya juga si pirang.

Si pirang memperhatikan Kurogane. Kembali menimang apakah sebaiknya dia jujur atau tidak.

Sementara itu, Kurogane sudah mulai menyendok bubur. Tampangnya benar-benar tak mau peduli. Bahakan ketika si pirang kesulitan makan dengan tangan kirinya. Sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk menolong.

"Kalau bukan karena kata dokter kau belum boleh makan-makanan yang merangsang, aku tak akan sudi makan bubur tak berasa begini.", kata Kurogane tiba-tiba.

Aha! Si pirang menemukan dua bukti lagi. Tuan besar itu mengundang dokter dan bersedia makan bubur tanpa rasa ini. Ternyata memang tuan besar ini punya sisi baik juga.

"Kau pasti mengundang dokter itu saat aku masih tidur ya, Tuan Besar?", tanya si pirang sambil tersenyum lebar yang langsung dihadiahi satu tatapan membunuh dari mata merah si tuan besar, "Haa... Jangan salahkan aku! Kau sendiri yang tidak mau memberikan namamu padaku."

Kurogane hanya menjawab kata-kata tadi dengan dengusan sebal dan kembali makan.

"Dan tentang buburnya", kata si pirang lagi, "harusnya kau beri sedikit rasa sesuai seleramu. Toh tak akan berpengaruh padaku."

Tak ada tanggapan, tapi juga bukan berarti kali ini Kurogane tak mendengarkan.

"Indra pengecapku hilang karena kecelakaan."

Kurogane terkejut walau tak begitu kentara.

"Malam itu aku ke kedaimu untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata memang benar. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Si pirang sudah merasa dekat dengan tujuannya untuk mengutarakan hal 'itu'.

"Namaku Fye."

"Jangan banyak omong! Selesaikan saja makanmu!", perintah Kurogane yang sudah selesai makan dan melumasi tenggorokannya dengan kopi.

Si pirang bernama Fye itu menurut dan kembali bekerja keras untuk menyendok bubur dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara Kurogane mulai memindahkan alat-alat makannya ke wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pattisier lho!", Fye mulai bicara lagi, "Tadinya. Andai saja aku tidak kecelakaan dan kehilangan indra pengecapku."

Tak ada jawaban. Kurogane masih membelakangi Fye, mencuci panci yang ia gunakan untuk membuat bubur tadi.

"Dan kurasa kau harus dengar yang lebih buruk lagi, Tuan Besar."

Kurogane sudah jengkel setengah mati mendengar celotehan Fye yang tak ada habisnya. Segera saja setelah ia menyelesaikan prosesi cuci-mencucinya, diraihnya lap untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Sembari membalikkan badan untuk menghadapi Fye yang –sudah selesai makan— juga tengah menatapnya serius.

"Ya! Mari kita dengarkan apa yang menimpamu dan jauh lebih parah dari sekedar kehilangan indra pengecap.", kata Kurogane mencemooh.

Fye menghela napas. Bersiap untuk ledakan lahar dari gunung berapi bernama kemarahan milik si tuan besar.

"Aku amnesia."

-To Be Continue-

# # # # # # # # #

Bagaimanaaa?

Hufft.. Otak saya ikutan puasa nih! Ngambeg total, ga' ada suplai ide. Ya Tuhan, apa salah hambaMU ini? #plakk!

Jadi kalo yang ini ga' memuaskan, saya hanya bisa bilang, "Ampun! Jangan timpuk saya!". Haha...

Makasih banget untuk : Li Chylee, ryou yoshiko, aicchan-sensei, Dakochanz-Cafe, Sakura D. Flourite, BlackAquamarine, OchichiAoi, misa kaguya hime, Yukino Hitohira F. Jones, Hyumaru Ai, dan spesial buat Phoebe Yuu (gaya tulisan kita hampir mirip? *pingsan*).

Satu pertanyaan sebelum saya tutup, Fye itu ga' kidal kan? Dan terasa ada yang janggal ga?

As usual, review ditunggu! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

Note : Typos sana-sini, bahasa kacau, membingungkan dan sebagainya dan seterusnya.

# # # # # # # # #

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan padamu, dia amnesia," Yuuto mengedikkan bahu ke tirai putih di mana ada Fye yang tengah ganti baju setelah rontgen selesai. "Kelihatannya traumatik di otak setelah kecelakaan."

Kurogane mendengarkan penjelasan kawan lamanya itu sungguh-sungguh tanpa sedikitpun merubah wajah dinginnya. "Tapi dia masih ingat nama dan pekerjaannya."

Yuuto terkekeh. "Sebenarnya amnesia tidaklah selalu seperti apa yang ada di sinetron-sinetron itu. Pada dasarnya, kemampuan dasar seperti berhitung, berbahasa, bahkan termasuk identitas dari si penderita tidak akan hilang. Kecuali untuk beberapa kasus transient global yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi."

Kurogane mengernyit kecil mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu. "Jadi. Bisakah kita lakukan sesuatu agar ingatannya segera pulih?"

"Kenyataannya sebagian besar penderita amnesia dapat kembali mengingat bukan karena terapi, tapi mereka pulih seiring berjalannya waktu."

Kurogane mendengus.

Yuuto tersenyum. "Jangan memaksanya begitu. Salah-salah alih-alih sembuh, dia malah stress karena harus ke rumah sakit setiap hari."

Percakapan kedua pria itu terhenti saat tirai dibuka. Fye keluar dari sana dengan senyum.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuto pada Fye.

"Iya. Semuanya baik-baik saja." jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu masih dengan senyum.

Yuuto membalas senyumnya lalu beranjak –dari depan papan dengan foto rontgen kepala Fye— ke meja kerjanya. "Mungkin kamu akan sering sakit kepala tiba-tiba. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi memang akan mengganggu sekali."

"Ya. Aku akan berjaga-jaga untuk itu."

"Kurogane, pastikan dia minum obat dengan benar." kata Yuuto sambil menulis resep.

"Kenapa aku?" sambar Kurogane.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana? Aku yang melakukannya?" balas Yuuto yang masih berkutat dengan resepnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang harus tanggung jawab, hahh?" seru Kurogane.

"Jangan kekanakan! Dia tinggal di tempatmu. Pada siapa lagi aku harus minta tolong?" Kini Yuuto memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kurogane.

"Ahh, aku akan minum obatnya dengan benar kok! Jangan khawatir!" sahut Fye.

"Kau dengar! Dia bisa lakukan itu sendiri." kata Kurogane pada Yuuto. Membuat dokter itu menggeleng melihat Kurogane yang tetap saja keras kepala.

.:xXx:.

Kedai "Coffee Bar" jam 1 siang. Jam senggang di mana para pegawainya bisa sedikit rileks.

Segelas cappucino float disajikan di meja Kamui.

"Ahh, aku...tidak pesan." kata Kamui yang mendongak dan menemukan Fuuma sedang memberikan senyum –tampan— menggodanya.

"Anggap saja traktiran dariku." jawab Fuuma.

Akhirnya Kamui mengangguk kikuk.

"Hari ini sendirian, eh?" tanya Fuuma yang duduk di hadapan Kamui.

"Katanya Shizuka dan Kimihiro nanti menyusul. Shizuka ada latihan panahan di sekolah."

"Hmmm..." Fuuma mengangguk.

"Hoi, Fuuma! Jangan ganggu Shirou terus ya?" Touya mengusilli dari meja waffle-nya.

"Kau sirik saja!" balas Fuuma. "Kau malah setiap detik mesra-mesraan dengan Tsukishiro."

Yukito yang sedang menghitung kembalian di meja kasir jadi menoleh. "Ha? Aku kenapa?"

Touya hanya terkekeh.

"Subaru-kun. Jangan angkat-angkat lagi!" Seishiro masuk kedai disusul Subaru.

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan Seishiro mengangkat karung-karung kopi itu sendirian?" Subaru protes.

Semua waiter mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang ini.

"Badanmu kecil begitu memangnya kuat?" goda Seishiro.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Subaru meninju pelan bahu Seishiro.

"Kalau cemberut begitu Subaru-kun jadi manis." Seishiro tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kan bukan perempuan." Wajah Subaru jadi sedikit merah.

Keduanya masih terlibat obrolan pengangkatan karung kopi sambil naik ke lantai dua. Tempat gudang penyimpanan.

"Mereka itu statusnya apa sih?" Fuuma masih memandang tangga sekalipun keduanya sudah lenyap dari sana.

"Entah. Yang pasti mereka sayang satu sama lain." jawab Touya yang kembali mengurusi adonan waffle.

"Maaf! Boleh minta billnya?" seru seorang gadis dari salah satu meja.

"Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Fuuma sambil melempar senyum lembut yang langsung membuat gadis itu dan teman-teman semejanya terpesona.

"Aku segera kembali." Fuuma mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kamui –yang dibalas hanya dengan satu anggukan gugup— sebelum berdiri dan melakukan tugasnya.

"Monou itu," Yukito menghampiri Touya yang masih sibuk dengan adonannya. "Benar-benar ada rasa ya dengan Shirou."

"Iya. Hanya saja, aku heran dia masih belum mau mengatakan perasaannya itu." kata Touya.

"Kamu sendiri. Kalau tidak kupancing-pancing juga tidak akan bicara kan?" Yukito mencoretkan adonan ke pipi Touya.

"Hei! Jangan main curang ya? Aku sedang kerja nih!" kata Touya pura-pura marah.

"Haha... Jarang-jarang aku bisa menyerangmu begini." Yukito malah membedaki Touya dengan tepung.

"Awas kau ya?" Touya meninggalkan adonannya dan mulai perang tepung dengan Yukito sambil tertawa-tawa.

TING! TING!

Semua waiter menoleh ke pintu masuk yang loncengnya baru saja berbunyi. Semuanya membatu di tempat melihat siapa yang baru datang.

"Wahh! Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang selama aku tidak ada ya?" kata orang yang baru masuk itu dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat saat Touya dan Yukito masih saling memegang pipi dari acara bedak-membedaki satu sama lain dengan tepung, Seishiro dan Subaru berebut karung kopi di ambang pintu samping, dan Fuuma yang menggoda Kamui.

"Ku—kurogane-san?" Fuuma langsung berdiri buru-buru.

Waiter yang lain langsung berbenah diri.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau masuk kerja?" tanya Fuuma lagi.

"Sengaja! Aku mau lihat kelakuan kalian selama aku absen. Ternyata seperti ini." Orang yang ternyata Kurogane itu melipat tangan dan masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Selamat siang, Kurogane-san." sapa Kamui.

"Hnn." jawab Kurogane sambil lalu.

Hening sesaat.

"Su—subaru-kun. Aku saja yang angkat ya?" Seishiro langsung mengambil alih karung kopi dari tangan Subaru dan buru-buru mengangkatnya ke lantai dua.

"Errr... Fuuma. Semua pengunjung sudah dilayani?" Subaru mengambil notes dari saku celemeknya dan keluar kedai. Pura-pura melayani tamu di meja outdoor.

"Kamui, aku bantu Subaru dulu ya?" Fuuma melesat mengikuti Subaru.

"Aku cuci muka dulu." Yukito melarikan diri ke kamar mandi yang juga di lantai dua.

Tinggallah Touya yang membatu di tempat dan jadi sasaran tatapan dingin Kurogane. "Kalau kau mau ke mana, Kinomoto?"

"A—aku...aku..." Touya terbata. "Aku mau buat adonan waffle." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir dan mengaduk adonan waffle-nya lagi.

Beberapa tamu terkikik melihat para waiter yang biasanya terlihat penuh pesona itu sekarang jadi salah tingkah.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Tuan Besar." Fye muncul di pintu masuk.

Para waiter menoleh, melongok, dan mengintip dari tempat masing-masing ke pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat siang, semua!" sapa Fye dengan senyum khasnya.

Mayoritas tamu yang ada di sana sedikit terpesona dengan aura kehadiran Fye.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu di mobil saja." kata Kurogane.

"Haa! Aku juga mau berkenalan dengan pegawai-pegawaimu." Fye menyusul Kurogane ke dalam kedai.

"Hoo... Siapa dia, Kuro-san?" goda Fuuma dari luar kedai.

"Dia kenalanku." jawab Kurogane singkat.

Fuuma mengamati Fye yang masih tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kurogane. Senyum nakal bertengger di wajahnya. "Benar nih, cuma kenalan?"

"Diam kau, Bocah!" seru Kurogane.

Fuuma tertawa menang karena berhasil membuat atasannya itu emosi lagi.

"Namaku Fye. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Fye memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Yukito yang keluar dari tempat mengintipnya. "Silakan duduk!"

"Ahh, terima kasih." Fye duduk di bar. "Wahh, kedua kalinya duduk di sini setelah malam itu."

"'Malam itu'?" Fuuma kembali melempar pandangan jahilnya ke Kurogane. "Sepertinya kita ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik, Teman-teman."

Kurogane hampir mau menjawabnya dengan pedas. Tapi ia mengendalikan dirinya. "Jangan banyak bicara! Kerja saja yang benar."

"Wahh...tumben Tuan Besar tidak marah." kata Fye riang.

"Kau juga jangan bicara macam-macam!" ancam Kurogane yang beranjak ke lantai dua. "Aku mau ambil kantung kopi dulu di atas. Tunggu di sini!"

"Baiklah, Kuro-san!" Fye tersenyum ceria.

"Wahh, baru kali ini aku tahu kalau Kurogane-san punya kenalan." kata Seishiro yang menghampiri Fye setelah Kurogane tidak terlihat lagi.

"Memang Tuan Kuro tidak punya kenalan lain?" tanya Fye.

"Aku belum pernah lihat dia bawa orang ke kedai sejak aku kerja di sini." jawab Seishiro. "Kenalkan. Aku Seishiro."

"Fye." Fye menjabat tangan Seishiro.

"Hanya 'Fye'?" tanya Seishiro.

Fye mengangguk tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Subaru menyiapkan notes kecilnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku cuma mengantar Tuan Kuro mengambil kopi lalu pulang." Fye tersenyum lagi.

"'Pulang'?" tiba-tiba Fuuma sudah ada di samping Fye. "Wah, kalian tinggal satu tempat?"

"Ahh, sebenarnya aku yang secara sepihak tinggal di sana." kata Fye.

"'Secara sepihak'?" kali ini Touya mendekat.

"Tuan Kuro itu sebenarnya tidak suka aku tinggal di tempatnya." lanjut Fye.

"Jadi dia terpaksa?" tanya Fuuma.

Fye hanya mengangguk.

"Yahh, tak apa-apa sih! Jarang-jarang dia mau repot begitu." komentar Seishiro.

"Tapi yang betah saja. Orangnya tidak pernah bisa bercanda." Fuuma memberikan wejangan.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan orang jahat sih." tambah Touya.

"Tapi memang baru kali ini lho aku lihat Kurogane-san punya teman yang dibawa ke sini." Seishiro mengusap dagunya.

"Dia saja yang terlalu serius pada pekerjaannya. Sudah berkali-kali kusuruh cari pacar, tapi tidak diindahkan." Fuuma ikut duduk di sebelah Fye.

"Kesannya dia memang pria kesepian ya?" Touya tersenyum kecil.

Fye tertegun.

"Kudengar dia kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih SD ya?" Fuuma menopang dagu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fye.

"Iya. Kudengar juga begitu." kata Seishiro. "Kasihan sekali."

"Tapi dia kuat ya? Bisa berdiri lagi dan meneruskan kedai ini." Touya menimpali.

"Kenapa kita jadi bergosip begini?" Subaru tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau Kurogane-san dengar pasti dia marah." Yukito terkekeh.

"Oh iya. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Fye-san mau tinggal dengan Kurogane-san itu?." tanya Touya.

"Err...sebenarnya aku..."

"Ehemm!" Terdengar suara berat yang membuat obrolan itu terhenti.

Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan lagi-lagi menemukan Kurogane yang bermuka masam. Semua waiter ditambah Fye langsung tersenyum manis.

"Ahh! Tuan Besar sudah selesai?" tanya Fye.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?" tanya Kurogane balik dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak." jawab para waiter cepat.

Fye tertawa. "Kalau pun mereka membicarakanmu, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kok."

Kurogane mendengus. "Terserah kalian saja! Aku mau pulang!"

"Lho? Ke sini cuma ambil kopi?" tanya Fuuma.

"Jangan pura-pura. Sebenarnya kau senang kan kalau aku cepat pulang?" tanya Kurogane sadis.

Fuuma terkekeh. "Bosku satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa santai ya?"

Kurogane melangkah keluar kedai. "Aku akan mulai masuk besok. Jaga kelakuan kalian selama aku tak ada!"

"Baik, Bos!" Fuuma memberikan hormatnya.

"Ayo pergi, Orang aneh!" Kurogane melirik Fye.

"Baiklah! Kami permisi dulu." Fye menyusul pria berbadan kekar itu ke luar kedai.

Fye berlari kecil menyusul Kurogane yang sudah dekat dengan meobilnya dengan langkah lebar.

"Tuan Kuro marah?" tanya Fye.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka." Kurogane menekan remote key-nya ke arah mobil.

"Mereka tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang buruk tentangmu kok." Fye mengamati Kurogane yang masuk seat kemudi.

"Hnn." jawab Kurogane malas. "Cepat masuk!"

"Baik. Baik." Fye tersenyum dan menurut.

Kurogane menjalankan mobil dalam diam –sebenarnya dia memang selalu tak banyak bicara sih— . Membuat Fye sibuk menebak-nebak, kira-kira apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria besar itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Kurogane tajam saat sadar dirinya terus diperhatikan oleh pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Fye tertawa. "Ternyata pegawaimu benar. Pegawaimu yang tampan itu. –Kurogane langsung tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah Fuuma yang notabene paling jahil itu— Dia bilang Tuan Kuro tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda."

Kurogane tidak membalas.

"Harusnya Tuan Kuro bisa rileks sedikit. Kalau begitu, pasti akan ada banyak perempuan yang mau denganmu."

"Kau sendiri? Baru kali ini aku tahu ada orang yang bisa santai sekali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia amnesia dan hilang indera pengecap." kritik Kurogane pedas.

"Awalnya aku juga bingung dan sempat stress. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keadaannya sudah begini." jawab Fye sambil memperhatikan jalan lewat jendela di sampingnya.

Kurogane menatap sekilas pemuda yang masih asing baginya itu.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain nama dan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kurogane lagi.

Fye menggeleng. "Nama keluargaku saja aku lupa."

"Sebenarnya kau ini orang mana sih? Kenapa keluargamu tidak mencarimu juga?"

"Mungkin aku..." Fye diam sebentar. "...sudah tidak punya keluarga."

Kurogane mengernyit sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan raya.

Suasana jadi kaku.

"Ahh...aku salah bicara ya?" tanya Fye.

Kurogane menghela napas panjang. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Wahh! Tuan Besar minta maaf!" Fye mendadak ceria.

"HEH! Aku serius!" Kurogane kembali emosi.

Fye tertawa. "Ternyata pegawaimu benar lagi. Tuan Kuro memang orang baik. Mereka menyukaimu lho sepertinya!"

Kurogane terlihat jengah.

"Wahh! Tuan Kuro malu-malu!"

"Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirku, Orang aneh!" Kurogane frustasi.

"Rasanya hari-hari kita ke depan tidak akan membosankan."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumahku!" kata Kurogane gusar.

"Semoga kita bisa hidup rukun ya, Kuro-pipi!" goda Fye tak mau tahu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Kurogane.

Semua yang dikatakan Kurogane sama sekali tak digubris Fye. Ia sibuk menggoda pria besar itu. Rasanya memang pria itu tak segalak yang ia duga. Mungkin tuan besar itu hanya sedikit kaku karena jarang berinteraksi dengan orang.

Yahh, apapun alasannya, Fye yakin Tuhanlah yang telah menuntunnya untuk masuk kedai kopi Kurogane waktu itu. Membiarkan mereka berdua bertemu. Entah apa tujuannya. Yang jelas, saat ini Fye masih ingin mengenal pria besar yang duduk di sampingnya ini lebih jauh.

-To Be Continue-

# # # # # # # # #

Iya! Saya tahu kalau kualitas menulis saya turun. Karena emang ini fic *sok* dewasa saya yang pertama. Biasanya mah saya nulis fic yang karakternya masih pada muda-muda. Ini aja yang kelewat berani pake' Kurogane sama Fye. Jadi saya juga harus ikutan *sok* dewasa (padahal ga' ada dewasa-dewasanya sama sekali) . Huhuhu... Beraaaatttt!

Haaa.. Yang rikues supaya saya bikin adegan di dalem kedai, saya penuhin nihh (meski kurang bagus)! Tapi ShizuWata sama RikuKaza ga ada. Bingung mau digimanain dua pasangan itu. Jadi saya minta maaf kalo mereka belom bisa nongol. -_-

Juga makasih buat pembaca lama maupun baru yang udah riviu. Singkat ataupun padat, semua riviu udah amat sangat cukup berarti buat saya. Makasih ya?

Riviu lagi dong! FLAME? Untuk flame yang berbobot dan masuk akal, satu-dua boleh deh buat chapter ancur ini!


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa, minnaaaaa!

Akhirnya kembali ke sini juga setelah libur nulis. Hohoho... *ditampol sandal*. Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah menunggu datangnya Kopi Bar.

Yupp! Langsung saja ya? Jekitot!

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

# # # # # # # # #

Fye memindah saluran tv untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sibuk berdetak menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat.

Dari raut mukanya, kelihatan kalau ia sedang bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau setiap hari kerjaanmu cuma makan, tidur, mandi, nonton tv, tidur, mandi, terus begitu berulang-ulang?

Terhitung sudah hampir sebulan Kurogane berbagi apartemen dengannya. Membiarkan pemuda pirang ini merusak segel 'ketenangan' dalam hidup tuan besar itu. Tapi toh memang itu tujuan Fye saat ini. Membuat Kurogane sedikit menikmati hidupnya yang selama ini sarat stress.

Harus diakui, ini cukup sulit dilakukan. Mengingat bahwa si tuan besar yang dimaksud sudah amat sangat akrab dengan 'kebekuan'. Jadi butuh kesabaran dan ketelatenan ekstra untuk menghadapinya.

Dan selama ini, Kurogane sudah menunjukkan sedikit kemajuan. Ia sudah mau dibujuk untuk tidur di satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu, berbagi lagi dengan Fye, meski yang bersangkutan ngotot tidak akan seranjang dengan Fye –yang artinya Kurogane tetap tidur di kasur lipatnya, di lantai— . Selain itu, si tuan besar juga sudah mengijinkan Fye untuk memasak sesuatu untuk mereka. Tentu saja masih dalam pengawasan. Karena indera perasa Fye yang sudah tidak berfungsi, si tuan besar rupanya sering mengeluh kalau masakannya terlalu asin.

Dan sekarang, Fye melirik meja makan di mana hidangan yang tersaji di atasnya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Rencananya, hari ini Fye mau makan malam bersama dengan si pemilik apartemen berhubung lengannya yang sudah sembuh. Si tuan besar juga sudah setuju meski hanya dengan satu anggukan kepala. Tapi nyatanya, sampai jam segini tuan besar itu belum pulang.

Kemungkinan pertama, Kurogane masih sibuk. Fye sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kedai "Coffee Bar" dan setiap ke sana, pengunjungnya selalu padat. Jadi mungkin saja saat ini pun pria besar itu masih bekerja keras melayani para custumor.

Kemungkinan kedua, Kurogane lupa. Masih berhubungan dengan kemungkinan pertama, yang ada di kepala pria berambut hitam itu cuma kedainya saja. Tidak salah sih. Namanya juga warisan keluarga, jadi wajar kalau kedai itu jauh lebih penting untuk diingat ketimbang janji makan malam dari Fye.

Kemungkinan terakhir, Kurogane memang sengaja tidak datang. Rasanya alasan ini lebih masuk akal mengingat seberapa dingin orang yang tinggal seatap dengan Fye itu. Jadi hal-hal tak penting begini tidak akan masuk daftar acara yang perlu dikunjungi.

Fye mendesah lalu beranjak ke meja makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menopang dagu. Menatap kursi seberang yang masih kosong. Terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya di piring yang masih tengkurap.

"Seperti istri yang menanti suaminya pulang saja," Fye cemberut. "Apa aku makan duluan saja?"

.:xXx:.

Kurogane mengecek arlojinya._ Jam sebelas lewat._

"Dari tadi lihat jam terus, Kurogane-san?" tanya Seshiro yang lewat membawa nampan kosong. "Ada janji?"

"Tidak," Kurogane menyembunyikan lagi jam tangannya di balik lengan kemeja putihnya yang panjang. "Lebih baik kau kerja lagi."

Kurogane balik badan dan berkutat lagi dengan kopi pesanan pelanggan lagi. Seishiro menatap punggung bosnya itu.

"Fye-san?" tanya Seishiro yang sukses membuat Kurogane sedikit tersentak.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kurogane balik.

"Kupikir Kurogane-san mengkhawatirkannya. Ternyata tidak." kata Seishiro dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Kurogane tebak. "Ahh! Subaru-kun!"

Dan Seishiro langsung menghampiri pemuda yang baru dipanggilnya tadi. Meninggalkan Kurogane yang raut mukanya terlihat bingung.

.:xXx:.

Fye menenggak habis air putih dalam gelas tingginya kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Akhirnya jadi makan sendiri." katanya lirih.

Ia terdiam lagi sambil menatap piring kotor di hadapannya.

"Kurotan pulang jam berapa ya? Haruskah masakannya kuhangatkan lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sayup-sayup deru mesin kendaraan bermotor di luar tembok gedung apartemen ini yang terdengar.

Fye tersadar dan menatap ke sekeliling rumah. Menatap hunian yang seakan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ini. _Jadi seperti ini suasana yang menemani Kurogane tumbuh dewasa?_

_"Kudengar dia kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih SD ya?"_ Kalimat dari Fuuma yang Fye dengar di kedai terngiang lagi.

"Keluarga?"

Fye teringat sesuatu. Sudah sebulan dia tidak pulang ke rumah di mana seharusnya dia berada dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencarinya seperti yang Kurogane katakan. Mungkinkah jawaban yang Fye berikan pada Kurogane waktu itu benar? Dia sudah tidak punya keluarga?

Fye menyentuh dahinya yang sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Senyum miris muncul di bibirnya.

"Berarti kita sama, Kurogane?"

.:xXx:.

TING!

Lift yang dinaiki Kurogane sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Pintu besi terbuka otomatis dan menunjukkan pemandangan lorong apartemen yang remang-remang karena sebagian besar lampu sudah dimatikan.

Kurogane menyusuri lorong dengan berjalan pelan. Pikirannya lari ke pemuda yang ada di dalam apartemannya. Rasanya ia sudah terlambat terlalu lama. Ini sudah hampir masuk jam 3. Tak mungkin kalau pemuda itu masih menunggu.

Tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, Kurogane menarik napas dan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, gelap menyambut Kurogane.

Pria tinggi besar itu melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Menyesuaikan mata dalam gelap begitu pintu ditutupnya kembali dan berjalan sambil meraba dinding. Mencari tombol lampu.

Kurogane menyipitkan mata begitu lampu menyala. Ia kembali ke dekat pintu untuk mengembalikan sepatunya ke rak.

"Kurotan?"

Kurogane membalikkan badan dengan terkejut.

"Okaeri..." Fye bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa lalu mengucek matanya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Kurogane.

"Hnn? Aku?" Fye menunjuk dirinya. "Ketiduran."

"Kenapa tiduran di situ?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Kurogane terdiam sebentar. "Menungguku dengan gelap-gelapan begini?"

"Hemat energi." Fye nyengir.

Dahi Kurogane berkerut.

"Pulangnya terlambat sekali?" tanya Fye.

"Iya." jawab Kurogane singkat sambil berjalan ke arah kamar.

"Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk makan malam."

"He? Jadi belum makan?" Fye berdiri. "Kuhangatkan dulu masakannya. Kau ganti baju saja."

"Sudahlah." kata Kurogane. "Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengurusi jam makanku?"

"Ada yang salah kalau aku melakukannya?" tanya Fye balik. "Kita ini keluarga sekarang."

Kurogane tertegun.

"Ayo cepat ganti baju!" kata Fye yang meneruskan langkah ke kitchen set saat Kurogane mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

.:xXx:.

Suara gemericik air di wastafel menemani Kurogane menikmati makan malam –atau sarapan?—nya.

Hening. Kurogane melirik pemuda jangkung yang sibuk mencuci perabotan yang kotor di wastafel itu. Berpikir, apakah dia marah tentang makan malam bersama yang batal.

_Tapi sepertinya si Fye itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah_, batin Kurogane.

"Sarapan nanti mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Fye yang membuat Kurogane terseret kasar keluar dari pemikirannya barusan.

"Jam segini aku makan dan masih harus sarapan lagi nanti?" protes Kurogane.

"Jangan mengeluh! Salah sendiri kau tidak makan malam."

"Aku tidak mengeluh." sahut Kurogane.

"Jangan ngotot begitu. Kerutan di dahimu makin jelas tuh." Fye berbalik badan dan menghadap Kurogane.

"Apa hubungannya dengan topik yang tadi?" Kurogane jengkel.

"Tidak ada!" kata Fye dengan nada ceria. "Santai sajalah, Pak Kuro!"

Kurogane mendengus. Pria yang satu ini tak akan mempan dimarahi.

"Aku masakkan tempura saja ya?" kata Fye lagi sambil kembali menghadap ke tumpukan perabotan kotor.

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Lebih baik urusan memamahbiaknya segera diselesaikan. Bisa-bisa kepalanya berasap karena harus meladeni si amnesia itu.

"Aku marah lho, Pak Kuro." ujar Fye sambil mencuci.

Kurogane hanya melirik pria itu._ Dia mulai mengoceh lagi._

"Makan malamnya batal. Kau lupa." Fye menoleh ke Kurogane dengan wajah –sok— cemberut.

"Bukan lupa. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak-anak lagi. Grafik pelanggan setiap hari naik. Mereka membutuhkanku." jawab Kurogane tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Wahh... Benar-benar ayah yang sayang anak-anaknya ya?" Fye bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang sudah kembali dihiasi senyum.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu, Bodoh! Dan aku bukan ayah mereka!" Kurogane mencemooh.

"Kenapa? Memang Pak Kuro baik kok! Seperti seorang ayah."

"Urusai!" Kurogane menggeram.

Fye terkekeh sambil menyelesaikan urusannya dengan wastafel. Sesaat, dapur merangkap ruang makan itu diisi oleh siulan Fye yang tidak jelas tentang lagu apa.

"Gomenasai." kata Kurogane.

Fye menatap Kurogane. "He? Barusan Kurotan bilang sesuatu?"

"Kalau ada orang bicara itu dengarkan dengan baik! Aku malas mengulanginya dua kali!" seru Kurogane.

"Tadi sepertinya bunyinya 'gomenasai'." goda Fye.

"Diam!"

"Wahh... Kurotan minta maaf!"

"Diam kubilang!" Kurogane terlihat jengah.

"Baik, baik." Fye tertawa. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi lain hari harus makan sama-sama ya?"

Lagi-lagi hanya satu anggukan.

"Aku tidak mau kalau Kurotan hanya mengangguk!" Fye menodong Kurogane dengan spatula. "Ucapkan sesuatu!"

"Kau mau aku bilang apa?"

"Ucapkan, 'Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan menyiapkan makan malam spesial, Tuan Muda.'!"

"Konyol." Kurogane meraih gelas air putihnya.

"Aku lihat yang seperti itu di 'Kuroshitsuji'."

"Terserah saja."

"Ayo ucapkan itu!"

"Untuk apa, orang aneh?"

"Hei! Kau ini bersalah, Kuropipi!" Fye mengacungkan spatula lagi.

"Jangan acungkan benda itu ke mukaku dan panggil namaku dengan benar!" Kurogane membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel.

Fye cemberut.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti anak kecil begitu!" kata Kurogane sambil mencuci piringnya.

"Ahh, Pak Kuro memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Fye berbalik badan dan menuju rak piring.

Kurogane menatap Fye yang berjalan membelakanginya. Pemuda asing yang ia kenal sebulan ini memang selalu ceria. Entah memang dia pria bertemperamen seperti itu atau karena dia amnesia makanya dia juga lupa bagaimana sifat aslinya.

_Fye._ Kurogane melafalkan nama itu dalam hati. Bukan nama yang lazim untuk orang Jepang. Tapi bahasa Jepang ini fasih sekali. Dia ini keturunan mana dan dimana orang tuanya? Saudaranya? Kenapa tidak ada yang mencarinya?

Dan lagi kalau memang dia pattisier, dia pasti bekerja di suatu tempat. Kalau ia tidak masuk kerja selama ini, pasti minimal akan ada surat teguran yang melayang ke rumah si pirang itu. Dan jika si pirang ini tidak juga muncul di tempat kerja, pasti akan ada orang suruhan dari tempat kerja untuk mendatangi rumah si pirang. Dan setelah tahu bahwa rumah si pirang ini berdebu, tak terurus, orang suruhan itu pasti akan memberi tahu atasannya kalau si pirang ini tidak ada. Lalu setelah tak ada satu pun kabar dari si pirang ini, harusnya orang dari tempat kerja juga pasti akan sadar kalau si pirang ini hilang.

Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu banyak "dan" dalam pemikirannya tadi. Tapi memang seharusnya begitu kan? Semua ini tidak logis. Benar-benar tak ada satu pun orang kah yang mengenal Fye?

"...ro! Pak Kurooo!" seru Fye.

"A—apa?" Kurogane kaget melihat Fye yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Kupanggil dari tadi, tapi tidak menjawab. Kupikir Kurotan kerasukan atau apa."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kurogane mematikan keran wastafel dan mengembalikan piring ke rak. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!" Fye menarik lengan besar Kurogane yang hendak pergi. Membuat pria besar itu menoleh ke arah Fye lagi. Dan saat keduanya berhadapan, mereka sadar kalau jarak muka mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inchi.

Dua pria itu melotot. Fye buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Gomen." ucapnya kikuk.

Kurogane masih diam. Rasanya tadi, mata biru laut tadi menyergapnya. Menyeretnya dalam nuansa asing yang entah apa namanya.

"Pak Kuro marah?" tanya Fye.

Kurogane mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak. Aku..." Vakum.

Fye mendongak. Menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menatap mata ruby-nya yang merah menyala.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, bolehkah aku membantu di kedai?" tanya Fye lagi

Kata terakhir dari Fye langsung menyadarkan Kurogane.

"Kau mau apa di kedaiku?"

"Banyak pembaca yang ingin aku bekerja di kedaimu.'

"Apa?" Kurogane mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eh, maksudku...aku ingin bantu-bantu di kedai. Aku bosan kalau hanya menunggumu pulang di rumah."

Kurogane memberanikan diri untuk menyelami mata biru laut itu sekali lagi. "Coffee Bar" adalah harta peninggalan orang tuanya yang sangat berharga. Kurogane tidak bisa sembarangan memperkerjakan orang asing di sana sekalipun Fye sudah sebulan ini seatap dengannya.

"Boleh?" tanya Fye lagi.

"Akan kupikirkan."

Fye tersenyum. "Oke! Jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Jangan senang dulu! Belum tentu aku mengabulkannya."

"Kuromyuu kan orang baik," Fye mengumbar senyum semilyar rupiahnya lagi. "Pasti nanti aku boleh bekerja!"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Kurogane beranjak.

"Iya, iya," kata Fye ceria. "Oyasuminasaaaii!"

Kurogane menghentikan langkah sebentar lalu menoleh. "Makan malam spesialnya, kuganti lain kali, Orang aneh."

-To Be Continue-

# # # # # # # # #

*jedut-jedutin kepala ke tembok*

Ancur lagi deh! Gomen, minna, kalo ga' sesuai harapan. Hikz...

Well, untuk guru yang udah neror saya supaya cepet-cepet publish *dilempar ke jurang sama yang bersangkutan*, monggo! Silakan dinikmati! Juga untuk pembaca yang lain, semoga ga' terlalu mengecewakan.

Untuk yang udah riviu chapter 3 kemaren, makasih banyak *sujud-sujud*. Buat yang cuma baca sekalipun, saya juga sangat berterima kasih. Mohon dukungannya untuk tetap bertahan *halaaahh..*.

As usual. Riviu ditungguuuu! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnyaaaaaaa…bisa apdet jugaaaaaaaaaaaa! *sujud syukur*

Oyoyoyoyoyo….semoga masih pada inget dengan judul ini. Hehehehe….maaf atas keterlambatan apdet nya ya? Salahin dosen-dosen saya yang ngasih tugas kelewat bejibun itu! *dilempar ke jurang*

Ya sudah lahh…..silakan dibaca! :D

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

# # # # # # # # #

"Selamat datang di kedai kami." Fye mempersilahkan pelanggan yang baru datang untuk masuk ke dalam kedai dengan senyum lembut dan sedikit membungkuk. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke dalam kedai.

Pelanggan yang terdiri dari 4 anak perempuan berseragam SMA tadi langsung terpesona dan masuk kedai sambil tetap mengamati wajah Fye –yang hari itu pertama kali bekerja— dengan rona merah di kedua pipi.

"Meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya Fye sambil menuntun pelanggan tadi.

"E—empat orang." jawab salah satu dari pelanggan tadi dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya." Fye memimpim rombongan ke satu arah.

"Waahh..." Fuuma memandang ke mana perginya Fye sambil duduk menopang dagu di sebelah Touya yang –selalu— tengah sibuk mengurusi waffle-nya. "Fye-san mengambil bagianku."

"Bagian yang mana?" tanya Touya tanpa melihat kawannya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang melayani mereka itu."

Touya tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati saja kalau Shirou juga ditaklukkan Fye-san."

"He? Bukannya Fye-san itu sudah punya Bos Kuro?" tanya Fuuma sambil memandang Touya.

"Siapa sudah punya siapa?" Terdengar suara berat di belakang Fuuma.

Fuuma menoleh dan langsung nyengir. "Yang dibicarakan datang deh!"

"Kenapa kau enak-enakan di sini dan bukannya mengerjakan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Itu..." Fuuma menunjuk Fye. "Pekerjaanku diambil."

Kurogane menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Fuuma. Menemukan Fye yang sedang mencatat pesanan. Setelah selesai, Fye memastikan sekali lagi pesananan mereka lalu berdiri tegak dari posisi awalnya yang setengah bungkuk tadi. Saat menoleh pandangannya tepat bertemu dengan Kurogane. Pria jangkung itu melambai sambil tersenyum ceria. Kurogane hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sepertinya sudah pengalaman sekali." kata Fuuma lagi.

"Lalu? Kalau dia terlihat sudah berpengalaman, kau bisa berhenti kerja?" Kurogane bermuka masam pada anak buahnya.

Fuuma nyengir lagi. "Tidak juga sih."

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Bantu Sumeragi melayani tamu-tamu di luar!" Nada Kurogane sedikit meninggi yang membuat pemuda jangkung yang menjadi lawan bicaranya langsung lari ke luar sebelum kemarahan bosnya meledak.

Touya tertawa melihat teman kerjanya buru-buru keluar. Namun seketika tawanya buyar saat Kurogane menoleh padanya. Ia langsung menyibukkan diri lagi.

"Kenapa anak itu selalu menyusahkan?" gumam Kurogane.

Kurogane membalikkan badan bersiap beranjak saat terdengar bel di pintu masuk berdenting.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan masuk dengan muka sebal.

Pintu sempat menutup lagi kemudian terbuka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini yang masuk adalah pemuda berbadan 'jadi' yang menyusul pemuda pertama yang sudah duduk di bar tak jauh dari tempat Kurogane berdiri.

"Hanya semalam!" ucapnya memaksa.

"Semalam? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Pemuda berambut coklat emas tadi menghadap ke arah pemuda berbadan besar tadi.

"Saiga-san bilang, kau pernah melakukan itu." Pemuda berbadan besar tadi mengangkat alis.

"Iya! Dan kau tahu? Setelah malam dengannya itu aku tak bisa berjalan dua hari! Bahkan tidur pun tak jenak!" seru pemuda berambut coklat.

Kurogane melotot mendengarnya. Beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dekat mereka juga terlihat kaget.

"Kali ini tidak akan sakit, Kazahaya!" Pemuda berbadan kekar berkeras.

Kurogane makin melotot. Begitu juga pengunjung lain.

"Tidak, Rikuou!" Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Kazahaya memberi penekanan saat memanggil nama lawan bicaranya.

"Dengan Saiga-san saja kau mau. Masa' denganku tidak?" protes pemuda bernama Rikuou tadi.

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir menyeramkan begitu!"

"Kau tidak mau kalau aku memaksamu kan?" Rikuou tersenyum nakal.

_Oke! Cukup! Ini mulai keterlaluan._ Kurogane merasa pembicaraan mereka perlu dihentikan. _Bagaimana dua anak belum dewasa ini punya pikiran seperti itu?_

"Kalian!"

Keduanya terlonjak dan menoleh ke arah Kurogane. Beberapa pengunjung juga menoleh takut ke arahnya.

"Kalian pikir ini di mana?" Urat di pelipis Kurogane berdenyut.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar sambil mengamati sekitar sebelum menjawab dengan enteng, "Kedai. Di mana lagi?"

"Kalau kalian tahu ini di mana, bisa tolong bicarakan itu di luar?" Kurogane menggeram.

"Memang kenapa kalau kami bicarakan di sini?" Rikuou pasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau obrolan kalian mengganggu tamu-tamuku?" tanya Kurogane.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak mau. Tapi dia mengejarku ke sini dan tetap saja membicarakannya!" Pemuda berambut coklat emas menunjuk kawannya.

"Hanya semalam. Setelah itu tak akan kuulangi lagi." Rikuou kembali ngotot.

"Dan berapa kali harus kuulangi? Aku tidak mau!" Kali ini Kazahaya berseru.

"Siapa yang minta kalian melanjutkan ini?" Suara Kurogane meninggi. Membuat adu mulut itu terhenti kembali dan beberapa pengunjung yang menoleh lagi dengan ngeri.

Para pegawai pun menoleh sekilas dan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya –baik aktivitas jelas seperti Subaru yang sibuk bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan, Yukito yang mengurusi kembalian pelanggan; aktivitas sedikit jelas dari Seishiro yang mendiskusikan rokok rasa cappucino dengan pelanggan; sampai aktivitas tidak jelas seperti Fuuma yang menggoda Kamui yang baru saja datang bersama Kimihiro dan Shizuka— .

"Ada apa, Kuro-kuro?" tanya Fye yang datang mendekat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Kuro-kuro' itu, hah?" Kurogane menoleh marah.

"Jangan berteriak di kedai. Kau menakuti pelanggan." kata Fye.

"Siapa yang berteriak?" Kurogane mendesis.

"Tak perlu ngotot begitu." Fye menepuk pundak Kurogane dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Jadi mari kita dengar apa yang mau tamu kita ini pesan."

Kurogane mendengus sebal saat Kazahaya memesan Frappucino pada Fye yang masih tetap tersenyum ceria.

"Aku ke sini hanya mengejar dia." jawab Rikuou sambil menunjuk Kazahaya saat Fye menanyakan menu padanya.

"Tentang yang diributkan tadi?" tanya Fye.

"Jawabanku sama. Tidak!" kata Kazahaya acuh.

"Ayolah, Kazahaya!" Rikuou memohon.

"Anoo...kalau boleh tahu, kalian sedang meributkan apa? Sepertinya pembicaraannya seru sekali." tanya Fye lagi.

"Seru? Kau bilang itu seru?" Kurogane menggeram.

"Anak muda yang bersemangat. Bukankah itu seru?" tanya Fye balik.

"Lebih seru lagi kalau mereka tidak membicarakan ini di kedaiku." Kurogane mendengus.

"Hee...memangnya Kurotan tahu mereka membicarakan apa?" Fye menatap Kurogane.

Kurogane menggeram lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia katakan kalau dua pemuda dari toko obat sebelah itu sedang membicarakan...

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya memakai baju itu saat Saiga-san memintaku untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan." Kazahaya bicara tiba-tiba.

Kurogane menoleh kaget.

"Kubilang kan cuma semalam." kata Rikuou.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baju itu, Rikuou! Pinggangku sakit!" seru Kazahaya.

Kurogane sedikit ternganga.

"Tapi aku tak bisa ikut promnight kalau tidak punya pasangan." Rikuou memelas.

"Banyak gadis di luar sana! Kenapa harus aku?" Kazahaya memperjuangkan diri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau lebih cantik dari mereka semua." jawab Rikuou.

Kurogane kehabisan kata-kata. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

.:xXx:.

Fye mendorong troli ke rak buah-buahan. Kurogane dengan muka yang sudah sangat kita kenal mengikuti dari belakang dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Dikarenakan pemuda amnesia yang ingin makan eskrim lewat tengah malam begini, jadilah mereka berdua mampir ke supermarket setelah pulang dari kedai. Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka malah belanja macam-macam. Mulai dari keperluan mandi, keperluan dapur, sampai keperluan lain yang sifatnya tak penting. Fye juga memasukkan beberapa pajangan ke troli. Mulai vas untuk meletakkan bunga di apartemen sampai pajangan kucing duduk yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya untuk ditaruh di meja kasir kedai.

_Oh, bagus! Kenapa superm__arket ini benar-benar serba ada?_, keluh Kurogane dalam hati sambil menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ne, Kurochi! Suka paprika tidak?" Fye menyadarkan Kurogane dari pergolakan batinnya sendiri.

Kurogane melihat pria itu menatapnya sambil mendekap beberapa paprika beda warna yang sudah dimasukkan dalam plastik buah. _Dan lagi, bagaimana membuat orang—aneh—sialan itu menanggil namaku dengan benar?_

"Ambil saja seperlunya. Jangan banyak-banyak." Kata Kurogane.

"Dasar, Kuro-chan. Aku kan tanya apa kau suka paprika atau tidak. Kenapa jawabnya begitu?" Fye mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi toh tetap memasukkan paprika dalam dekapannya tadi ke troli.

Kurogane menatap troli yang hampir penuh itu lalu berinisiatif, "Aku akan ambil keranjang. Tunggu di sini!"

Fye tertegun menatap Kurogane yang sudah membalikkan badan dan beranjak. Jarang-jarang pria besar itu mau merepotkan diri untuk hal-hal tak berguna macam ini. Padahal biasanya, pria besar itu akan menggeram, "Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya untukmu?", dengan aura pembunuh di sekitarnya. Membuat Fye terkekeh lirih di lorong rak buah yang sudah sepi itu karena mengingatnya.

Dan memang Kurogane merasakannya juga. Ia menatap keranjang dalam genggamannya sekarang. Malaikat dari mana yang mau masuk tubuhnya? Sampai-sampai ia mau berbaik hati begini.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku yang aneh." katanya sambil kembali ke tempat Fye.

Fye tengah jongkok dan menimang apel Fuji dan apel merah di kedua tangannya saat Kurogane tiba. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali.

"Kau bisa juga berwajah seperti itu." Kata Kurogane datar.

"Ahh.." Fye sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kurogane mendekat dan membungkuk ke arah Fye.

"Ini.." Fye memandang apel di kedua tangannya lalu mendongak. "Enaknya beli apel Fuji atau merah?"

DEGG!

Kurogane terkejut saat untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertatapan dengan jarak muka yang kelewat ekstrim. Mana wajah Fye terlihat polos sekali. Membuatnya menggeleng keras dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa, Kuronyan?" tanya Fye bingung.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama-nama aneh itu!" Kurogane memalingkan muka. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang entah sejak kapan muncul di pipinya.

"Jawab dulu! Mau apel Fuji apa apel merah?"

"Sesukamu saja!" Kurogane meletakkan keranjang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke lantai. "Kutunggu di kasir!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kurogane beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Bantu aku!" protes Fye.

Kurogane menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau bisa sendiri kan?"

Fye melongo sambil mengamati punggung Kurogane yang menjauh lalu hilang saat ia belok di ujung lorong. Padahal, baru saja ia bersyukur karena Kurogane mau mengambilkan keranjang untuknya.

"Dia itu….benar-benar!" Fye geleng-geleng kepala sambil kembali melanjutkan acara memilih apel.

.:xXx:.

Kurogane menyalakan shower dan membasahi rambutnya. Tengkuknya sedikit dipijat karena lelah. Belakangan kedai kopinya memang ramai sekali. Sampai jam siang yang biasanya longgar sekarang jadi penuh sesak. Sama sekali tak ada waktu bersantai. Bisa kembali ke apartemen dan tidur tiga jam saja setelah kedai tutup sudah termasuk beruntung sekali.

"Apa aku perlu tambah orang lagi di kedai?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang langsung dijawabnya juga dengan gelengan. "Haahhh…. Cukup anak-anak itu saja. Jangan ditambah lagi yang lain. Aku bisa gila!"

_Lagipula sudah ada dia._

Kurogane mencerna kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan dalam hati itu. Rasanya memang tak ada ruginya memasukkan orang itu ke kedai. Toh, hari pertamanya bekerja bisa dibilang tanpa cacat. Dan memang benar kata Fuuma, Fye itu seperti sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti itu. Dia cepat akrab dengan pengunjung maupun pegawai lain juga gampang beradaptasi dengan suasana kedai yang amat sangat sibuk sekali itu.

TOK! TOK!

Kurogane mendengus. Lagi-lagi acaranya berbincang dengan diri sendiri harus dirusak oleh pria itu. Ia mematikan keran.

"Apa?" tanyanya sadis.

"Gomen.." Suara Fye sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar. "Kurotan mau makan sesuatu sebelum pergi tidur?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri mau makan?" tanya Kurogane balik.

"Apa? Suaramu tak jelas." tanya Fye dari luar.

Kurogane mendesah. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia membasuh tubuhnya dari sisa sabun sampai bersih lalu mematikan keran dan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya menyambar kimono mandinya untuk dipakai.

Kurogane membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung melihat Fye yang tersenyum.

"Woo.." Kurogane terlonjak.

"Aku mengejutkanmu ya?" Fye nyengir.

"Kubilang tunggu juga bukan berarti harus di depan pintu kan?"

Cengiran Fye makin lebar. "Soalnya suara Kuro-kuro menggema dari dalam. Aku tak bisa dengar."

Kurogane tak menjawab.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Fye lagi.

"Memang kau mau makan?"

"Tidak sih."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah."

"Eh? Kalau Kurogane mau makan sesuatu tidak apa-apa."

"Nanti saja sekalian sarapan." Kurogane melewati Fye dan menuju kamar.

"Benar?" Fye mengikuti pria besar itu.

"Hnn.."

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa untuk sarapan?" Fye masih mengekor.

"Tumis atau apa saja."

"Kalau begitu, jagung manis dan jamur bagaimana?" Fye makin bersemangat.

"Hnn…"

"Oke! Kalau begitu…."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku! Kau tidak bermaksud menemaniku ganti baju kan?" Kurogane yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mendadak berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arah Fye.

Fye tertawa kecil. "Gomen, gomen. Silakan ganti baju, Pak Kuro!"

Kurogane membalikkan badannya lagi dan masuk kamar.

Setelah pintu kamar mengeyun ditutup, Fye ikut membalikkan badan menuju dapur. Dibukanya lemari es sambil bersiul.

"Fyuu~ sepertinya masih ada persediaan jamur." Ia mencari-cari. "Ahaa…ketemu!"

Fye menutup lemari es dan menuju wastafel. Namun langkah kakinya tertahan.

"Ssshhh!" desisnya. Kepalanya sakit lagi.

Pelan-pelan ia menuju meja makan dan duduk menyamping di salah satu kursi. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"Untung saja tidak sakit waktu di kedai tadi." kata Fye pada diri sendiri.

"Sakit lagi?"

Fye menoleh dan menemukan Kurogane –yang sudah berpakaian lengkap— sudah berdiri lagi di pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

Kurogane menghampiri Fye. "Istirahat saja."

"Aku mau mencuci jamurnya dulu untuk dimasak nanti. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Fye tersenyum lagi.

"Berhenti memasang senyum seperti itu!" kata Kurogane agak keras.

Mata Fye membulat dan kemudian menunduk. Ia tak menjawab. Kepalanya masuh berdenyut nyeri.

"Ckk!" Kurogane menyambar tangan Fye dan menarik pria itu masuk kamar.

"Kuro-chan…" Fye terkejut dengan tindakan Kurogane yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi toh ia pasrah saja tangannya ditarik.

"Tidur!" perintah Kurogane sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu mereka sampai di kamar.

"Tapi….."

"Akan kuambilkan air untuk minum obat." Kurogane segera menghilang lagi.

Fye terdiam. Ia menatap lengan kirinya. Tempat tangan besar Kurogane tadi berada. Tangan yang dingin tapi nyaman. Senyum Fye terkembang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidur!" Lagi-lagi tanpa suara Kurogane sudah ada di hadapan Fye.

"Ahh, iya." Fye berjalan ke arah ranjang dan masuk ke dalam bedcover tebal.

Kurogane menyerahkan segelas air putih yang diterima Fye dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah.

"Di mana obatnya?" tanya Kurogane.

"Di laci kedua." Fye menunjuk.

Kurogane dengan sigap mencari obat yang diberikan Yuuto tempo hari di laci yang dimaksud Fye.

"Arigatou." Fye menerima obat dari tangan Kurogane.

Pria besar itu berdiri menunggui Fye saat obat itu masuk mulutnya dan didorong oleh air putih untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidur dan jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!" perintah Kurogane.

"Iya, iya." Fye terkekeh sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kurogane masih mengawasi Fye yang menyamankan diri dalam balutan bedcover. Setelah yakin pria berambut pirang itu dalam posisi siap tidur, Kurogane membalikkan badan.

"Kuromyuu!" panggil Fye sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

Kurogane menoleh dan mau bersuara tapi keduluan.

"Terima kasih." kata Fye dengan senyum tulus.

Kurogane tertegun melihat pria yang sudah kembali menyandarkan kepala ke bantal dan memejamkan mata itu. Jantungnya berdegup keras.

- To Be Continue -

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Buat yang rikues RikuKaza *lirik Ghee-senpai*, kurang mesum ga? *plakk* Hehehehehe :p

Maaf banget kalo hasilnya ga sesuai harapan. Makasih untuk ripiu-ripiu di chapter sebelumnya dan juga untuk semua dukungan yang bikin fic ancur-lebur ini masuk IFA. Makasih… Makasih banyak… *sungkem-sungkem* Hikzzz….. T-T

Ga tau lagi mau ngomong apa. (pembaca : yawdahh….minggat sono!) Minta dukungan aja dari Anda-Anda semua ya?

Ripiu or flem ditunggu! ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, OOC, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

# # # # # # # # #

Fye ada di dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya. Ia duduk diam sambil mengamati jalan tol yang cukup lengang sore itu dengan sinar matahari senja menerobos dan menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Yuuy?"

Fye mendengar suaranya sendiri. Namun ia yakin kalau ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia menoleh menatap ke kursi kemudi dan mendapati seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Terkadang aku lelah dengan rutinitas sehari-hari yang membosankan tentang pekerjaanku."

Mobil berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

"Mungkin harusnya aku memang mengambil jalan yang sama denganmu dulu."

Fye masih terdiam. Mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan orang yang duduk mengemudi di sebelahnya itu, orang yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Kemudian wajah itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Fye. "Rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau sekali-kali kita bertukar posisi."

Fye mengulum sebuah senyuman. "Maksudmu? Kau akan bekerja di kantorku dan aku menggantikan posisimu sebagai patisserie?"

"Bingo!"

Fye berpikir sejenak sambil kembali menghadap ke jalan raya.

"Mungkin akan lucu kalau kita sedikit berbohong pada rekan-rekan kerja kita. Toh, orang-orang di tempat kerjaku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kembaran," kata orang itu lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak sepandai dirimu dalam urusan dapur," kata Fye.

"Kata siapa? Masakanmu hebat!" Orang itu berkata mantap.

Fye tersenyum lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

Fye mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Aku juga ingin lihat seperti apa lingkungan tempatmu bekerja."

Tawa terdengar dari bibir teman seperjalanan Fye. "Baiklah! Karena kau setuju, kita lakukan mulai hari ini saja."

"Hari ini?"

"Yupp! Jadi mulai hari ini, kau adalah Fye dan aku adalah Yuuy."

Fye menggeleng-gelengkan kepala geli. _Ini ide gila!_

.:oOo:.

Kurogane keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedikit mengernyit saat mencium bau gosong yang berasal dari dapur yang tak jauh dari situ. Ia membelalakkan mata saat mengingat siapa yang ada di sana dan bergegas mengecek dengan langkah tergesa.

Kurogane makin melotot saat melihat papan penggorengan mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan seseorang—Fye— berdiri di depan wastafel, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Seakan tidak mengetahui bahwa apa yang ada di atas papan penggorengan itu kini sedang bermasalah.

Segera saja tuan besar itu menghampiri kompor gas dan mematikannya, membuat Fye tersentak dan langsung panik.

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aduh!" Saking paniknya, alih-alih memegang pegangannya, Fye malah memegang sisi papan penggorengan yang panas luar biasa itu.

Kurogane kembali melotot. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"

Dengan segera pria besar itu menyambar tangan Fye untuk dibawa ke wastafel dan mengalirinya dengan air. Fye mendesis saat air yang mengucur dari keran wastafel membasahi telapak tangannya yang memerah karena kecerobohannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasak sambil melamun?" Intonasi yang keluar dari mulut Kurogane masih tetap tinggi.

"Gomen," ucap Fye singkat di sela desisannya menahan perih.

"Kau hampir meledakkan apartemenku!"

"Maaf, maaf," Fye bersungguh-sungguh.

Kembali Kurogane menarik lengan Fye. Kali ini pria besar itu menyuruh Fye untuk duduk di meja makan sementara ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Fye bisa mendengar suara beberapa barang jatuh dari dalam kamar. Pria berambut pirang itu menduga bahwa pria besar yang ada di sana sedang mencari sesuatu dengan terburu-buru, atau mungkin malah dengan marah.

Tak kurang dari dua menit, Kurogane keluar dari dalam kamar dengan kotak putih berukuran sedang yang Fye ketahui sebagai kotak P3K. Fye hanya nyengir melihat betapa aura yang mengelilingi pria besar itu sedemikian berbahaya.

"Kau," Pria besar itu menggeram sambil menggeser kursi mendekati kursi yang diduduki Fye. "Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku gila sehari saja?"

"Gomen," Tidak ada kata lain yang keluar dari bibir Fye. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kurogane memencet gel bening ke jarinya. Dengan perlahan dibawanya tangan Fye mendekat padanya lalu mengoleskan gel bening di tangan yang memerah itu dan meratakannya.

"Gomen," kata Fye lagi. "Aku ceroboh."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kurogane berkonsentrasi pada tangan yang ia obati saat ini. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan kain kasa dari kotak pengobatan dan mulai membalut tangan Fye dengan hati-hati.

Fye mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa diabaikan. Dengan satu tangannya yang sehat, ia mencubit pipi kanan Kurogane. "Hei, aku minta maaf, Kuroppe! Jangan kau acuhkan!"

Kurogane hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari situ! Dan aku tidak butuh minta maafmu!"

"He? Memangnya Kuroppe tidak marah?" Fye melepas cubitannya.

"Brengsek! Panggil namaku dengan benar!"

Fye tertawa renyah sementara Kurogane menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membalut telapak tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Orang sepertimu bisa melamun juga?" tanya Kurogane sambil merapikan kotak obat.

Fye hanya mengangguk dan sambil memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan pria besar itu, ia cukup kagum.

"Kupikir kau hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya," lanjut pria besar itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," aku Fye.

Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang aneh semalam," lanjut Fye.

Kurogane mendengus, menginterupsi Fye yang akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mimpi anehmu itu hampir membunuh kita."

Fye terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan memasak sambil melamun lagi kok."

"Bagus! Dan mulai sekarang, kau akan kembali memasak di bawah pengawasanku!" Kurogane berdiri dan kembali beranjak menuju kamar.

Fye hanya bisa tersenyum mengamati punggung besar itu menjauhinya.

.:xXx:.

"Fye-san," panggil Fuuma setengah berbisik.

"Ya?" Fye mengalihkan dari notes yang dipegangnya.

"Ada sepasang mata yang sepertinya hendak membunuhmu," kata Fuuma dengan nada suara diseram-seramkan.

Fye menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sepasang mata yang dimaksud Fuuma. Mata ruby menyala milik Kurogane yang menatapnya intens dari bar.

Fye tersenyum ceria sambil melambai. Membuat sang pemilik sepasang mata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Fuuma lagi sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke tempat bosnya berada.

"Hanya mengawasiku karena aku baru saja membuat insiden di apartemennya," jawab Fye masih dengan tersenyum.

"Hah? Insiden?"

Fye mengangguk.

"Insiden macam apa?" tanya Fuuma lagi.

"Aku hampir meledakkan tempat tinggalnya itu."

"Hah?" Fuuma mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

Dan Fye mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di apartemen Kurogane pagi itu.

.:xXx:.

"Hupp!" Fye mengangkat karung berisi kopi ke bahunya dengan cekatan.

Pick-up yang mengantar pesanan kopi tiba saat kedai sedang lengang. Terlihat di dalam kedai, pegawai-pegawai Kurogane sedang sibuk membersihkan meja-kursi yang kotor, kecuali Fuuma yang masih gencar mendekati adik kelasnya—si Shirou Kamui— seperti biasa.

Kurogane sudah memperingatkan Fye untuk tidak menyentuh pekerjaan yang berat saat mereka mengenakan apron sebelum bekerja tadi karena luka bakar di tangannya. Tapi memang dasar Fye tidak bisa tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya, jadilah ia membantu Seishirou mengangkat pesanan kopi sementara sang pemilik kedai sedang ada urusan di luar.

"Tangan Fye-san benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seishirou entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat pria berambut pirang itu sampai di gudang penyimpanan. Fuuma sepertinya berhasil menyebarkan berita bahwa tangan Fye terluka akibat insiden di apartemen Kurogane pada semua pegawai di kedai.

"Jangan khawatir," Fye meletakkan karung kopi yang diangkatnya. "Ini bukan luka serius."

"Tapi Kurogane-san terlihat khawatir sekali."

"Dia hanya melebih-lebihkan keadaanku. Lagipula mana mungkin dia khawatir?"

Sheishirou menatap Fye. "Jarang-jarang Kurogane-san bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain."

Fye memiringkan kepalanya mendengarkan penuturan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Benarkah? Wah, aku beruntung kalau begitu!"

Seishirou mengangguk. "Sepertinya Kurogane-san menyukaimu, Fye-san."

Fye tertawa. "Aku juga menyukainya. Dia sangat unik!"

.:xXx:.

Yuuto mencatat resep obat sambil tersenyum. Sementara seorang pria besar di hadapannya menatapnya sambil merengut.

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang aku bercanda, Kurogane-san!" Yuuto menyodorkan resep obatnya pada pria itu.

"Tapi wajahmu itu membuatku muak!" Pria itu—Kurogane— menerima resep dari tangan Yuuto dengan kasar, terlihat sekali dia kesal.

Kurogane memanfaatkan jam senggang kedainya untuk mengunjungi Yuuto Kigai di rumahnya—di tempat praktek pribadinya tepatnya—. Awalnya dia hanya ingin meminta resep untuk luka bakar Fye, tapi pembicaraannya jadi meluas saat Kurogane menanyakan perihal sakit kepala yang Fye keluhkan semalam. Dan Yuuto mengambil kesimpulan yang kelewat menarik dari sini.

"Aku kan hanya bicara berdasarkan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Kau datang ke sini, menanyakan tentang roommate-mu (Kurogane kembali mendelik pada Yuuto) yang semalam sakit kepala, bukankah itu bukti kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya!" Kurogane memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata. "Aku hanya tidak mau direpotkan olehnya lagi! Sudah amat cukup dengan dia yang hampir meledakkan apartemenku pagi ini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan ngotot begitu, tekanan darahmu bisa naik," Yuuto melipat kedua tangannya di meja. "Jadi tidak ada keluhan lain sejauh ini?"

Kurogane mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya emosinya sedikit reda. "Tidak. Hanya sakit kepala saja semalam."

Yuuto mengangguk-angguk. "Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan padanya saat kunjungan sebelumnya. Dia memang akan cukup sering sakit kepala."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya?"

"Mungkin," Yuuto menyandarkan badannya ke punggung kursi. "Apa dia menceritakan padamu penyebab sakit kepalanya?"

Kurogane menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu coba saja tanyakan, mungkin ia mengingat sesuatu. Prosesnya memang sedikit menyakitkan."

"Hnn," jawab Kurogane singkat.

"Dan obat di resep itu, cukup oleskan kalau luka bakarnya baru terkena air," pesan Yuuto.

Kurogane menyeringai. "Kali ini aku memang harus memujimu sebagai dokter serba bisa."

Yuuto tersenyum sambil mengantar Kurogane keluar ruang prakteknya.

.:xXx:.

Kedai sudah mulai dipenuhi pengunjung sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Baik Fye maupun seluruh pegawai di sana terlihat sibuk hilir mudik mengantar pesanan ke meja-meja tamu.

"Dua Blueberry waffle dan dua Americano!" Subaru berteriak dari bar.

"Siap!" Seishirou dan Touya menjawab dari posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Harap tunggu sebentar," Fye membungkuk dengan elegan pada empat siswi SMU dan membuat mereka tersipu karena ketampanannya.

"Ada lagi yang mau kalian pesan?" Lupakan masalah sopan santun dalam melayani tamu! Fuuma mendatangi meja dimana ada dua wanita karir yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya bekerja sambil malu-malu. Dengan senyum maut andalannya, Fuuma berhasil membuat pipi kedua wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu memerah cantik.

"Terimakasih, silakan datang kembali!" Yukito membungkuk kecil pada pelanggan yang meninggalkan meja kasirnya dan keluar kedai.

"Fuumaaaa! Aku pesan latte lagi!" Kazahaya berseru dari mejanya.

Fuuma menoleh kesal karena acara menggoda tamunya terganggu. Dia balas berteriak, "Suruh kekasihmu pesan sendiri di bar!"

Rikuou yang sedang menyeruput es kopinya langsung tersedak.

"Kau masih melayani tamu, Fuuma," Fye berjalan melewati pemuda kelas 2 SMU itu sambil mengetukkan notes di kepalanya. "Berhenti main-main."

Fuuma terkekeh. "Baik, Wakil Bos!"

Fye tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan ke meja kasir yang dekat dengan pintu keluar, sekedar mencari udara segar dari sana.

"Fyuu~ Padat sekali," Fye menggulung lengan bajunya.

Yukito tersenyum. "Belakangan jadi makin ramai sejak Fye-san datang."

Fye membalas senyum Yukito. "Berarti aku membawa keberuntungan ya?"

Kemudian sepasang pemuda-pemudi menghampiri meja kasir, membuat Fye sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi ruang pada keduanya.

Sementara Yukito berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Fye diam-diam melirik arlojinya. _Kuroburo kemana ya?_

"Fye-san!" panggil Seishirou yang sudah menata pesanan di nampan.

"Aku datang!" Dengan ceria, Fye kembali menuju bar dan mengantarkan pesanan.

Sementara di luar, Fuuma mendapati mobil bosnya memasuki pekarangan kedai. Dan pemuda itu langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Wah, wah, wah! Apa yang sudah Bos lakukan di luar sementara kami sibuk bekerja?" katanya.

"Bukannya kalian justru menikmati kalau aku tidak ada," kata Kurogane sambil menyorot mobilnya dengan remote.

Fuuma nyengir. "Fye-san khawatir sekali lho."

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Pandangannya melewati punggung Fuuma menuju ke dalam kedai dimana dia melihat pria pirang yang dimaksud Fuuma tengah tersenyum pada pelanggan.

"Uhukk!" Fuuma pura-pura batuk. "Cinta lokasi."

Kurogane melirik pegawainya lalu mengetukkan remote mobilnya ke kepala pemuda itu dan melewatinya untuk masuk ke kedai.

"Wahh! Bahkan Bos ikut-ikutan memukul kepalaku seperti yang Fye-san lakukan tadi!" Fuuma menunjuk punggung Kurogane.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi dan kerjakan saja tugasmu!" Kali ini nada suara Kurogane terdengar berbahaya. Dan Fuuma tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Kurogane memasuki kedai dan kehadirannya diketahui oleh Fye yang segera menghampiri pria besar itu.

"Dari mana saja, Pak Kuro?" tanyanya.

Kurogane menatap mata biru langit Fye. Teringat kalimat yang diucapkan Yuuto tadi. _Kalau begitu coba saja tanyakan, mungkin ia mengingat sesuatu._

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi, Kurokuro."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama-nama bodoh itu, Orang Aneh! Aku jadi merasa sama bodohnya denganmu!" Kurogane merogoh saku mantelnya dan meletakkan kantong kertas berisi obat di puncak kepala Fye.

"Oh, apa ini?" Fye mengambil kantong kertas dari kepalanya dan membukanya. "Ini…"

"Obat untuk tanganmu," sahut Kurogane sambil berjalan ke kamar ganti.

"Wah, Kurowan membelikannya untukku?" Fye mengekor, masih setia dengan suaranya yang ceria.

Kurogane melepas mantelnya dan memakai apron. "Aku hanya tidak mau lukamu itu menyusahkanku."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," Fye tersenyum ceria kembali.

Kurogane hanya menatap pria di hadapannya sambil membuat simpul untuk tali apronnya.

"Terimakasih," Fye menepuk-nepuk pundak Kurogane dengan tangannya yang sehat.

"Kembali bekerja!" kata Kurogane yang keluar kamar ganti dan menyusul Seishirou di belakang bar.

"Siap, Pak Kuro!"

Fye keluar dari kamar ganti dan kembali ke dalam kedai. Masih ramai sekali di sana. Fye melihat Subaru yang sedikit kewalahan dengan dua nampan dengan perabotan kotor di tangannya. Ia hendak beranjak dan membantu pemuda tersebut saat bel yang menempel di pintu berdenting dan pintu yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri terbuka.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang masuk. Fye segera menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya dengan elegan, khas Barat. "Anda sudah pesan tempat?"

Tapi gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap wajah Fye seolah taak percaya.

"Maaf, Anda sudah pesan tempat?" ulang Fye. Masih sambil tersenyum.

"Y—Yuuy-san?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

Air muka Fye berubah. Ia tertegun menatap gadis yang baru saja menggumamkan nama yang ia impikan semalam.

"Anda benar Yuuy-san kan?" tanya gadis itu, kali ini dengan volume suara agak keras.

Fye belum menjawab saat Kurogane muncul. "Kenapa kau tidak segera mempersilahkan tamu untuk duduk?"

Fye menoleh ke arah Kurogane. "Aku…"

"Yuuy-san!" Kali ini gadis itu menerjang Fye dan memeluk pria tinggi itu. "Syukurlah, ini benar-benar Anda!"

Fye kembali terdiam. Sesuatu yang seperti kilasan memori muncul di kepalanya dan itu sedikit membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. _Yuuy? Yuuy siapa?_

Beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai kedai menoleh ke arah Fye dan gadis itu. Sementara Kurogane hanya mengernyit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

==To Be Continue==

Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih! Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang masih ingat dengan cerita usang dan penuh debu ini. Saya datang lagi, berusaha meneruskan jalan cerita kopibar yang sudah saya campakkan dua tahun belakangan /nunduk sedalem-dalemnya/.

Kemudian untuk masalah nama, saya masih merasa aneh kalau harus diganti jadi Fai dan Yuui. Jadi saya minta ijin untuk tetap memakai Fye dan Yuuy sementara ini hehehe~

Mungkin akan mengalami banyak kemunduran di banyak bagian. Mohon koreksi, FLAME kalau perlu. Sekali lagi, mohon dukungannya dan terimakasih banyak!


	7. Chapter 7

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, OOC, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

* * *

Fye meletakkan dua cangkir kopi pada nampan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada salah seorang pengunjung yang terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan nama Yuuy. Nama yang ia mimpikan semalam, dan mimpi yang membuatnya hampir meledakkan apartemen Kurogane pagi ini.

Fye yakin mimpi itu adalah salah satu ingatannya yang hilang. Dan tamu itu—gadis yang belum Fye tahu namanya itu— sepertinya tahu tentang Yuuy. Mungkin juga tentang dirinya.

_Fye?_

Fye menyebut namanya dalam hati. Jika gadis itu memanggilnya Yuuy, lalu kenapa nama Fye yang ia ingat? Dan laki-laki dalam mimpinya, yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya, siapa dia sebenarnya? Keluarganya? Lantas kenapa tidak mencarinya selama ini?

Tukk!

Fye merasa puncak kepalanya dipukul ringan. Ia mengerjap dan menoleh. Seorang pria tinggi besar dan sedang mengenakan apron berdiri di sebelahnya. Seketika senyumnya terkembang.

"Kurotan!" Ia tersenyum ceria. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fye, kali ini mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap pria besar itu.

"Kau mau sampai kapan membuat tamu itu menunggu?" tanya Kurogane.

"Wahh! Aku melamun lagi," Fye menoleh ke arah nampan dan menepuk jidatnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat nampan tadi.

Namun belum sampai beranjak, lelaki besar tadi menahan lengannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Fye mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah ini hebat? Akhirnya ada yang mengenaliku setelah sekian lama."

Kembali Kurogane hanya menatap pria ramping itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas.

"Jangan khawatir, pak Kuro. Aku bisa atasi ini," Senyum itu sama sekali belum pudar.

"Aku sudah bilang kan?" sahut Kurogane. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu."

Fye justru tertawa kecil. "Orang yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun itu memang bodoh, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane terdiam.

Fye menghadiahkan satu senyuman lagi sebelum meninggalkan Kurogane di bar tanpa kata.

Kurogane hanya bisa menatap punggung Fye yang menjauh. Fye memang terlalu ceria untuk ukuran manusia—begitu menurut Kurogane—, selalu tersenyum dan bicara dengan nada yang kelewat bersemangat. Mungkin dua bulan ini memang bukan waktu yang cukup untuk bisa mengenal pribadi pria berambut pirang itu meskipun mereka tinggal satu atap._ Terlebih lagi orang itu sedang amnesia_, lanjut Kurogane dalam hati. Namun dalam dua bulan, Kurogane juga sudah cukup paham alasan Fye berwajah ceria adalah untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir. Biasanya Kurogane juga tidak peduli pada apapun yang dilakukan pria pirang itu. Tapi senyum yang Kurogane lihat barusan berbeda, dan kali ini Kurogane tidak bisa tidak sedikit peduli.

"Kurogane-san."

Kurogane menoleh dari kegiatan mengamati Fye dari jauh. Dilihatnya Seishirou berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenalan Fye-san?" tanya Seisirou. Sepertinya ia juga sempat melihat bagaimana gadis yang baru datang tadi memeluk Fye.

Kurogane menghela napas. "Mungkin, tapi pria aneh itu tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Seishirou menoleh sekilas ke arah atasannya. "Apa Fye-san tidak apa-apa?"

Kurogane tidak menjawab, karena bahkan dia pun tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak dengan membiarkan Fye menghadapi gadis itu sendirian. Fye memang berhak untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Tapi kalau mengingat kalimat Yuuto saat Kurogane mangunjunginya tadi bahwa proses untuk Fye mendapatkan ingatan itu akan menyakitkan, Kurogane jadi sedikit merasa khawatir.

Kurogane mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Aku cuma tidak mau pria itu akan menyeretku terlalu jauh dalam masalahnya. Dia sudah hampir menewaskanku tadi pagi, jadi jangan sampai dia membuat kekacauan juga di dalam kedaiku_, Kurogane membela diri.

Kurogane mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Seishirou. "Sudahlah, kita kembali bekerja."

Seishirou mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kurogane kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Fye sama sekali tidak mengendurkan senyumnya sejak ia datang membawa kopi untuk gadis yang memanggilnya Yuuy itu. Dari perkenalan mereka tadi, Fye tahu gadis itu bernama Chii. Gadis ini sudah bercerita pada Fye bahwa Yuuy—yang diklaim Chii sebagai dirinya— adalah atasannya di kantor. Dan Yuuy dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakaan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Saya memang kecelakaan dan amnesia," kata Fye sopan. "Tapi saya yakin saya bukan Yuuy-san yang Chii-san maksud."

Chii menggeleng, membuat poni yang menutupi keningnya bergerak lembut. "Saya sangat yakin Anda adalah Yuuy-san. Mana mungkin saya bisa salah mengenali orang yang selama ini sudah begitu baik pada saya?"

Fye masih tersenyum. "Bahkan Chii-san sendiri mengatakan bahwa Yuuy-san tewas dalam kecelakaan."

Chii terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jari tangannya. "Me—memang."

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa saya bukan Yuuy-san?"

"Tapi jasad Yuuy-san tidak ditemukan dalam mobilnya," Chii bersikeras.

Tangan Fye terulur dan meraih tangan kanan Chii, bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu. "Saya memang tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan mungkin saya memang mirip dengan Yuuy-san itu, tapi sungguh saya bukan Yuuy-san."

Fye bisa melihat mata Chii mulai basah.

"Bahkan tangan inipun….sentuhannya sama dengan tangan Yuuy-san," kata gadis itu lirih.

Fye kali ini tersenyum prihatin. "Saya ikut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa Yuuy-san."

Kembali Chii menggeleng. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Fye dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dihapusnya genangan airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Tidak! Saya tahu Anda adalah Yuuy-san!" Chii sedikit berseru, membuat perhatian beberapa pengunjung di kedai terpusat padanya.

"Chii-san…"

"Saya akan kembali! Membawa apapun yang bisa membuat Anda percaya bahwa Anda memang Yuuy-san!" Chii mengambil tasnya lantas membungkuk pada Fye —yang belum beranjak dari duduknya— sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Fye menuju kasir.

Fye masih terdiam di tempat. Sesuatu di dalam kepalanya berdenyut nyeri lagi. Ia menatap tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kecil Chii tadi. _Kenapa sensasi dari tangan Chii-san tidak asing?_

.:oOo:.

Fuuma menyenggol lengan Touya saat mendapati kedua atasannya —baginya Fye sekarang adalah bos kedua— sedang berdua di dapur, saling bantu merapikan perabotan yang kotor tanpa suara. Hanya kelotakan benda-benda pecah belah dan suara air dari wastafel yang menemani keduanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan malam itu sebelum menutup kedai. Fuuma yakin ada yang tidak beres, atmosfirnya sedikit aneh di dalam dapur. Ia menoleh pada Touya, namun pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

"Huahh, poniku ini mulai mengganggu," Fye mengambil ikat rambut dari sakunya dan mengikat poninya agar tidak lagi menusuk-nusuk matanya. Ia membantu Kurogane mengelap perabotan-perabotan basah yang sudah dicuci lelaki besar itu.

Fye berusaha untuk bersikap biasa kendati pikirannya sedang dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan tentang Yuuy. Kurogane juga bukannya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Namun karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, kecuali Fye sendiri yang mengatakan padanya, maka pria besar ini hanya diam saja sambil sesekali mengawasi Fye lewat ekor matanya.

"Kurorin mau dibantu?" Fye mendekati pria besar yang telapak tangannya kini penuh busa sabun.

"Tanganmu baru saja diobati, jangan sampai basah lagi," kata Kurogane tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

Fye tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Kurogane. "Aku terharu lho. Kurorin mencemaskan tanganku."

"Brengsek! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Kurogane menggeram.

"Wah, Kuroburo marah!" Fye justru tertawa-tawa dan kembali ke hadapan tumpukan perabotan-perabotan basah.

Kurogane mendengus. Betapa pria amnesia ini sangat tidak mempan dengan amarah Kurogane. Lelaki besar itu hanya mengamati Fye yang kembali mengoceh hal-hal tidak penting tentang pengunjung-pengunjung yang datang hari ini sambil menata perabotan-perabotan yang sudah bersih dalam kitchen set. Terkadang ia menoleh ke arah Kurogane, memamerkan wajah cerianya. Dan Kurogane benci melihatnya.

Fye berhenti berceloteh saat mendapati Kurogane memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Kuro-daddy?" tanya Fye.

_Panggilan macam apa lagi itu?_, Kurogane berseru dalam hati. Sengaja tidak diutarakan karena tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan di malam hari. Coba saja kalau hari masih siang, teriakannya bisa membahana ke seluruh sudut kedai.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?" Pria berambut pirang itu bertanya lagi.

"Hanya tidak menyukai caramu tersenyum," jawab Kurogane tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Eh?" Fye pura-pura sedih.

Kurogane mengangkut perabotan yang sudah ia cuci ke hadapan Fye. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak tentang Yuuy atau siapapun itu namanya. Tapi berhenti menunjukkan senyum memuakkan itu padaku."

Tangan Fye terhenti dari kegiatannya mengelap perabotan yang basah, namun ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau harus tahu kalau topeng yang kau kenakan itu tidak bisa membohongiku," Kurogane mengambil alih kain lap dari tangan Fye.

Fye menatap punggung besar Kurogane saat pria itu membelakanginya dan meneruskan pekerjaan Fye. Kali ini senyumnya memudar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dilema antara jujur atau tidak pada pria besar itu.

"Kurotan," panggil Fye hati-hati.

Kurogane tidak menjawab, Fye juga sudah menduga jika pria itu tidak akan menyahut.

"Tentang mimpiku yang tadi malam," Fye memberi jeda. "Aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang juga memanggilku Yuuy."

Kali ini giliran Kurogane yang menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap mata biru laut di hadapannya. Cukup lama merah ruby mengintimidasi biru laut itu.

"Kau bisa mengingat siapa orang itu?"

Fye menghela napas. "Orang itu memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku, terlalu mirip malah."

Kurogane kembali mengerutkan kening. "Kau…kembar?"

"Entah. Yang jelas dalam mimpiku, dia mengajakku bertukar posisi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang, dia ingin menjadi aku dan aku menggantikan posisinya. Dia menjadi Yuuy dan aku menjadi Fye." Fye kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah selesai berujar.

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Mungkinkah itu salah satu ingatanmu?"

"Aku juga berpikiran sama," kata Fye. "Hanya saja, jika aku memang Yuuy, kenapa aku justru mengingat nama Fye dan bukan namaku sendiri?"

Kurogane terlihat semakin serius. "Apa gadis yang tadi siang mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yuuy yang dia kenal?"

Fye mengingat setiap kalimat yang didengarnya dari Chii.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu juga tentang 'Fye'?" lanjut Kurogane.

Fye menggeleng. "Dia tidak menyebut apapun tentang 'Fye'."

Kurogane mengusap dagunya. "Aneh. Kalau kau memang kembar, gadis itu seharusnya tahu tentang 'Fye', ah…Yuuy! Ah, sial!" Kurogane mengumpat. "Sebenarnya siapa yang Yuuy, siapa yang Fye?"

"'Fye' dalam mimpiku berkata bahwa tidak ada satupun orang di tempatnya bekerja yang tahu kalau dia punya kembaran."

Kurogane berpikir keras sambil menatap lantai, kali ini ia melipat tangannya. "Jadi memang kemungkinan laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpimu dan memanggilmu Yuuy itu adalah kembaranmu."

"Gadis yang tadi siang, Chii-san, juga akan kembali membawa bukti untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah Yuuy. Mungkin…kita bisa menyelidiki sesuatu dari sana," kata Fye lirih sambil memijit pelipisnya yang sepertinya makin berdenyut nyeri.

Kurogane mengangkat wajahnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung dia lakukan. Pupil kecilnya sedikit melebar saat mendapati wajah Fye terlihat pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kurogane menangkap lengan tangan Fye yang digunakan untuk memijit pelipisnya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin aku lelah," Fye tersenyum lemah.

Kurogane menatap Fye sebentar sebelum menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Duduk dan lepas kuciran ponimu, itu akan sedikit memperlancar aliran darah di kepala. Aku akan meminta anak-anak untuk menggantikan tugas kita ini," Kurogane beranjak keluar dapur.

Fye mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Kurogane. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar pria besar itu memanggil Fuuma dan Touya di luar, mereka terlibat perbincangan.

Mata biru laut Fye kembali menatap kosong, kembali teringat pada jati dirinya. _Sebenarnya aku siapa?_

.:xXx:.

Chii terlihat sibuk membuka dan menutup laci dan loker-loker penuh berkas-berkas. Ia sengaja datang ke kantor lebih pagi dan segera menuju ruangan atasannya. Dengan segera ruangan yang tadinya rapi kini sudah sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa map yang isinya berhamburan keluar dan berserakan baik di atas meja maupun di lantai.

Ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada pria yang ia temui di kedai tempo hari bahwa ia adalah Yuuy. Dia sangat yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Yuuy, berkali-kali ia katakan itu bahkan pada hatinya sendiri. Jadi hari ini ia memanfaatkan kesempatan saat jam kerja kantor sedikit lebih siang untuk mencari bukti yang dapat dibawa kembali ke kedai itu.

Namun dari setengah jam yang lalu ia mencari, tidak ada satupun foto yang ia temukan. Padahal ia yakin sekali pernah melihat foto Yuuy di atas meja kerjanya. Foto saat ia dan seluruh pegawai makan bersama saat ulang tahun kantor.

"Dimana foto itu?" tanya Chii lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik isi laci dan memilah-milah dokumen-dokumen yang ada di sana. Berharap foto itu terselip di dalam situ. Tapi tetap saja nihil.

"Chii," Seseorang pria paruh baya di ambang pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan dan Chii yang berjongkok menggeledah isi laci.

"Ah, Fei Wong-san!" Chii buru-buru berdiri dan menunduk.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini?" Pria yang dipanggil Fei Wong tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, saya…" Chii terbata. "Saya hanya ingin mencari foto Yuuy-san."

Mata Fei Wong menyipit, mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Saya bertemu dengannya!" Wajah Chii sedikit bahagia sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Fye Wong.

"Siapa?"

"Yuuy-san! Saya bertemu dengannya tempo hari di Tokyo," Chii hampir tidak bisa membendung airmata bahagianya.

Kali ini Fye Wong terbelalak. "Kau bertemu dengan…Yuuy? Tapi...bukankah dia sudah..."

Chii mengangguk sambil menyeka sudut matanya. "Ya, memang sudah dikabarkan tewas. Tapi yang saya temui tempo hari benar-benar Yuuy-san. Dia terlihat sehat, hanya saja dia amnesia."

Air muka Fei Wong berubah. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal. Sementara Chii yang tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Fei Wong kembali mendekati laci dan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di sana.

Cukup lama ruangan itu sepi. Fei Wong terlihat berpikir sambil tetap berdiri mengamati Chii yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dalam map.

"Kau bilang Yuuy di Tokyo?" tanya Fei Wong akhirnya.

Chii menoleh. "Benar. Tempo hari saat saya baru saja mengunjungi teman kuliah, saya mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi. Kebetulan sekali seorang pria yang saya yakini adalah Yuuy-san yang menyambut kedatangan saya. Kami sempat berbincang. Dari situlah dia berkata bahwa dia amnesia."

"Dia…tidak tahu kalau dia adalah Yuuy?"

Chii menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Meskipun dia amnesia, dia sangat yakin bahwa dia bukan Yuuy."

Fei Wong berjalan mendekati Chii. "Lantas, siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

"Eung…" Chii mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Fye."

Mata Fei Wong kembali melebar. "Apa katamu?" Nada suara Fei Wong sedikit meninggi, membuat Chii sedikit terlonjak.

"Na—namanya Fye," ulang Chii, sedikit takut.

Fei Wong membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chii. Bola matanya berputar liar. Kalimat Chii barusan seakan seperti hantaman baginya. Nafasnya mendadak memburu.

"Fei Wong-san kenal dengan Fye-san?" Chi berdiri sambil mendekap map merah tebal penuh kertas-kertas penting.

Fei Wong menggeleng cepat kemudian kembali menghadap Chii. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Chii kembali berwajah sedih. "Saya yakin dia adalah Yuuy-san. Tapi bagaimana cara meyakinkannya? Tidak ada satu bendapun dari tempat ini yang bisa dijadikan bukti."

"Kapan kau akan menemui Fye lagi?" tanya Fei Wong tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Chii barusan.

"Segera setelah saya menemukan bukti untuk ditunjukkan padanya."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku ingin menemuinya, orang yang kau anggap sebagai Yuuy, keponakanku," kata Fei Wong sebelum beranjak dan meninggalkan Chii sendirian dalam ruang kerja Yuuy.

==To Be Continue==

* * *

Huahh~ akhirnya sudah sampai chapter tujuh. Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih setia menunggu cerita amburadul ini. Hehehehe~ Saya ngga yakin cerita kali ini bagus. Jadi kalau memang jelek, silakan langsung layangkan flame.

Baiklah, saya akan kembali berjuang untuk chapter 8! Komen, saran, kritik, FLAME, ditungguuuuu! /lambai-lambai sama mokona item-putih/


	8. Chapter 8

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, OOC, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

* * *

Ini seperti pagi dimana pertama kali Fye menyadari dirinya terbaring di kamar tidur ini. Fye menemukan matahari telah bersinar tinggi dan menerobos masuk ruangan melalui jendela kaca tinggi. Namun ruangan dominan putih itu kini sudah memiliki suasana yang berbeda. Entah sejak kapan, Fye tidak ingat. Mungkin sejak Kurogane memutuskan untuk mengijinkan Fye mengisi ruangan-ruangan kosong di kamar ini dengan sentuhan-sentuhan khas dirinya.

Sebenarnya bukan "mengijinkan" kata yang tepat. Kurogane bukan tipe yang akan membiarkan orang asing mengisi ruangan-ruangan yang sengaja ia biarkan kosong di apartemennya itu. Kalaupun itu terjadi, pasti Kurogane terpaksa mengijinkan karena suatu alasan. Dan dalam kasus ini, Kurogane tidak mau banyak melakukan interaksi—dalam bentuk adu mulut—dengan Fye. Interaksi yang menurut Kurogane sangat membuang waktunya.

Fye bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Ia melihat vas bunga yang beberapa minggu lalu dibelinya dan ia letakkan di buffet dekat almari. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi tuan besar pemilik apartemen saat Fye meletakkan benda itu di sana. Tidak ada komplain sebenarnya, tapi pria besar dengan kulit eksotis itu mengerutkan dahi dan memperingatkan Fye untuk tidak menaruh bunga yang terlalu wangi.

Fye tersenyum yang entah karena apa. Kenyataannya setiap kali memikirkan tentang pria besar pemilik apartemen ini, ia selalu reflek menyunggingkan senyum. Seperti yang ia akui pada Seishirou tempo hari di gudang kopi di kedai, Fye menyukai pria besar itu karena keunikannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kedai, ini sudah hari ketiga Fye absen datang ke tempat itu. Kurogane yang melarangnya karena sakit kepala yang Fye dapat malam itu saat mereka mencuci perabotan kotor berdua. Fye sebenarnya sudah tidak merasa pusing sejak kemarin. Tapi tetap saja pria besar itu melarangnya ikut ke kedai dan anehnya Fye menurut.

Padahal Fye sangat ingin kedai. Selain karena ia sudah sangat akrab dengan suasana di tempat itu, Fye juga ingin tahu apakah gadis bernama Chii tempo hari kembali lagi untuk membawa bukti yang dijanjikannya dan membuktikan bahwa Fye adalah Yuuy yang dikenalnya. Fye bukannya senang jika memang ia terbukti sebagai Yuuy, karena itu artinya sama saja membuka masalah baru tentang siapa itu 'Fye' yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai dirinya. Bisa saja kalau Fye menganggap kalau keberadaan 'Fye' adalah sesuatu yang ia bangun sendiri saat pertama kali ia membuka mata di apartemen sakit waktu itu. Tapi mimpinya malam itu, mimpi dimana ia bersama dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya, juga tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Bahkan Kurogane memiliki pendapat yang sama seperti dirinya, bahwa mimpi itu adalah salah satu kepingan ingatan Fye yang hilang.

Ini rumit. Dan ia merasa bersalah telah ikut membawa Kurogane masuk ke dalamnya. Parahnya, Fye belakangan merasa takut kalau dirinya di masa lalu punya catatan kelakuan buruk. Bagaimana jika ia dalam usaha melarikan diri dari suatu masalah pelik lalu kecelakaan di tengah jalan kemudian amnesia dan berubah menjadi orang baik? Itu artinya Kurogane juga bisa terseret dalam masalah. Tapi kemudian pikiran itu ditepisnya sendiri. Jika memang ia pernah melakukan hal buruk, tindak kriminal misalnya, pasti di seluruh sisi jalan akan penuh dengan fotonya dengan himbauan untuk segera ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Dan itu tidak terjadi padanya.

Fye mendesah dan menunduk untuk menemukan kakinya yang menggantung di atas lantai. Ia akan menanyakan pada Kurogane saat pria itu pulang nanti apakah selama hari-hari absennya ada orang lain yang mencarinya. Ia sudah memutuskan.

Fye lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Namun saat pemandangan dapur dan meja makan tersaji di hadapannya, tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah, matanya sedikit melebar melihat apa yang ada di atas meja makan dan tertutup tudung saji kecil.

Fye lagi-lagi tersenyum. Apapun yang tersembunyi di bawah sana, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Fye mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Pria ramping itu mendatangi meja makan dan membuka tudung saji tadi. Segelas susu, segelas air putih, beberapa botol tempat obat untuk sakit kepala Fye, dan sepiring spaghetti dengan bumbu sederhana. Fye menarik kursi dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuci muka. Ia mengambil garpu di sebelah piring spaghetti dan melilitkan segulung mie lurus itu untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Fye tidak butuh mencecap untuk menikmati bagaimana rasanya. Semoga kalian tidak lupa kalau dia kehilangan indera pengecapnya. Sehingga tanpa komentar apapun pria pirang itu berhasil mengosongkan isi piringnya tanpa waktu lama sekalipun spaghetti itu tak lebih dari makanan dingin—mungkin Kurogane sudah menyiapkannya sejak dari pagi sekali tadi—baginya. Tapi berhubung spaghetti tadi adalah karya Kurogane untuknya yang pertama, entah kenapa seperti ada bumbu yang membuatnya berasa di dalam mulut Fye.

Kini pria berambut pirang ini meraih gelas air putih dan mengeluarkan tiga butir obat ke telapak tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran aneh saat melihat butiran-butiran warna-warni itu sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya dan mendorongnya masuk ke kerongkongan dengan air putih.

TING TONG!

Fye menjauhkan bibir gelas dari bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara berbunyi. Kejutan kedua pagi ini, akhirnya ada yang mau bertamu ke apartemen ini setelah dua bulan lebih dia tinggal bersama Kurogane (Fye bisa segera yakin bukan Kurogane yang memencet bel pintu karena pria besar itu sudah terbiasa langsung masuk dengan master key miliknya).

Pria ramping itu menyeka sudut mulutnya dengan serbet makan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membukanya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam panjang menoleh ke arahnya begitu pintu terbuka sempurna.

Diam beberapa saat.

"Konichiwa," Fye tersenyum dan membuka percakapan.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kurogane?"

"Aah…kebetulan dia masih bekerja," kata Fye dengan ceria. "Anda mau menunggu? Kebetulan dia punya shift pendek di hari Jumat."

Wanita itu menatap Fye dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia menyesap rokok yang terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya lalu membuang asapnya. "Aku akan suka jika kau mau menyuguhkan sake untukku."

Fye masih tersenyum. "Kami punya wine yang sebenarnya untuk memasak. Tapi kurasa Kuro-sama tidak akan keberatan untuk berbagi dengan tamunya."

Fye memberi ruang untuk wanita itu agar bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau…boleh aku tahu siapa?" tanya wanita itu begitu Fye menutup kembali pintunya.

Fye menyusul wanita itu ke ruang tamu dan member gerakan dengan tangannya untuk mempersilakan wanita itu duduk. "Aku menumpang di sini."

Wanita itu kini duduk di sofa dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu Suwa menyewakan kamar."

Fye tertawa kecil. "Bukan menyewakan. Aku tinggal di sini, cuma-cuma. Setidaknya sampai sekarang Kuro-sama tidak pernah meminta uang tinggal padaku."

Wanita itu menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Fye. Kini ia tersenyum sambil sekali lagi menyesap rokoknya kemudian dimatikan di asbak di tengah meja. "Aku suka bagaimana caramu memanggilnya. Aku Yuuko Ichihara, siapa namamu?"

"Fye," Fye menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Hanya 'Fye'?"

Fye mengangkat bahu tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat."

Wanita itu, Yuuko, melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Fye. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang melupakan namanya sendiri?"

"Di sini ada buktinya," Fye menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ceria.

Yuuko tertawa anggun. "Baiklah. Hanya 'Fye' juga tidak apa-apa."

Fye masih tersenyum. "Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, akan kuambilkan wine untukmu."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka sake. Tapi apa boleh buat, Suwa tidak begitu suka minum." Wanita itu menopang sisi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Fye berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol besar wine dan mengambil dua gelas tinggi dari kitchen set, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Yuuko.

.:oOo:.

Kurogane menatap surat di tangannya kemudian membuang napas. Berulang kali ia membacanya dan perasaan dilema semakin menggelanyut di hatinya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja pengunjung di luar kedai ditemani secangkir kopi racikannya sendiri. Ini belum jam istirahat kedai, tapi tadi pria besar itu sudah meminta ijin kepada seluruh pegawainya untuk istirahat lebih dulu. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang.

Diletakkannya surat itu di meja dan dibiarkan terbuka dan bergerak-gerak ringan tertiup angin siang itu. Kurogane meraih telinga cangkir kopi dihadapannya dan sejenak menatap kopi hitam dalamnya. Pikirannya mungkin sehitam kopi itu, butuh dijernihkan. Belum selesai masalah pria berambut pirang yang tinggal bersamanya, kini ia harus dihadapkan pada sebuah masalah yang datang bersama dengan kertas yang dibacanya tadi. Dimana surat tadi berisi tawaran untuk mengikuti pelatihan barista di Australia.

Ia kemudian membasahi tenggorokannya dengan kopi yang hampir dingin tadi.

Sejujurnya ia tidak butuh gelar. Ia suduh cukup berhasil mengelola "Coffee Bar" dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Juga, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kedai. Memang para pegawainya dapat diandalkan sekalipun mereka terkadang suka membuat onar saat ia tidak ada di tempat. Tapi tetap saja, kedai ini sudah seperti hidupnya. Hiruk-pikuk pengunjung, bau khas aneka kopi dalam gudang, mesin-mesin _grinder_ dan mesin-mesin lain di dalam sana sudah seperti keluarganya yang tentunya akan Kurogane rindukan. Tapi bohong kalau dia bilang tidak berminat dengan tawaran yang tertulis pada surat di hadapannya. Ia ingin lebih mempelajari kopi. Ia ingin mengukur sejauh mana kecintaannya pada kopi dan ingin mengembangkan _skill_ yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia tidak mau pengunjung-pengunjung, baik pengunjung tetap atau baru, hanya datang untuk menikmati suasana hangat kedainya atau malah mungkin malah cuma ingin bertemu dengan para pegawai—juga dirinya. Ia ingin "Coffee Bar" terkenal karena cita rasa kopi hasil racikan tangannya. Ia ingin "Coffee Bar" lebih berhasil daripada sekarang.

Lalu kelebat pria ramping berambut pirang muncul di pikiran Kurogane. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan pria itu bisa mengingat semuanya. Kurogane tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak untuk menghancurkan apartemennya dan tidak untuk mengacaukan hidupnya lebih lama. _Dia terlalu liar untuk dilepaskan begitu saja_, begitu pikir Kurogane. Bahkan meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen saat ini sudah membuat Kurogane was-was. Dia menarik nafas lega diam-diam saat menemukan apartemennya masih utuh ketika pulang. Maka dari itu pagi tadi Kurogane berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sarapan si pria yang masih tidur pulas di kamarnya agar ia tidak menyentuh apapun di dapur tanpa pengawasan Kurogane.

"Kuro-san!"

Kurogane mengerjap dan menoleh ke arah suara. Ia melihat Fuuma, yang baru saja memanggilnya, melongokkan kepala di jendela dari dalam kedai.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu," lanjut pemuda jangkung itu.

"Siapa?" Kurogane melipat suratnya dan memasukkannya dalam kantung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Fuuma mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng, membuat Kurogane mengernyit.

Kurogane bangkit dari duduknya sambil berpesan pada Fuuma untuk membersihkan meja yang baru ia tempati dan masuk ke dalam kedai. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah pintu depan yang kini dijaga oleh dua pria dengan setelan hitam-hitam berbadan kekar. Di depan bar, Seishirou terlihat sedang bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian resmi yang ditemani oleh dua pria lain—yang lagi-lagi—dengan setelah hitam dan seorang gadis yang Kurogane ketahui sebagai gadis yang tempo hari datang ke kedai dan serta-merta memeluk Fye. Kurogane meneruskan langkah dan menghampiri orang-orang di depan bar itu.

"Sakurazuka," panggil Kurogane.

Seishirou menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, Kurogane-san."

Sejenak Kurogane menatap pria paruh baya di hadapannya sebelum kembali fokus pada Seishirou. "Monou bilang ada yang mencariku."

Seishirou kemudian menghadap pria paruh baya tadi sambil tersenyum sopan. "Ini Kurogane-san, pemilik kedai ini yang ingin Anda temui."

Pria paruh baya itu kembali mengamati Kurogane dengan seksama. Sementara pria besar itu membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda," kata pria paruh baya itu.

Kurogane menegakkan badannya. "Tidak sama sekali. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Kurogane menatap Seishirou yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan. Seishirou membimbing mereka ke salah satu meja yang kosong dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk pengunjung siang itu.

"Apakah Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Seishirou pada pria paruh baya itu setelah Kurogane mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak minum kopi. Terimakasih," jawab pria itu.

"Anda, Nona?" Seishirou menanyai gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sebelah pria paruh baya.

"Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan. Mungkin nanti," jawab gadis itu ambil tersenyum simpul yang dibalas oleh Seishirou.

"Kurogane-san?" Kali ini Sheishirou menoleh pada atasannya.

Kurogane menggeleng. "Kau bisa kerjakan yang lain."

Seishirou mengangguk lalu menunduk sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan meja tempat Kurogane dan para tamunya duduk.

"Saya Fei Wong Reed dan saya tidak akan berbasa-basi," Pria paruh baya itu memulai.

Kurogane waspada. Mungkin memang orang-orang ini tidak ada urusan dengannya, tapi karena Kurogane yakin mereka akan membicarakan pria berambut pirang yang tinggal di apartemennya, Kurogane tetap awas.

"Sekretaris di kantor saya," Pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. "tempo hari datang ke sini dan bertemu dengan salah satu pegawai di kedai ini."

Kurogane memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa pegawai itu adalah keponakan saya, Yuuy," lanjut pria itu.

Pupil merah ruby milik Kurogane membulat.

.:oOo:.

Fye menuang wine yang kesekian kali untuk tamu Kurogane. Ia sendiri hanya minum satu setengah gelas tadi dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan karena tidak tahu—tepatnya tidak ingat—sekuat apa dirinya dalam mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol.

Wanita yang bertamu sejak beberapa jam tadi—Yuuko— sudah bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya maupun Kurogane. Bahwa dirinya adalah _senpai_ Kurogane di sekolah dulu dan kini bekerja sebagai salah satu tim kreatif di stasiun televisi yang sering mengundang Kurogane untuk menjadi juri dalam kompetisi memasak yang diadakan intensif di sana. Dan kedatangannya kali ini juga untuk mengundang Kurogane kembali dalam acara itu.

Fye sudah menunjukkan kekagumannya pada pemilik apartemen yang lebih terkenal daripada dirinya yang seorang pattiserie. Saat mendengarnya, Yuuko menawarkan Fye untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Namun Fye menolaknya secara halus dengan alasan ia harus bekerja di kedai Kurogane. Terlalu riskan untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia kehilangan indra pengecap. Salah-salah Yuuko bisa mengorek lebih jauh dan Fye takut tidak bisa mencari kebohongan yang tepat untuk menutupi asal mula keberadaannya di apartemen Kurogane. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang tahu tentang bagaimana Fye bisa masuk dalam kehidupan Kurogane, Fye sudah memutuskannya sejak dulu.

"Haaaaah," Yuuko mengosongkan gelas tingginya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kurogane Suwa itu lama sekali ya?!"

Fye menoleh ke jam dinding besar di dinding ruang tamu. "Biasanya jam sekian dia sudah pulang. Mungkin sedang ramai sekali di kedai."

Yuuko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah melarangku pergi ke kedai, menunggu di apartemen ternyata dia pulang terlambat."

Fye tersenyum kecut.

Yuuko melirik pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelahnya itu. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan ketertarikan pada pria itu sejak ia membukakan pintu depan tadi.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Fye ceria.

Yuuko tersenyum anggun. "Tidak. Hanya berfikir sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana."

Tanpa Yuuko tahu, wajah Fye menegang. "_Hontou_?"

.:oOo:.

Kurogane terlihat berpikir saat pria paruh baya di hadapannya meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan Fye di apartemennya. Bukannya Kurogane keberatan akan hal itu, masalahnya Fye baru saja sembuh dari sakit kepalanya. Kalau memang orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang dari masa lalu Fye, bukan tidak mungkin Fye akan mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala lagi. Tapi Fye juga berhak tahu masa lalunya, 'kan?! Pasti rasanya menyiksa sekali tidak mengetahui jati diri dan keluarga sendiri.

Kurogane menghela napas dan kemudian menatap pria paruh baya dan gadis berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya. "Baiklah. Akan saya antar kalian ke sana."

"Saya sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan hati Anda." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan membungkuk pada Kurogane.

"Saya hanya sedikit membantu," kata Kurogane yang sebenarnya masih dilanda cemas.

.::oOo:.

"Ingatanku buruk. Aku benar-benar lupa pernah melihatmu dimana. Lagipula itu juga belum tentu dirimu," Yuuko menuang wine untuk dirinya sendiri.

Fye terdiam.

Yuuko kembali melirik pria itu. "Apakah informasi ini sangat penting bagimu?"

Fye mengangguk pelan. "Aku berharap ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku tentang siapa diriku."

Yuuko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Fye dengan mata merah gelapnya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi wanita itu sadar ada area-area dimana ia tidak dapat meletakkan tangannya di situ. Sehingga Yuuko memilih untuk kembali mengosongkan gelasnya.

"Ahh, gomenasai," Fye menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Yuuko mengulum senyum sembari menikmati wine-nya. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang bermasalah di sekitarku."

Fye terlihat kembali bergairah kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita itu. "Termasuk Kurotan?"

Yuuko menaruh gelas tingginya di meja lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Kalau Kurogane itu, apapun yang ada dunia ini merupakan masalah baginya."

"Dia orang yang sangat unik sekali," Fye kembali menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

Yuuko juga ikut tertawa anggun. "Aku sudah menduga kau tertarik padanya."

Dan keduanya tertawa-tawa sambil membicarakan pemilik apartemen yang belum kunjung datang itu.

.:oOo:.

Kurogane hendak menyorot mobilnya dengan remote saat ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan melihat Fei Wong Reed sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Keberatan jika naik bersama kami?" tanyanya.

Kurogane melihat pengawal-pengawal dengan setelan hitam di belakang pria paruh baya itu. Ia sebenarnya enggan sekali bersama lebih lama dengan orang-orang asing ini. Namun menolak ajakan itu agaknya juga bukan ide baik, jadi Kurogane memilih mengangguk.

"Himura!" panggil Kurogane pada Rikuou yang tengah membantu Sheishirou mengangkat pot tanaman besar. Pemuda berbadan bebal itu menoleh. "Aku titip mobil ini di garasi toko obat, besok akan kuambil. Kau bisa kemudikan?"

"Osh!" jawab Rikuou singkat dan pelan. Ia mendatangi sang pemilik kedai untuk menerima kunci mobil.

"Sakurazuka, aku pulang dulu," lanjut Kurogane pada Seishirou.

Seishirou mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Kurogane kemudian berjalan menyusul Fei Wong Reed menuju mobil limousine-nya. Ia dipersilakan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul pria paruh baya itu dan gadis berambut pirang. Tak lama kemudian mesin dinyalakan dan mobil mewah itu meninggalkan lokal kedai Kurogane.

Hening selama perjalanan. Kurogane masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang tak henti dilanda was-was. Padahal bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Harusnya ia senang jika ada orang yang mengenali Fye. Maka pemuda pirang itu bisa segera angkat kaki dari apartemennya, meninggalkan dirinya dan Kurogane bisa kembali pada hidup tenangnya yang saat ini terusik oleh pria pirang itu.

Tapi kenyataannya berbeda sekarang. Masalahnya Kurogane merasa bahwa pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya ini memiliki aura yang sedikit mencurigakan. Ia terlalu serius untuk menjadi paman seorang alien super ceria macam Fye—begitulah Fye di mata Kurogane.

"Boleh saya tahu kapan kalian bertemu?" Sang pria paruh baya membuka suara di tengah keheningan tadi.

Kurogane terlihat mengingat. "Mungkin sekitar dua setengah bulan yang lalu."

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Dia datang ke kedai saya pada suatu malam," jawab Kurogane.

"Dia…benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?"

Kurogane menaikkan sedikit alisnya tak kentara sebelum menjawab. "Kira-kira seperti itu."

Fei Wong Reed mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalan raya melalui jendela kaca di sebelahnya. Kurogane masih menatap sisi wajah pria paruh baya itu. Rasa curiganya semakin besar.

.:oOo:.

"Aku akan pulang kalau sampai jam empat dia belum kembali," Yuuko melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Gomen. Harusnya Kurotan bisa pulang lebih cepat," kata Fye sambil tersenyum tak enak.

Yuuko mengibaskan tangannya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Justru aku yang minta maaf sudah menghabiskan persediaan wine kalian."

Fye mengikuti arah pandangan Yuuko pada dua botol wine kosong di atas meja. Kemudian pria berambut pirang itu tertawa singkat. "Yahh, seperti kata Yuuko-san tadi, Kurotan jarang sekali minum. Lidah dan penciumannya adalah aset berharga yang harus dia jaga."

Yuuko mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau tidak salah kemarin ada kenalanku yang meminta alamat apartemen ini. Dia bilang ingin menawarkan sekolah barista pada Kurogane."

"Eh?" Fye tertegun.

"Iya. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Kurogane sangat berbakat dan memiliki aset luar biasa, sangat disayangkan kalau tidak terasah dengan baik."

Fye diam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin suratnya belum sampai. Harusnya dititipkan saja padaku ya?!"

Fye masih menatap diam Yuuko yang sudah selesai bicara, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Wahh, Kurogane tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini."

.:oOo:.

Kurogane memimpin rombongan melewati lorong-lorong yang menuju ke apartemennya. Tanpa komunikasi mereka melewati pintu demi pintu. Sungguh dia sangat risih dengan begitu banyak derap langkah yang mengikutinya. Fei Wong Reed mengajak keempat pengawalnya untuk ikut bersamanya masuk. Keempatnya berbaris rapi di belakang pria paruh baya itu dan gadis berambut pirang.

_Bukan untuk menyeret pria aneh itu pulang bersama mereka, 'kan?!_, tanya Kurogane dalam hati.

Kurogane kemudian mengernyit sebentar. Entah bagaimana bisa dia begitu yakin bahwa orang-orang di belakangnya ini adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar dari masa lalu Fye. Mungkin karena mimpi yang pria pirang itu ceritakan malam itu, tentang Yuuy dan Fye. Seharusnya tadi Kurogane menanyakan perihal ini pada rombongan di belakangnya itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengijinkan mereka menemui Fye di apartemennya. Mendadak ia merasa baru saja melakukan sebuah kecerobohan. Dan perasaan Kurogane tidak kunjung membaik, malah cenderung semakin bertambah parah.

.:oOo:.

Yuuko menuliskan nomor telepon genggamnya pada secarik kertas kemudian diserahkan pada Fye. Pria pirang itu menerimanya kemudian mengamati tulisan Yuuko pada kertas itu sebentar.

"Katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku di nomor itu saja," pesan Yuuko sambil mengenakan tasnya.

Fye mengangguk. "Hontou ni gomenasai. Harusnya kalian bisa bertemu."

Yuuko tersenyum cantik. "Harus berapa kali kubilang, tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu."

Fye ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas kunjungan dan waktunya untuk mengobrol."

"Kau ternyata sama uniknya dengan pemilik apartemen ini. Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu?"

Fye tetap memamerkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Ne! Akan kuantar sampai ke depan," Fye kemudian mengikuti langkah Yuuko yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju pintu depan.

.:oOo:.

Kurogane berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia membalikkan badan ke arah rombongan di belakangnya.

"Ini apartemen saya," katanya yang dibalas anggukan dari Fei Wong Reed.

Kurogane mengeluarkan master key dari dalam saku celananya. Ia memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang di pintu lalu memutarnya.

.:oOo:.

Fye dan Yuuko menghentikan saat terdengar bunyi dari arah pintu. Seketika Fye tersenyum.

"Kurasa itu Kuromyuu," katanya.

"Ya ampun! Giliran aku mau pulang, sekarang dia datang," Yuuko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Keduanya menunggu sampai pintu terbuka.

.:oOo:.

Kurogane memutar knop hingga pintu terbuka. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dua orang yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Yang satu adalah seorang pria tersenyum dengan sangat ceria, yang satu lagi seorang wanita dengan muka masam.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini?" tanya wanita yang bermuka masam, Yuuko.

"Aku tidak memintamu datang jam sekian," balas Kurogane dingin.

Yuuko menunjuk muka Kurogane. "Begitukah caramu minta maaf pada orang yang sudah menunggumu selama tiga jam lebih."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya," Kurogane masuk ke dalam apartemen kemudian menoleh ada rombongan yang sejenak ia lupakan. "Mari silakan masuk."

"Wah, Kuropipi membawa tamu ya?!" tanya si pria dengan nada kelewat bersemangat, Fye.

Kurogane hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada pria itu, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi yang diberikan Kurogane.

Kemudian rombongan itu memasuki apartemen Kurogane. Membuat Fye, yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya, seketika membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tertegun melihat rombongan yang baru datang itu. Begitupun sebaliknya, Fei Wong Reed sepertinya terkejut melihat keberadaan Fye di situ. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak jelas. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama tanpa kata.

Kurogane memandang keduanya bergantian. Ia berharap tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

===TBC===

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga ini part delapannya! /elap ingus/ Terimakasih sekali kepada semuanya yang masih sudi membaca cerita ini. Sekalian menjawab pertanyaan Yuuppe di kolom review, saya menginformasikan kalau saya masih gak tahu mau secara pasti akan tamat di chapter berapa. Hehehe~ tapi mungkin gak akan lama lagi. Sekitar sepuluh chappie lagi lahh! /ditoyor/ Hehe~ becanda.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saran dan kritik ditunggu, seperti biasa :D


	9. Chapter 9

Note : (Masih) typo sana-sini, bahasa kacau, OOC, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

* * *

Kurogane bersedekap di tempatnya berdiri. Saat ini ia berada di luar apartemennya bersama Yuuko, memberikan waktu kepada tamu-tamunya untuk berbicara pribadi dengan Fai. Yuuko sendiri tidak keberatan saat pria besar itu mengajaknya keluar. Di hadapan Kurogane, wanita itu berdiri sambil merokok dan menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya kemari—ke apartemen Kurogane.

Namun kendati saat ini Yuuko sedang bicara dengannya, nyatanya Kurogane tidak memberikan perhatian penuh pada wanita itu. Kita tahu kenapa, tentunya pikiran tuan besar itu sudah lari pada pria berambut pirang yang ada di dalam apartemennya, yang saat ini mungkin dikelilingi oleh orang asing—tentunya bagi Fai yang saat ini kehilangan ingatan, tamu-tamu yang dibawa Kurogane adalah orang asing—dan menginterogasi pria berambut pirang itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kurogane berharap Fai bisa menghadapi mereka tanpa membuat sakit kepalanya menyerang kembali. Atau mungkin seharusnya Kurogane tetap tinggal di dalam dan ikut duduk bersama mereka, menemani Fai yang barang kali butuh sedikit bantuan.

Kemudian Kurogane mengernyit. Sejak kapan ia punya ide menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu si pirang itu dalam masalahnya? Rasanya dulu ia tidak pernah mengijinkan hal-hal yang menyangkut kehidupan pria itu mengusik benteng ketentraman yang telah lama Kurogane bangun. Kenapa sekarang ia mau repot begini?

"Suwa, kurasa kau tidak mendengarkanku," Suara dingin yang datang dari bibir Yuuko menyadarkan Kurogane. Pria besar itu menatap wanita yang berdiri anggun sambil berkacak pinggang dengan rokok terselip di salah satu sela jari tangannya. "Aku sudah menunggumu tiga jam lebih, tidak kau beri kesempatan berbicara dengan duduk santai di dalam, dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Maaf, aku…" Kurogane menghela napas dan mengusap dahinya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Yuuko menyelidiki wajah Kurogane. "Harusnya kau tidak usah memaksaku untuk mengatakan kepentingan apa yang membawaku kemari sekarang jika jiwamu sedang tidak bersamamu."

Kurogane menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _apa maksudmu?_

"Kau harusnya di dalam, dengan teman sekamarmu," lanjut Yuuko sambil menyesap rokoknya.

Wajah Kurogane berubah, campuran antara jengah dan marah.

"Oh, ayolah! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu," kata Yuuko yang kini melipat tangan melihat ekspresi pria besar di hadapannya. "Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa semua orang bisa kau kelabui dengan wajah datarmu itu, tapi aku tidak termasuk dalam 'semua orang' yang kau pikir itu."

Kurogane menatap diam wanita berambut hitam legam itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, bisa kubaca itu dari wajahmu," kata Yuuko lagi dengan nada dalam.

.:xXx:.

Mata Fai tidak lepas dari rombongan yang datang bersama Kurogane tadi. Mereka sudah duduk melingkari meja sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu dan belum berbicara banyak, hanya perkenalan di awal saja. Fai sudah tahu maksud kedatangan mereka ke sini. Selain Kurogane yang berkata bahwa mereka ingin bertemu dengannya, kehadiran Chii di antara mereka membuat Fai paham bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang mencari dan menganggap dirinya adalah Yuui.

Fai kemudian menatap pria paruh baya yang menarik perhatiannya dari pertama ia melihatnya di ambang pintu tadi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Fai merasa pernah melihat seseorang di suatu waktu meskipun dia amnesia. Maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mungkin orang-orang ini ada hubungan dengan masa lalunya. Fai dapat melihat pria paruh baya itu sendiri—Fei Wong Reed—juga intens memperhatikan Fai. Bola mata abu-abu gelapnya penuh dengan selidik.

Fai kemudian mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya. "Saya sangat berterimakasih kalian mau datang kemari hanya untuk mencari saya."

Chii sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya. "Kami tadi datang ke kedai untuk mencari Anda, tapi Kurogane-_san_ berkata Anda sedang tidak enak badan."

Fai menoleh ke arah Chii, masih tersenyum. "Ah, iya. Sebenarnya saya sudah lebih baik, tapi pria besar di luar sana masih belum mengijinkanku bekerja."

"Kau bekerja untuknya?" Fei Wong menyahut.

Fai melirik pria paruh baya itu, senyumnya sedikit memudar. "Saya membantunya mengurus kedai sebagai imbalan karena diijinkan tinggal di sini."

Fei Wong terdiam lagi.

"Jadi," Fai kembali menghadap Chii. "apa Chii-_san_ sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa saya adalah Yuui-_san_?"

Chii menunduk lalu menggeleng. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Saya masuk ke ruangan Anda tanpa ijin dan membuat berantakan beberapa berkas-berkas penting demi menemukan foto Anda."

Fai tertawa singkat. "Saya belum tentu Yuui-_san_ yang kalian cari, kenapa Chii-_san_ harus minta maaf?"

Chii menatap Fai dengan sedih lagi.

Fai menghela napas dan mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya sebelum berujar, "Saya akan menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Silakan," jawab Fei Wong Reed.

"Jika saya memang Yuui, apakah ada seseorang bernama 'Fai' yang kalian kenal?" Fai menatap serius seluruh tamu di hadapannya.

Air muka Fei Wong berubah.

.:xXx:.

"Kau pernah mengenal Fai sebelumnya?" tanya Yuuko.

Kurogane menggeleng sambil menatap lantai. "Dia datang ke kedai pada suatu malam dan memaksaku membuatkannya kopi saat jam tutup. Orang itu sejak awal sudah membuat kepalaku repot."

"Bagaimana kau mengajaknya ke sini?"

Kurogane mendongak menatap wanita itu. "Dia tidak cerita padamu?"

"Mungkin aku memang selalu ingin tahu, tapi aku tidak suka mengorek informasi tentang seseorang yang baru saja kukenal."

Kurogane mendesah sambil menyandarkan badannya pada dinding. "Dia pingsan setelah meminum beberapa jenis kopi."

"Kopimu…"

"Bukan karena kopiku!" potong Kurogane. "Kurasa dia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dan kelelahan. Sialnya, dia datang padaku."

Yuuko tertawa anggun. "Kalian sudah ditakdirkan."

Kurogane mendengus. "Kebetulan."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan," Yuuko menyesap rokoknya yang kian memendek. "Semuanya sudah dihubungkan oleh takdir."

"Persetan apa katamu," Kurogane mendelik.

Yuuko menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pria besar di hadapannya yang tidak pernah santai menghadapi sesuatu.

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," kata Yuuko lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Kurogane.

"Siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan dari tadi?" tanya Yuuko balik.

Wajah Kurogane berubah serius. "Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Fai, dan dia sama terkejutnya seperti dirimu."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

Yuuko menyesap rokoknya lagi. "Aku lupa."

Kurogane menghela napas kecewa sambil menatap kesal ke arah Yuuko yang memandang ke arah langit-langit dan terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi kalian berdua…kenapa begitu ingin tahu?" tanya Yuuko.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu juga kalau dia hilang ingatan?"

"Aaaah~" Yuuko menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Pantas saja dia tidak ingat nama lengkapnya."

Kurogane mengangguk sekali sambil kembali bersedekap.

"Jangan bilang kalau orang-orang yang kau bawa tadi adalah keluarganya," kata Yuuko lagi.

"Entahlah," Nada Kurogane mengambang. "Kurasa aku mengambil keputusan yang gegabah dengan membawa mereka ke sini sekarang."

.:xXx:.

Fei Wong masih belum memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Fai ajukan tentang hubungan Yuui dan "Fai". Ia memilih diam dan menatap Fai yang juga menatapnya dengan bola mata biru lautnya yang menuntut. Pria paruh baya itu sendiri terlihat mengatur ekspresinya setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya," kata Fei Wong akhirnya.

"Saya terbangun di rumah sakit hari itu dan tidak mengingat apapun, hanya yakin bahwa nama saya 'Fai'. Selebihnya tidak ada yang teringat."

Fei Wong Reed diam-diam menelan ludah.

"Belum lama ini saya juga bermimpi tentang seseorang bernama 'Fai'," lanjut Fai lagi. "Jika kalian mengenal saya sebagai Yuui, seharusnya kalian juga mengenal 'Fai' kan?!"

"Kau—maksudku…Yuui," Fei Wong sedikit terbata. "tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang 'Fai'."

Fai kembali menatap mata Fei Wong, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan pria paruh baya itu.

.:xXx:.

"Ngomong-ngomong undangannya sudah sampai padamu?" tanya Yuuko mendadak saat obrolan tentang Fai terhenti karena Kurogane yang kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kurogane teringat kertas di saku kemejanya. "Sudah."

"Jawabanmu?"

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan sekarang," kata Kurogane. "Aku butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Tidak hanya satu-dua hal penting yang harus kutinggalkan jika aku menyanggupinya."

Yuuko mengangguk. "Tapi perlu kau ingat juga bahwa kesempatan ini langka sekali. Belum tentu kau akan mendapatkan tawaran yang sama untuk kedua kali. Kalaupun nanti kau memutuskan untuk menolaknya, pastikan kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kurogane.

.:xXx:.

"Benarkah sekalipun saya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang 'Fai' sebelumnya?" Fai kembali bertanya sambil menatap Fei Wong dengan serius.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

Sejenak ruang tamu kembali hening. Fai merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Fei Wong Reed. Entah disembunyikan darinya atau disembunyikan dari Chii dan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di sekitar mereka. Ia bisa melihat bola mata Fei Wong yang tak fokus saat berbicara dengan dirinya. Selain itu, ia yakin jika mimpi tentang seseorang bernama 'Fai' yang memanggilnya Yuui itu bukan sama sekali tidak mengandung arti.

"Tapi kau bisa pulang," kata Fei Wong. "Dan kita bisa mencari tahu tentang 'Fai' yang kau maksud jika kau benar-benar penasaran. Siapa tahu kau punya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya di rumah"

Chii kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Benar! Pasti ada banyak barang yang dapat membantu memulihkan ingatan Anda."

Fai menatap Fei Wong dan Chii bergantian.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa ikut dengan kami sekarang. Kau bisa datang ke rumah kapanpun kau siap," Fei Wong mencoba tersenyum.

Fai masih belum memberi jawaban dan hanya menunduk. Kekhawatirannya datang lagi. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya kehidupannya sebelumnya? Kenyataan-kenyataan seperti apakah yang harus ia terima tentang dirinya di masa lalu? Dan di atas itu semua, adakah orang-orang seperti Kurogane dan para pegawai kedai yang mampu membuatnya nyaman di tengah kritis identitas yang ia alami seperti sekarang?

Dan kelebat pria besar pemilik apartemen ini pun memenuhi matanya.

.:xXx:.

"Urusanku sudah selesai," Yuuko melihat jam tangannya. "Aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya, bahkan mengobrol banyak hal denganmu di luar hal yang biasa kutangani."

"Kau pulang?" tanya Kurogane.

Yuuko mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau mau aku tetap di sini?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya…" Kurogane menggaruk tangkuknya. "Aku hanya bingung harus seperti apa menghadapinya nanti."

"Siapa?"

"Pria amnesia itu, siapa lagi?" balas Kurogane, terlihat jengah.

Yuuko terlihat berpikir. Tapi tak lama sampai senyum usil terbit di bibirnya. "Kenapa? Kau butuh bantuanku untuk mendekatinya? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap kikuk begini."

Kurogane mendelik lagi. Sungguh dia tidak suka komentar-komentar macam ini yang dilontarkan semua orang menyangkut dirinya dan pria berambut pirang yang ada di dalam sana. Sepertinya—Kurogane menyimpulkan—semua orang menganggap bahwa Kurogane memang memiliki hubungan terselubung dengan pria pirang itu.

"Hadapi saja secara biasa. Kalaupun kalian terpaksa membicarakan tentang masalahnya, bicarakan secara baik-baik. Dia butuh pendengar," kata Yuuko.

"Aku suka saranmu. Hanya saja entah kenapa nada bicaramu membuatku sebal," Kurogane menatap wanita berambut hitam yang tengah membuang asap rokoknya itu.

Yuuko tertawa menggoda. "Dia menyukaimu. Jadi kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyukainya juga?"

Kurogane mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa ambigu dengan deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita di hadapannya.

"Dan lagi, aku merasa kalian mirip," tambah Yuuko.

.:xXx:.

Fei Wong Reed berdiri dari duduknya, disusul oleh Chii. Para pengawal dengan setelan serba hitam pun bersiap untuk mengawal Fei Wong.

"Aku sudah memberikan kartu namaku pada Kurogane-_san_," Fei Wong mengancingkan jasnya. "Aku memintanya untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu juga sebaliknya jika kau ingin menghubungi kami untuk pulang."

Fai hanya mengangguk pasif. Padahal sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk mengenal Kurogane, ia sudah membiasakan diri untuk berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang asing dalam kehidupan Kurogane yang suatu saat harus pergi jika ia sudah menemukan siapa keluarga dan dirinya sebenarnya. Namun kenyataannya sekarang, saat ia sudah ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang begitu yakin bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga mereka, Fai justru merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat ia mendengar kata _pulang_. Harus ia akui, pria besar pemilik apartemen yang luar biasa dingin itu telah membuatnya nyaman, entah bagaimana bisa.

.:xXx:.

Yuuko kembali tertawa menggoda saat Kurogane kembali memberinya kalimat panjang penuh nada kekesalan setiap kali wanita itu mengungkapkan pemikirannya tentang hubungan di antara pria besar itu dan Fai. Bagi Yuuko, adalah mustahil seorang Kurogane bisa menerima dan menahan diri untuk tidak membentak seseorang dengan sifat yang begitu berkebalikan dengannya. Tentu—menurut Yuuko—Kurogane memiliki perasaan tersendiri untuk Fai meski belum bisa mengutarakan dan menyebutnya seperti apa.

"Berhenti tertawa kubilang!" Kurogane menggeram dengan rona merah yang sedikit terbit di sekitar pipi dan telinganya. "Untuk apa aku menyukai pria amnesia itu? Aku masih normal!"

Yuuko kembali memasang wajah usil. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus mengencaninya atau apa, lagipula definisi suka yang kukatakan berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kurogane mendengus dan terlihat seperti mengontrol ekspresi mukanya yang sebelumnya terlihat jengah.

"Lagipula, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Jangan terlalu berlebihan berkata kau tidak menyukainya, salah-salah…"

Belum sampai Yuuko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu apartemen Kurogane terbuka. Dari dalam muncul Fai yang di belakangnya berdiri Fei Wong Reed, Chii, dan para pengawalnya. Mata Fai dan Kurogane bertemu sejenak.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda, Kurogane-san," Fei Wong memecah hening. "Mungkin setelah ini saya masih akan merepotkan Anda lagi."

Kurogane mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang rambutnya mulai tertutup uban itu. Ia mengangguk sekali. "Senang dapat membantu Anda."

Kedua pria itu berjabat tangan di hadapan Fai.

"Kami permisi dulu," Kata Fei Wong Reed.

Kembali Kurogane mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk pada Fei Wong yang dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh yang bersangkutan. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Fai tanpa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Fai sebelum memimpin rombongan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kurogane.

Sang pemilik apartemen menatap punggung tamu-tamunya yang kian menjauh dan menghilang saat berbelok di sudut lorong. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Fai yang masih menunduk menatap lantai tanpa cengiran atau kalimat ceria khas dirinya seperti biasa.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Fai menegakkan kepala dan memandang Kurogane. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Tidak, semua baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak sakit kepala."

Fai kembali menunduk. Membuat Kurogane dan Yuuko saling berpandangan tak paham.

"Baik! Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum menggoda pada dua pria di hadapannya. "Kurasa kalian butuh waktu pribadi."

"Kau!" Kurogane mengancam yang dibalas dengan tawa jahil Yuuko dan Fai yang senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar. "Enyah kau, Penyihir!"

Yuuko kembali tertawa anggun tapi menggoda. "Sampai ketemu lain waktu ya?!"

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Fai dan Kurogane meliriknya diam-diam.

Yuuko mengangguk pada Fai sebelum menoleh pada Kurogane. "Kau, Kurogane! Pikirkan matang-matang tentang tawaran sekolah barista itu juga tentang pembicaraan terakhir kita tadi."

"Terakhir?" Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengingat topik apa saja yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan Yuuko sampai akhirnya ia melotot saat mengetahui apa maksud Yuuko. Dan sebelum ia bisa berkata-kata, Yuuko sudah melarikan diri sambil tertawa puas yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Yuuko-san orang yang menyenangkan," Fai tersenyum lagi dan masih menatap kepergian wanita itu.

Kurogane hanya mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian kembali ditatapnya Fai dalam diam, membuat si pirang menoleh dan menatap mata ruby menyalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si pirang. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Kurogane masih menatap Fai dengan ekspresi serius.

"Wah! Kurotan mencemaskanku ya?!" Fai mencubit kedua pipi Kurogane. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

Kurogane tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Ia hanya diam sampai Fai melepaskan kedua pipinya dan menatapnya masih dengan senyumnya—yang kelewat ceria seperti biasa. Kurogane mengangkat tangannya lalu mengucek rambut pirang Fai sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Membiarkan Fai terdiam di depan pintu, menikmati sensasi setelah tangan besar Kurogane menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Rasanya nyaman, namun entah mengapa menyakitkan di saat yang sama.

.:xXx:.

Kurogane menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia baru selesai mandi dan kini berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa suara. Sengaja, ingin mengawasi Fai yang tengah memasak tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan. Oke, Kurogane memang harus mengakui bahwa dia khawatir. Pria pirang itu memang sepertinya baik-baik saja, dalam artian dia tidak pusing atau merasakan apapun yang menyangkut kesehatannya. Tapi Kurogane yakin pikirannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau masak apa lagi?" Akhirnya Kurogane bersuara. Ia bisa melihat Fai sedikit terlonjak dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Kuropipi, kau mengagetkanku!" Fai menoleh sekilas dan Kurogane bisa melihat pria pirang itu memajukan bibirnya.

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang sudah diletakkan piring di hadapannya dan duduk di sana, mengawasi Fai yang mengenakan apron dan sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran rumput laut serta nasi.

"Aku buatkan _sushi_ saja, oke?" Fai menggulung nasi, lauk dan sayur dalam lembaran rumput laut dengan tikar _sushi_. "Aku sedang malas untuk membuatkanmu macam-macam."

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil gelas di ujung meja dan menuang air putih ke dalamnya untuk diminum habis dalam sekejap.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Kuroburo," kata Fai sambil memotong _sushi_nya.

"Kau bilang kau _patissier_, tapi tidak sekalipun kau buatkan aku menu mewah," Kurogane kembali menggosok rambutnya.

Fai tertawa kecil dan membawa irisan-irisan _sushi_ di atas piring besar ke meja. "Kau lupa aku amnesia?"

Kurogane mengalungkan handuk di lehernya sebelum meraih sumpit kayu dan memisahkannya untuk menjepit satu iris _sushi_. "Jadi kau hanya ingat nama dan profesimu tapi kau lupa resep-resep yang sudah kau buat sebelumnya?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, kepalaku yang menolak mengingatnya," Fai masih tertawa dan menyusul Kurogane menikmati _sushi_ buatannya—karena tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit, ia menggunakan garpu untuk memakannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kurogane mengunyah sebentar dan berujar, "Masih kurang rasa. Dimana bubuk cabeku?"

Fai menggoyangkan garpunya. "Tidak ada bubuk cabe lagi. Indra perasamu harus dijaga dengan baik dari rasa-rasa yang terlalu kuat kalau kau mau mengambil sekolah barista itu."

Kurogane menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menjepit irisan _sushi_ keduanya.

"Yuuko-san menunggumu terlalu lama, akhirnya kami mengobrol banyak hal tentangmu. Termasuk tawaran sekolah barista itu," kata Fai sambil mengunyah saat ia mengetahui gelagat Kurogane.

Kurogane belum menjawab. Tidak menyangka dia harus membicarakan hal ini sebegini cepat dengan pria pirang di hadapannya itu. Terlebih lagi, justru pria itulah yang memulai topik pembicaraan itu.

"Jawabanmu bagaimana?" Fai menatap Kurogane.

Kurogane menghela napas dan akhirnya memasukkan irisan _sushi_ ke mulutnya. "Aku belum memutuskannya."

Fai tidak menjawab, merasa Kurogane belum selesai hanya dengan kalimat barusan. Jadi ia memilih menunggu pria besar itu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi

Kurogane meletakkan sumpitnya di piring dan wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku mencemaskan kedai."

Fai ingin sekali mencandai pria di depannya yang sangat jarang sekali mau terbuka padanya seperti ini. Namun melihat ekspresi Kurogane, rasanya bercanda bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan sekarang. Mengingat juga apa yang dibicarakan Kurogane bukan hal sepele.

"Ada anak-anak di sana," kata Fai hati-hati.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir," aku Kurogane. "Kedai itu adalah hal terakhir yang kupunya dari orangtuaku. Aku tidak bisa mengentengkannya begitu saja meski aku sudah mempercayai anak-anak itu sama seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Fai mengetuk-ketukkan garpunya ke piring, menciptakan denting halus yang mengisi ruang makan.

"Tapi di sisi lain, bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak mengharapkan tawaran semacam ini," Kurogane mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menyambar cepat satu _sushi_ dan memakannya.

Fai tersenyum. "Orangtuamu juga ingin agar kau bisa menjadi barista hebat, ingat itu."

Kurogane mendongak dan melihat untuk pertama kalinya Fai tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda. Senyum yang terlihat lebih tulus ketimbang biasanya. Ia mengontrol dirinya saat sekejap pria di hadapannya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kurogane.

Fai menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Kurogane sesaat. Ia merasa ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran pada pertanyaan Kurogane. Benarkah pria besar di hadapannya itu mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah dirinya merupakan salah satu faktor mengapa Kurogane tidak segera mengiyakan tawaran sekolah barista itu? Ataukah pertanyaan itu salah satu bentuk pengusiran secara halus agar Fai meninggalkan apartemen Kurogane sehingga pria besar itu tidak bertanggung jawab atas dirinya lagi?

"Aku bisa pulang," kata Fai akhirnya.

Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang-orang itu menemukanku dan menawariku pulang," ujar Fai lagi. "Tentu ada banyak hal yang menjelaskan siapa diriku kalau aku pulang."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kurogane.

"Hn~" Fye menelan _sushi_nya. "Sebenarnya tidak."

Kurogane memperhatikan pria pirang di hadapannya.

"Hanya saja," lanjut Fai. "aku harus kembali pada duniaku kan?!"

Kurogane masih mendengarkan.

"Juga," Vakum. Fai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Berpura-pura memisahkan sayur dari dalam gulungan _sushi_nya. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu terus-terusan, Kuropii."

Kali ini Kurogane bereaksi. "Aku tidak…"

"Kalau aku pergi, kau juga akan lebih mudah memikirkan tawaran sekolah barista itu," potong Fai yang kembali mendongak menatap Kurogane sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsunya lagi.

.:oOo:.

"Kau tidak memastikannya tewas saat kecelakaan itu?" tanya Fei Wong Reed di telepon. Nada suaranya terdengar marah. "Kau mengabaikan perintahku, hah?"

"Sebelum orang-orangku berhasil memastikannya, polisi lebih dulu datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab seseorang dari ujung telepon yang lain.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk melakukannya sendiri, bukan menyerahkannya pada anak buahmu yang bodoh itu!" hardik Fei Wong Reed.

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung lain telepon. "Berhentilah berteriak atau kau akan membuatku tuli, Paman."

"Sekali lagi kuperintahkan, lenyapkan dia! Juga siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi kita!" perintah Fei Wong Reed.

"Aku tahu," jawab orang itu lagi. "Biar aku yang mengurus kakak kembarku itu."

==== To Be Continue ===

* * *

Terkadang saya memang membutuhkan satu sentakan untuk menyadarkan bahwa saya punya satu proyek berdebu setelah terlalu lama ditinggalkan ini /dibejek-bejek/. Terimakasih sekali untuk Yuu-san yang kapan hari mention dan membuat rasa bersalah saya pada fic ini kembali hahaha /kembali dibejek-bejek/

Sudah masuk chapter sembilan, dan semakin aneh isinya hehehe~

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah masuk. Hontou ni gomen karena vakum berkepanjangan dan membuat fic ini terbengkalai.

Masih berkenankah untuk review? /gelar tikar/


	10. Chapter 10

Note : (Masih dan akan tetap) typo sana-sini, bahasa dan tata tulis kacau, OOC, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Coffee Bar Story (c) Ken

* * *

Kurogane menggeliat begitu ia bangun dengan badan kaku pagi itu akibat tidur di sofa. Ia tidur dengan posisi tak nyaman mengingat badannya terlalu tinggi untuk muat di sofa yang paling panjang di apartemennya sekalipun. Dan begitu kesadaran menguasainya sepenuhnya, Kurogane mendapati ada sesuatu yang membungkus badannya.

_Selimut_?

Kurogane mengingat. Semalam ia berniat belajar dengan kembali membaca buku-buku tentang kopi setelah makan malam sambil menunggu Fai membersihkan kamar. Ia hanya mangambil buku dan kacamata dari kamar, dia tidak ingat membawa selimut juga.

Kurogane juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi mengenakan kacamata yang ia gunakan untuk membaca semalam. Ia menoleh ke meja di sebelahnya dan menemukan kacamata itu di sana, juga buku yang ia baca. Kemungkinan besar ia ketiduran dan ada orang lain yang melepas kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya serta buku yang Kurogane baca di meja, juga menyelimutinya.

Pria besar itu tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu semuanya. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam apartemennya selain dirinya dan juga pria berambut pirang yang—mungkin—masih tertidur di dalam kamar. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau ada orang lain yang melakukannya alih-alih pria itu.

Kurogane duduk dari tidurnya, tanpa sengaja melihat meja makan dan dapur yang tata letaknya berhadapan dengan sofa tempatnya (ke)tidur(an) semalam. Membuat pria ini teringat pembicaraan makan malam dengan Fai beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang sekolah baristanya dan keinginan pria pirang itu untuk pulang. Setelah percakapan itu, Fai sama sekali belum mengungkit kembali tentang Fei Wong Reed dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ingatannya. Sejujurnya Kurogane ingin menanyakannya, tapi karena merasa dia terlalu ingin tahu akhirnya niat itu sering dibatalkannya.

Di kedai pun mereka jarang mendapatkan waktu untuk bicara berdua. Sepertinya nyawa kedai itu terletak di tangan Fai. Tempat itu selalu penuh sesak setiap kali Fai ada di sana dan mendadak kehilangan pelanggan dengan jumlah tidak sedikit saat Fai ijin absen beberapa hari karena sakit kepalanya dulu. Ia, Fai, dan para pegawai bahkan hanya bisa mendapatkan sedikit jam istirahat karena pengunjung yang tidak hentinya mendatangi tempat itu. Dan begitu pulang ke apartemen, Fai akan segera mandi dan tidur. Entah karena benar-benar lelah atau karena ingin menghindari interogasi dari Kurogane.

Kurogane mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Wajah Fai saat pria itu mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang ke rumahnya terpatri lagi di matanya. Kenapa saat Fai mengatakan hal itu ada sesuatu semacam bom yang meledak di dalam dirinya? Bukankah selama ini ia berharap agar Fai lenyap dari hidupnya dan berhenti merusuhi hidupnya dengan hal-hal tidak jelas yang sangat kontras dengan pribadinya? Seharusnya Kurogane senang saat Fai mengatakan itu.

Namun nyatanya tidak begitu.

.:xXx:.

"Boleh aku minta nomor telepon Fei Wong-_san_?" tanya Fai saat ia dan Kurogane sarapan.

Kurogane mengangkat kepalanya dari kegiatan fokus makan sup daging buatan Fai. Ia menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya sambil mengunyah daging di dalam mulutnya. Fai terlihat tak nyaman mendapat tatapan intimidasi itu. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia buru-buru menyendokkan kuah sup daging ke mulutnya.

"Untuk apa?" Kurogane balik bertanya.

Fai mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin menghubunginya."

Kurogane mengambil gelas airputih dan membantu daging yang baru ditelannya terdorong masuk ke lambung. "Benar hanya itu?"

Fai menghela napas. Pria besar yang semeja dengannya ini memang mulai bisa membaca gelagatnya. "Juga…bertanya apakah hari ini dia senggang. Aku ingin pulang sebentar."

Kurogane menatap Fai tanpa kedip. Topik itu tidak pernah tidak berhasil membuat bom waktu dalam kepalanya meletup, menghasilkan perasaan tak wajar yang tidak bisa ia namakan.

_Pulang_.

Pria pirang di hadapannya itu kini telah menemukan tempat yang ia sebut dengan _pulang_. Bagi Fai kini, pulang mungkin bukan lagi menuju apartemen Kurogane setelah mereka menghabiskan hari di kedai kopi. Harusnya sejak awal Kurogane paham bahwa apartemennya bukan rumah untuk Fai, tapi sekedar tempat singgah karena ia tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya sendiri juga siapa keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengannya sebelum aku hilang ingatan," Fai mengelap mulunya dengan tisu, tidak tahu bahwa ia menyadarkan pria besar di hadapannya dari perang batin. "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau aku menghubunginya sebelum pulang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya."

Kurogane menjauhkan mangkuk sup daging dari hadapannya, mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. "Kau benar-benar ingin _pulang_?" Kurogane memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Fai mengangguk ceria. "Keluargaku sudah menemukanku, tidak baik kalau aku tetap di sini. Selain itu jika aku pulang, kau bisa memikirkan tawaran sekolah barista itu dengan santai, Kuropyon."

Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak paham kenapa pria pirang di hadapannya ini selalu berkata Kurogane akan bisa memikirkan tawaran sekolah baristanya jika dia pergi dari apartemen ini. Sejak kapan dia berwenang atas keputusan yang akan diambil Kurogane? Meski sebenarnya Kurogane pun menyadari bahwa bukan hanya masalah kedai yang ia pertimbangkan. Jadi benarkah bahwa ia memang mengkhawatirkan pria di hadapannya ini?

"Kenapa sarapanmu belum habis, Kurorin? Kau bisa terlambat ke kedai," kata Fai lagi sambil menunjuk makanan di hadapan Kurogane dengan sendoknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," Kurogane menggeser kursi makannya kemudian berdiri.

"Ah,_ matte_!" seru Fai saat Kurogane yang baru akan meninggalkan meja makan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau aku ijin hari ini?"

Kurogane memberikan tatapan berbahaya. "Kau pasti bercanda kalau kau berpikir aku memberikanmu ijin secara cuma-cuma."

"Oke, oke. Akan kuganti tanpa istirahat di lain hari."

Kurogane melirik Fai dengan mata merah ruby-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masih saja bekerja di kedaiku meski keluargamu sudah menemukanmu?"

"Kau tidak suka aku bekerja di sana ya?" Fai pura-pura menangis.

Kurogane memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya. "Dari apa yang kulihat, Fei Wong yang mengaku pamanmu itu semacam pelaku bisnis yang sukses. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau kau orang kaya raya."

Fai mengangguk. "Mungkin. Tapi aku belum berencana keluar dari kedaimu, Kurocchi."

Kurogane tidak menjawab sementara Fai masih memberikan tatapan kucingnya agar diijinkan tetap bekerja di kedai Kurogane. Kalau mengingat pendapatan yang Kurogane dapatkan setelah Fai ikut bekerja di kedainya, memang bukan ide buruk untuk tetap memperkerjakan pria pirang itu di sana. Diam-diam pria besar ini menghela napas dan kembali menghadap pada pria pirang yang masih berdiri di meja makan.

"Kau sudah hapal rute bis di sekitar sini?" tanyanya.

Fai menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menampakkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah pergi keluar tanpamu. Tapi aku bisa menelepon taksi dan…"

"Kuantar," potong Kurogane kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Fai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kuromyuu tidak ke kedai?"

"Aku akan ke sana setelah mengantarmu pulang nanti," jawab Kurogane sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Eh, aku masih boleh bekerja di kedaimu kan?!" Fai berseru. Namun Kurogane terlanjur keluar dan pintu apartemen berdebam menutup.

Fai mengerutkan dahi dan kembali duduk. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kurogane. Pria besar yang luar biasa dingin itu tidak—akan—pernah menawarkan diri untuk direpotkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia akan menggerutu bahkan mungkin marah-marah tidak jelas setiap kali Fai memintanya untuk mengantarnya belanja yang bahkan itu merupakan kebutuhan untuk apartemen Kurogane juga. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar seperti barusan?

Fai kembali menyuapkan sup daging ke mulutnya. Bahkan belakangan untuk beberapa kesempatan Kurogane terlihat sedikit perhatian padanya. Tapi kemudian Fai tertawa singkat sambil menggeleng sendiri. Kecil kemungkinan pria besar itu mengkhawatirkannya kan?! Orang yang sudah membuat kehidupannya yang tentram menjadi penuh masalah. Bahkan seharusnya pria besar itu senang dirinya—Fai—sudah ditemukan keluarganya. Tidak akan lagi orang yang menghancurkan apartemennya karena melamun saat memasak. Tidak ada lagi tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padanya karena mengurus orang amnesia yang menyusahkan. Lebih lagi, Kurogane bisa memikirkan untuk menerima sekolah baristanya.

Fai tersenyum kecut. Semakin ia membayangkan banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi saat ia meninggalkan Kurogane, ada perasaan menusuk dalam dirinya.

"Harusnya malam itu aku tidak masuk kedaimu, Kurogane."

.:xXx:.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan mengenakan _sunglass_ gelap menghampiri pemuda dengan setelan baju serba hitam yang berdiri di sisi mobil. Begitu dekat, pemuda berpakaian hitam itu menoleh dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi," kata pemuda itu pada pria yang menghampirinya.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan merogoh saku dalam mantelnya untuk menarik secarik kertas yang diberikannya pada pemuda tadi. "Bisa antarkan aku ke alamat ini?"

Pemuda dengan baju dan aksesori serba hitam itu menerima kertas yang diberikan padanya. Ia mencermati sejenak alamat yang tertulis di sana sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk pria berambut pirang itu. Segera setelah menutup kembali pintu mobil, sang pemuda berbaju serba hitam itu duduk di belakang kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobil.

"Bukankah agak riskan jika pergi ke tempat itu tanpa memberitahu Fei Wong-_san_? Bagaimana jika beliau mengetahuinya?" tanya pemuda berbaju hitam.

"Tidak setiap saat aku harus melaporkan apa yang harus kulakukan padanya, Syaoran," Pria berambut pirang itu melepas _sunglass_nya, memamerkan bola mata biru laut miliknya. "Lagi pula aku hanya ingin melihat tempat dimana kakakku saat ini bekerja."

Pemuda berbaju hitam itu—yang dipanggil Syaoran—memasang alat komunikasi di telinganya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kakak Anda ada di sana dan melihat Anda? Seingat saya, Anda pernah berkata bahwa dia lupa ingatan."

Pemilik mata biru laut itu tersenyum sambil mengamati jalan raya lewat kaca mobil di sebelahnya. "Paman memberitahuku dia akan pulang hari ini, jadi dia tidak akan ada di tempat itu."

Syaoran tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya fokus dengan jalan raya di depannya. Pria pirang di kursi belakang sendiri sedang sibuk dengan apa yang dilihatnya lewat jendela mobil di sebelahnya.

.:xXx:.

"Kurorin, benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku pulang?" tanya Fai saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah Fei Wong Reed.

Kurogane menatapnya sebentar. "Apa aku punya hak untuk menghalangimu?"

Fai menggeleng dan kembali memperhatikan jalan raya. Entah kenapa keberaniannya untuk pulang kembali menciut setelah ia menelepon pamannya barusan. Perasaan takutnya datang lagi, ketidaksiapannya mengetahui seperti apa kehidupannya yang lalu.

"Asal kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk mengganti _full shift_ di kedaiku lain hari," kata Kurogane tiba-tiba.

Fai mengerjap dan menoleh lagi ke arah Kurogane yang membelokkan mobilnya di salah satu tikungan. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak berencana menginap, hanya sampai sore saja."

Kurogane kembali fokus pada jalan raya, namun mendadak ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Fei Wong Reed. Jujur ia tidak pernah sekalipun menaruh prasangka yang baik pada pria paruh baya itu—Kurogane memang tidak pernah berprasangka baik pada mereka-mereka yang dikawal para _bodyguard _kemanapun mereka pergi. Pasti hidup mereka sangat riskan dengan bahaya, baik yang mereka ciptakan sendiri maupun orang lain. Dan sepertinya Fei Wong juga orang seperti itu, kemungkinan pria pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini juga.

Pria besar ini kembali menoleh sekilas pada Fai yang menatap jalan raya di depannya. "Kau yakin mereka keluargamu?"

"Hn~" Fai memainkan _seatbelt_nya. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Fei Wong-_san_. Terutama tentang 'Fai'."

Sudah Kurogane duga bahwa Fai juga peka pada apa yang dilihatnya dari Fei Wong. "Maksudmu Fai yang lain?"

Pria pirang itu mengangguk. "Kurasa hidupku yang sebenarnya, sebagai Yuui atau Fai atau siapapun itu, sepertinya sedikit tidak biasa."

"Yah, dulu aku pernah membayangkan kau adalah anak seorang teroris yang membawa misi untuk meledakkan Tokyo namun kecelakaan di tengah operasi dan amnesia."

Fai meledakkan tawanya, dan ia _benar-benar_ tertawa.

.:xXx:.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau sudah bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Kinomoto," Pemilik mata biru laut itu menoleh untuk melihat tampak belakang pemuda yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. "Aku sedikit kecewa kau tidak mengabariku."

Syaoran sedikit tersentak. Lewat spion tengah ia melirik pria pirang yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Maafkan saya, Fai-_san_. Bukan maksud saya untuk tidak memberitahu Anda. Hanya saja, karena kami masih bertunangan, saya rasa tidak apa-apa untuk tidak diberitakan terlebih dahulu."

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berharap bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang kau kabari," Pemilik mata biru laut itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Fai-_san_."

"Aku tidak sedang memarahimu, Syaoran," Pria di kursi belakang terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah."

Pemuda di belakang kemudi mengangguk sekali.

"Juga, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali," lanjut pria bermata biru laut. "Tolong biasakan untuk memanggilku _Yuui_."

.:xXx:.

Fai menarik napas dalam-dalam saat akhirnya kakinya menginjak pekarangan rumah Fei Wong Reed. Diedarkan pandangannya pada area luas di hadapannya, berharap menemukan objek yang bisa membuatnya mengingat sesuatu. Namun sejauh ini belum ada satupun yang berhasil memanggil memorinya. Ia membuang napas kembali.

Kemudian Fai merasa punggungnya ditepuk dan ia menoleh. Menemukan Kurogane sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan wajah dinginnya yang seperti biasa tapi Fai tahu pria besar itu khawatir padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Fai sambil tersenyum.

Kurogane mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah besar bergaya Eropa klasik di depan mereka. "Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menguatkan diri, berhenti berbohong."

Fai mengerucutkan bibir. "Kuro-_daddy_ mengataiku berbohong."

"Ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Kurogane, mengabaikan kalimat merajuk dari Fai.

Fai menggeleng. "Kurasa aku harus masuk."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu ke dalam?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Fai yang kembali tersenyum.

Kurogane kembali menoleh pada pria pirang di sebelahnya yang sibuk mengamati pekarangan luas di hadapan mereka lagi. Bisa Kurogane lihat pria itu sedikit linglung seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi seperti yang Kurogane katakan tadi, Fai berusaha mengatasinya.

Kurogane mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memberikan sebuah tepukan di puncak kepala Fai. Namun saat tangannya masih mengambang di udara, niat itu diurungkan. Membuat Fai menoleh bingung padanya.

Pria besar itu kembali menghempaskan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya lalu menghela napas. "Aku akan ke kedai. Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa, kau sudah tahu nomorku."

Fai mengangguk sekali dan berbalik untuk melihat Kurogane masuk kembali dalam mobilnya. Pria besar itu menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatap Fai. Pria pirang yang masih berdiri di halaman rumah Fei Wong Reed itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria, Kurogane membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ditutupnya kembali kaca mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Kali ini Fai benar-benar sendirian. Ia berbalik untuk kembali menghadap bangunan mewah di depan matanya. Fai memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Dia perlu melakukan ini, setidaknya ia butuh kebenaran untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu besar dengan ukiran simbol unik dan membunyikan bel di sebelahnya, sebuah serenade pendek berbunyi setelahnya. Jantung Fai berlomba dan ia bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar. Ia mengepal kuat-kuat.

Pintu dengan simbol unik itu terbuka. Sesosok pria yang Fai sudah kenal muncul, Fei Wong Reed. Fai susah payah menelan ludah.

"_Okaeri_, Yuui," kata Fei Wong Reed sambil merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Fai.

.:xXx:.

"Sudah sampai, Fai…maksud saya, _Yuui_-_san_," kata Syaoran yang mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh ke belakang.

Pria dengan mata biru di kursi belakang tersenyum, diperhatikannya bangunan yang berdiri tak jauh di depan mobilnya yang Syaoran parkir di pinggir itu ramai. Pria bermata biru itu bisa melihat pegawai-pegawai dengan seragam mereka juga lalu lalang dengan nampan-nampan berisi pesanan. Sementara pria itu sibuk memperhatikan tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka itu, Syaoran sendiri sudah keluar mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk pria bermata biru laut itu.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, pria itu kembali mengenakan _sunglass_nya dan menoleh pada Syaoran. "Tunggu di sini dan jangan jawab interaksi apapun yang berhubungan dengan pamanku. Aku akan melihat-lihat ke dalam sebentar, ah…mungkin bisa agak lama kalau ada yang menarik di sana."

Syaoran mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk pada pria berambut pirang yang mulai berjalan ke arah bangunan di depan. Wajahnya sedikit cemas, Syaoran tahu ini bukan sebuah urusan yang sepele. Dilepasnya alat komunikasi _wireless_ dari telinganya.

Pria berambut pirang itu sudah menaiki undakan batu di depan bangunan yang ia tuju. Senyumnya semakin terkembang. Sensasi hiruk pikuk pengunjung menyapanya saat ia membuka pintu depan, disusul dengan denting lonceng kecil yang dipasang di atas pintu.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak berkacamata yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya menoleh dan berdiri. Senyumnya _cantik_ untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia sedikit membungkuk lalu menghampiri pria berambut pirang ini.

"Sendirian, Fai-_san_?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut pirang ini membalas senyumnya, masih belum menjawab. Hanya melepaskan _sunglass_ agar lebih jelas mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa membaca "Tsukishiro Yukito" dari _nametag _yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Di mana Kurogane-_san_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Dia tidak bersamaku," kata pria berambut pirang ini akhirnya.

Tsukishiro Yukito mengusap dagu. "Tumben sekali Kurogane-_san_ masuk tanpa ijin."

"Mungkin dia terlambat karena harus mengantar seseorang," kata pria berambut pirang lagi.

"Yo, Wakil Bos!" Datang lagi seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut _spike_ berparas tampan. Pria berambut pirang ini melirik _nametag_ di dadanya dan tertulis Monou Fuuma di sana. "Hari ini penampilan Anda sedikit berbeda."

Pria berambut pirang ini terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

Monou Fuuma mengangguk. "Tapi maaf aku harus mengantarkan pesanan ini segera pada mereka," Ia menunjuk meja yang dikelilingi wanita-wanita usia dua-puluh-limaan yang sibuk bergosip sambil menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. "Aku segera kembali!"

"Dia selalu seperti itu," kata Yukito sambil tersenyum sesaat setelah Fuuma pergi. "Menggoda wanita-wanita karir untuk masuk kedai, meski hasilnya tidak sedikit untuk masuk kasir."

"Pribadi yang menarik," kata pria berambut pirang sambil mengamati isi ruangan yang hampir penuh pengunjung.

Yukito kembali menghadap pria pirang di sebelahnya. "Benar yang Fuuma katakan," katanya. "Hari ini Anda sedikit lain."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya terkekeh.

.:xXx:.

Kurogane menyorot mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kedai. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari kedainya dan menemukan mobil sedan hitam tak jauh darinya dengan seorang pemuda asing bermata tegas di belakang kemudi. Kurogane mengerutkan kening saat keduanya saling tatap. Pria besar itu yakin pemuda di dalam mobil itu tengah mengawasi kedainya.

Masih dengan curiga, Kurogane menaiki undakan batu dan masuk dalam kedai. Lewat pintu kedai—yang terbuat dari kaca gelap—Kurogane kembali mengawasi mobil itu. Pemuda itu masih duduk di belakang kemudi dan menatap kedainya dengan raut muka serius. Kurogane melipat tangannya dan mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda di dalam mobil dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kurogane-_san_?" Fuuma berjinjit untuk melihat melalui bahu Kurogane.

"Bukan urusanmu, Monou," Kurogane menghela napas dan memutuskan mengakhiri pengawasannya sebelum berbalik untuk menatap pegawainya.

Fuuma nyengir. "_Gomen na_."

"Semua tamu sudah dilayani?" tanya Kurogane.

"Sudah, Bos!" Fuuma memberikan hormatnya. "Tinggal satu pesanan yang dibuat Touya."

"Kerja bagus," Kurogane melepas mantelnya dan berjalan menuju _pantry_ belakang.

"Kurogane-_san_," Fuuma mengikuti atasannya. "Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Fai-_san_?"

"Dia absen. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Kurogane sambil mengenakan apron hitamnya.

"Urusan? Maksudmu duduk di meja pengunjung dan memesan _ice Americano_?" tanya Fuuma bingung.

Kurogane menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuat simpul untuk tali apronnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Fai-_san_," Fuuma menunjuk ke arah luar. "duduk di meja pengunjung sekarang."

Kurogane mengerutkan dahi. Dia yakin dia baru saja mengantarkan Fai ke rumah Fei Wong Reed. Kalau dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan ke kedai, dia butuh naik taksi dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menyusul Kurogane dan sampai duluan. Tapi meski Fai bisa saja menghentikan taksi dan memberitahukan alamat kedai pada supir, Fai seharusnya memilih meminta Kurogane putar balik dan menjemputnya.

Mendadak mata kecil Kurogane melebar. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"'Fai'," gumamnya.

Fuuma mengangguk sambil merapikan rambut jabriknya. "Dan hari ini Fai-_san_ terlihat berbeda sekali."

_Bukan terlihat_, batin Kurogane. _Karena memang ini _Fai _yang berbeda._

Kurogane melepas apronnya dan menatap Fuuma. "Kembali layani tamu."

Dan sebelum Fuuma menjawabnya, Kurogane sudah keluar dari _pantry_. Mata kecilnya liar mengawasi tiap meja di tamu di kedainya, mencari sosok yang dikatakan Fuuma. Lalu seseorang dengan wajah yang sudah sangat Kurogane kenal melambai padanya dari meja agak sudut, dekat dengan pintu ke sektor luar. Pengunjung ini tersenyum padanya.

Kurogane menghampirinya. Senyum pengunjung ini belum hilang sampai Kurogane sampai di depan meja yang ia duduki.

"Aku mengawasimu sejak kau datang tadi," Pengunjung itu menoleh ke luar jendela. "Dan aku yakin kau melihat pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil hitam itu," Kali ini pengunjung itu menunjuk sedan hitam yang menjadi perhatian Kurogane tadi. "Dia datang denganku, namanya Syaoran."

Kurogane hanya menatap pengunjungnya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin berbincang," Pengunjung itu kembali menaruh perhatian pada Kurogane. "Keberatan untuk meluangkan waktu?"

"Kau…"

Pengunjung itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "_Konnichiwa_, Kurogane-_san_. Namaku _Yuui_."

===To Be Continue===

* * *

Dan saya kembali hehe chapter ini sudah rampung bahkan sebelum saya mengepos chapter 9. Namun entah mengapa saya ragu untuk mengaplotnya ke sini, bahkan sampai saat ini. Merasa ada yang kurang di banyak hal, namun kenekatan saya menang haha jadi kalau memang ditemukan ada ketidaknyamanan dalam chapter ini, mohon maaf /bows/

Saya tidak akan banyak bicara. Kolom **review** bebas untuk diisi dengan macam-macam uneg-uneg maupun saran/kritik. FLAMES? Saya tidak pernah keberatan jika memang pantas untuk ditujukan pada saya :)

Terimakasih sudah mampir :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :  
Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP  
Coffee Bar Story © Ken

Note : (masih dan akan terus) typo, kacau membingungkan, bahasa dan tata tulis ngawur...

* * *

Fei Wong Reed telah mengajak Fai berkeliling rumahnya yang megah dengan arsitektur dan dekorasi Eropa klasik di sana-sini, bahkan meskipun mereka tengah tinggal di Jepang yang sangat kental dengan budaya Asia-nya. Tak hanya itu, Fai juga melihat para _maid_ lengkap dengan seragam yang sering ia lihat hanya digunakan oleh pelayan-pelayan keluarga bangsawan _British_, berseliweran di tiap sudut rumah. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menghentikan tur keliling rumah bersama pamannya itu, wajah mereka berbinar bahagia dan memberinya selamat datang untuk kepulangannya, bahkan dua-tiga kali Fai mendapat pelukan juga. Dan Fai tidak bisa tidak memberikan senyum terbaiknya meski itu cukup mengganggunya, tidak terbiasa diperlakukan sespesial itu dalam masa-masanya hilang ingatan.

Fai dan pamannya melanjutkan tur ke taman dalam yang terletak persis di pusat rumah. Taman itu luas dan elegan, bunga-bunga ditanam sesuai jenis dan warnanya, membentuk lingkaran besar mengelilingi taman. Satu air mancur tak kalah besar ada di tengah taman, dihiasi patung dewi mitologi Yunani yang Fai tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ada beberapa guci berbagai ukuran yang disusun mengelilingi kaki patung si dewi Yunani dan merupakan sumber air mancur.

Fai bergumam "Cantik…" tanpa suara, sementara pamannya masih sibuk melanjutkan cerita seperti apa masa-masa muda Fai—Yuui bagi Fei Wong. Mereka berhenti saat Fai tak melepaskan pandangan dari air mancur itu.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Fei Wong.

Fai menggeleng. Ia melangkah menjauh dari pamannya dan mendekat ke arah air mancur, disentuhnya satu guci yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang air mancur ini, hanya sedikit _de javu_. Ada sensasi tak asing di taman ini, yang tidak ia rasakan di tempat-tempat lain di dalam rumah ini. Atau mungkin ini reaksi otaknya yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Kita akan ke kamarmu setelah ini," kata Fei Wong di tengah diamnya Fai.

Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk sambil mendongak, menatap patung dewi yang tersenyum gamang, tak tahu pada siapa. Tak bisa ditangkap entah sedih atau bahagia.

.:xXx:.

Kurogane masih berdiri di tempatnya, belum menyambut uluran tangan pria yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya dan memperkenalkan siapa dirinya. Pria berwajah sama dengan orang yang tinggal seatap dengannya, namun dengan aura berbeda. _Fai_ yang lain.

Pria itu akhirnya, masih tanpa memudarkan senyum, menarik kembali uluran tangannya yang diabaikan oleh lelaki besar di hadapannya. "Kurasa Kurogane-_san_ tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku."

Bola mata merah ruby Kurogane tidak lepas dari pria itu, mengawasi wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah." Pria pirang itu kembali menyamankan diri di kursi dan meraih telinga cangkir kopi miliknya untuk menyesap isinya sedikit. "Maksudku, _belum_."

Kurogane akhirnya bereaksi, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maumu?"

Pria itu—yang mengaku bernama _Yuui_—meletakkan kembali cangkirnya pada tatakan. "Wahh kopi di kedai ini memang enak sekali. Kakakku lumayan menyukai kopi, jadi kurasa dia pasti betah sekali di sini."

"Kubilang apa maumu?" Kurogane menggeram rendah. Ditumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja bulat tempat _Yuui_ duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pengunjung kedainya itu, menatapnya tajam.

Tapi pria pirang itu masih tersenyum santai dan kini mendongak menatap Kurogane tanpa merasa terintimidasi. "Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Kurogane bukannya tidak mendengar ajakan pria itu untuk berbincang. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya yang tersembunyi pada kata _berbincang_ yang dilontarkan _Yuui_ tadi. Karena jelas perbincangan mereka nanti bukanlah pembicaraan ringan yang bisa disambi dengan minum kopi.

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan lagi," kata _Yuui_. "Keberatan untuk meluangkan waktu?"

"Iya," kata Kurogane, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Tapi jika ini menyangkut tentang _Fai_,"—dan mata kecil Kurogane sedikit melebar saat mendengarnya—"aku bertaruh Kurogane-_san_ akan berubah pikiran."

.:xXx:.

Fai menghadap sebuah ruangan luas setelah Fei Wong membukakan pintu untuknya. Ruangan yang katanya adalah milik Fai dulu, sebelum dia lupa ingatan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Dan begitu beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam, Fai menyadari rupanya ruangan ini tidak berbeda dengan keadaan kamar Kurogane saat ia pertama kali tinggal di sana dulu. Kamar Fai ini lebih mirip tempat kerja dengan satu ranjang _\double size_ di ujung, tanpa banyak _furniture-furniture_ sebagai aksesori.

"Kau ingin aku memberimu waktu sendirian?" tanya Fei Wong.

Fai menoleh dan memamerkan senyum ceria khasnya. "Bolehkah?"

"Ini ruanganmu, kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau termasuk jika ingin sendirian." Fei Wong terkekeh elegan. "Aku akan menyuruh seorang pelayan berjaga di depan jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"_Hontou ni arigatou_," kata Fai masih dengan senyum cerianya.

Fei Wong hanya tersenyum lantas melangkah keluar ruangan. Fai menghela napas kecil dan memutar badannya untuk kembali menghadap ruangan luas miliknya itu. Diberanikan dirinya mengeksplor ruangan itu lebih jauh. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya, disentuhkan jemari-jemari pucatnya ke permukaan meja, mencoba mengingat sesuatu lagi dan merengut kecil saat usahanya gagal. Kemudian ia membuka laci kerjanya dan menemukan _diary_ bersampul kulit hitam tebal dari sana. Dibukanya _diary_ itu lalu berdecak kagum pada jadwal-jadwal kerja yang tertulis di situ, jadwal yang seharusnya dia lakukan seandainya dia tidak lupa ingatan. Jadwal-jadwal itu tertulis rapi tiap bulannya, bahkan jadwal sampai dengan akhir tahun ini.

"Pasti dulu aku sangat stress berat," gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat menemukan tidak sekali dua kali ada jadwal yang harus dilakukannya dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

Ia juga menemukan beberapa _postcard_ ucapan natal dan tahun baru dari rekan kerjanya—itu yang ia terka—jadi satu diselipkan di sela-sela lembaran _diary_. Kebanyakan ditulis dalam bahasa Barat, namun juga tidak sedikit yang ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang, Cina, dan Korea. Ia mengira-mengira kenapa _postcard_ ini disimpan dalam _diary_ jadwalnya dan tidak dibuang, membuat _diary_nya menggembung hampir tak bisa ditutup.

Kembali Fai menggeledah laci kerjanya, berharap ada foto atau barang bukti lain yang meyakinkannya bahwa memang ruangan ini adalah benar-benar miliknya—sekalipun beberapa persen dalam hatinya, Fai mulai percaya bahwa ia adalah Yuui yang mereka cari. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apa-apa lagi dalam laci-laci meja kerjanya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan _diary_ itu ke tempat semula dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

Kali ini ia berjalan ke arah almari berwarna _almond_ lebar dan rendah dimana ada banyak laci di situ. Fai membuka salah satu laci dan mendapati bahwa laci itu adalah laci tempat celana dalamnya, membuatnya dia tertawa kecil. Dilanjutkan penelusurannya ke laci yang lain. Kali ini ia membuka laci yang ternyata di dalamnya ada tumpukan rapi atasan kerjanya. Ia membuka laci yang lain dan menemukan gulungan dasi-dasi kerja di situ. Fai menyerah, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan di laci ini kecuali baju-bajunya.

Sekarang ia menuju ke ranjangnya, yang begitu ia duduk di sana, ia tahu bahwa ranjangnya lebih empuk dari ranjang Kurogane. _Tapi tidak senyaman ranjang tuan besar itu_. Dan Fai kembali tertawa kecil saat batinnya berkata tanpa perintah dan sempat-sempatnya wajah dingin laki-laki itu melintas dalam misinya menemukan ingatan.

Fai kembali fokus pada ranjangnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah _snowglobe_ di meja nakas di sisi ranjang seberang. Ia membaringkan badannya melintang ke sisi ranjang yang lain untuk meraih benda itu dan mengamatinya. Ada satu tombol kecil di bawah bola kaca berisi imitasi salju, Fai menekannya namun tidak ada perubahan apapun pada benda di genggamannya itu. Setahu Fai harusnya benda itu memainkan lagu mirip _music box_ dan imitasi salju akan melayang-layang liar dalam bola kaca berisi air itu.

"Mungkin rusak," katanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian Fai membalik _snowglobe_ itu untuk mengecek baterainya, membuat imitasi salju tumpah dari dasarnya. Menari-nari liar, dan semakin liar saat Fai membuat guncangan pada benda itu saat membuka penutup baterai dimana pengaitnya yang terbuat dari besi sudah mulai karatan sehingga butuh sedikit usaha. Fai menerka-nerka kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan benda itu sebagai teman tidurnya.

Dan begitu penutup itu terbuka, Fai menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Kertas tebal putih usang yang dilipat menjadi beberapa bagian dan dijejalkan ke sana. Fai menariknya hati-hati agar tak rusak, sementara si kertas sudah sedikit lapuk termakan usia. Begitu berhasil dikeluarkan, Fai meletakkan _snowglobe_ itu pangkuannya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu, masih dengan hati-hati. Semakin lebar dari lipatan sebelumnya, Fai menyadari bahwa itu adalah kertas foto. Sambil berdoa semoga foto ini bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk, Fai akhirnya berhasil membukanya.

Mata biru lautnya melebar dan tangannya sedikit bergetar begitu ia mendapati seperti apa rupa foto itu.

Dua anak laki-laki dengan wajah serupa, bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum ceria padanya. Meski usang, Fai bisa melihat mata dua anak laki-laki itu, biru laut yang sama seperti miliknya. Rambut pirang yang sama seperti miliknya.

Fai merasa jantungnya berdetak satu kali lebih cepat. Mimpinya malam itu, tentang seseorang yang mirip dengannya dan memanggilnya _Yuui_ dan kemungkinan yang diucapkan Kurogane bahwa ia kembar dibuktikan dengan foto ini. Fai benar-benar memiliki saudara, kembarannya. Lalu mengapa pamannya bersikeras bahwa ia tidak tahu tentang apapun tentang _Fai_ saat berkunjung ke apartemen Kurogane waktu itu? Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya? Tidak mungkin pria paruh baya itu tidak tahu jika ia memang benar-benar paman Fai.

Jika memang orang dalam mimpi Fai memanggilnya dengan _Yuui_, maka besar kemungkinan dia adalah pemilik asli dari nama _Fai_. _Lantas kenapa justru namanya yang kuingat saat aku bangun di rumah sakit?_, batin Fai lagi.

"Ayo, ingatlah sesuatu!" kata Fai pada dirinya sendiri saat memaksa kepalanya memanggil memori apapun yang berhubungan dengannya maupun saudara kembarnya. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil, justru kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri akibat paksaannya. Ia menarik ponsel dari saku celananya, merasa harus menghubungi seseorang. Ia menekan tombol satu—_speed dial_ yang akan menghubungkannya dengan salah satu nomor di _phonebook_nya—dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Beberapa kali "tut" panjang dan berakhir dengan suara perempuan yang menceramahinya untuk meninggalkan pesan. Tetap seperti itu sampai panggilan yang kesekian kali.

Fai meringis saat kepalanya makin protes.

.:xXx:.

Kurogane melangkahkan kakinya masuk sebuah apartemen asing. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengedarkan pandangannya, memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan untuk memastikan orang yang mengajaknya ke sini tidak membuat perangkap untuknya.

Jadi, pria besar ini ditarik oleh pria berambut pirang yang mengaku bernama _Yuui_ padanya. Mengatakan bahwa berbincang di kedainya sangat riskan dikuping orang, _Yuui_ pun akhirnya menawarkan untuk datang ke tempatnya yang adalah apartemen ini. Pria pirang itu sendiri sekarang tengah mengikuti langkah Kurogane masuk ke dalam, sementara pintu apartemen ditutup oleh Syaoran.

"Aku tidak hendak menyekapmu," kata pria pirang itu disusul tawa kecil.

Kurogane berbalik untuk menghadap pria pirang itu, mengamatinya sebentar. _Mereka berdua sama-sama suka tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, hanya saja yang satu ini lebih wajar._

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

_Yuui_ tersenyum, ia berjalan melewati Kurogane dan duduk di sofa tak jauh jauh dari pria besar itu. "Bagaimana kalau sambil duduk? Akan nyaman jika kita bisa bicara dengan santai."

Kurogane mendesah gusar, namun dia juga tidak menolak ajakan pria pirang itu. Ia duduk di sofa di depan _Yuui_ dan mengamati kembali pria pirang yang sudah duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya elegan.

"Aku sedang berpikir dari mana aku harus mulai," kata _Yuui_.

"Cukup mulai dengan mengatakan kau ini siapa," sahut Kurogane dingin.

_Yuui_ tersenyum lagi. "Apakah aku perlu mengenalkan diri sekali lagi?"

"Mengingat kalian berdua semacam bertukar identitas, aku tidak yakin kau berkata dengan jujur tadi."

_Yuui_ terkekeh. "Jadi Kurogane-_san_ juga tidak mempercayai Fai?"

Kurogane mengangkat sebelah alisnya kesal. Pria pirang di hadapannya bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah justru membuat pertanyaan lain yang menyeret nama pria pirang merepotkan yang satu lagi. Meski memang rasanya sulit untuk tidak melibatkan mereka berdua kini. _Satu paket yang sama-sama menyebalkan_, pikir Kurogane.

"Aku hanya mengikuti jalan cerita," kata _Yuui_. "Aku akan jadi _Yuui_ jika memang dia mengaku pada Kurogane-_san_ sebagai _Fai_, dan berlaku juga sebaliknya. Itu adalah permainan yang sering kami mainkan sejak kecil."

Kurogane menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan lahar emosi pada pria pirang yang akhirnya dia tahu sama menyebalkannya dengan saudaranya. Mati-matian dia berekspresi sebiasa mungkin. "Dia bilang kalian berencana bertukar identitas dalam suatu perjalanan."

"Ah, jadi _Fai_ mengingatnya?"

"Bukan, dia bermimpi."

"Mimpi?" _Yuui_ sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Persetan dari mana dia tahu," Akhirnya Kurogane sedikit lepas kendali. "Cukup jelaskan kau ini _siapa_?"

_Yuui_ tersenyum sambil menatap Kurogane. "Ini apartemen yang kami sewa, aku dan kakak kembarku."

Kurogane hendak menyela namun diurungkan, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan jalan ceritanya terlebih dahulu, jadi ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya dengan berpura-pura berdehem.

"Kami tinggal di Eropa saat kami masih kecil, berdua," _Yuui_ menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. "tanpa mengenal orangtua kami. Lalu suatu hari seseorang bernama Fei Wong Reed datang ke panti asuhan tempat kami tinggal, mengaku sebagai paman kami."

Kurogane membulatkan mata. "Dia tahu kalian kembar?"

"Oh." _Yuui_ tersenyum kalem. "Kurasa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu dan _Fai _jika melihat ekspresi Kurogane-_san_."

"Dan kau tahu kami sudah saling bertemu?" Kurogane duduk gelisah. Pikirannya sudah lari pada teman seapartemennya yang saat ini ada di tempat pria paruh baya itu.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku."

Ingin rasanya Kurogane berdiri dari duduknya. Meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya dan menuju kediaman Fei Wong. Namun ia ingat bahwa ia datang ke sini bersama dengan si pirang dan entah siapapun itu yang bernama Syaoran. Terlebih lagi, cerita yang disampaikan _Yuui_ ini masih belum tamat. Cerita yang mungkin akan sedikit menjelaskan identitas asli _roommate_ Kurogane.

"Setelah ia datang ke panti asuhan," _Yuui_ melanjutkan. "kami dibawa ke Jepang dan tinggal di _mansion_ yang saat ini kutinggali, milik orangtua kami dulu."

Hening menyapa sejenak. Kurogane menanti kelanjutan kisah yang akan diceritakan pria yang identik dengan perusuh apartemennya itu dan berusaha menstabilkan emosinya di saat yang sama.

"Sampai saat kami menginjak usia…lima belas tahun kalau tidak salah," _Yuui_ terlihat mengingat. "Paman kami berkata tentang perusahaan dan ahli waris. Berkata bahwa ia menemukan surat wasiat milik orangtua kami yang di dalamnya menuliskan kalau semua yang mereka miliki diwariskan pada _Fai_."

Kurogane mengernyit.

"Tidak ada namaku, kalau Kurogane-_san_ ingin tahu," _Yuui_ tertawa singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu kami dipisahkan. _Fai _diboyong untuk tinggal di rumah dimana Kurogane-_san_ mengantarnya tadi."

Kembali Kurogane dibuat tersentak. "Kau tahu dia di sana?" Kali ini ia berdiri dari duduknya, emosinya kembali terpancing. "Kau bersekongkol dengan pria tua itu?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata _Yuui_. "Justru akan menyulitkan kalau Kurogane-_san_ ke sana sekarang. Meski rasanya juga mustahil karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Kurogane-_san_ keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kita menyelesaikan ceritaku," _Yuui_ mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan satu senyum, tipis dan dingin.

Kurogane mengepalkan tangannya dan menoleh siaga saat Syaoran mendekat ke kursi tempat mereka duduk. Ia berjalan sambil mengenakan sarung tangan hitamnya, tatapannya fokus pada Kurogane. Ia berhenti pada jarak sekitar semeter dari mereka dan terlihat bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"_Omae…_" Kurogane mendesis marah.

.:xXx:.

Fai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya dan ia melihat laki-laki dengan setelan hitam lengkap dengan segala aksesori _bodyguard_ seperti yang ia lihat pada orang-orang yang mengikuti Fei Wong dan Chii saat mereka berkunjung ke apartemen Kurogane.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih," kata Fai sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Fai perlu merasa perlu untuk waspada. Perasaan curiganya pada Fei Wong semakin besar. Dan kemungkinan para pengawalnya pun sudah diutus untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fai, meski pria paruh baya itu berkata tujuan disuruhnya _bodyguard_ itu untuk membantu Fai. Salah bicara atau bergerak sedikit saja bisa-bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan dan akan semakin susah untuk menemukan kebenaran tentang saudara kembar Fai.

"Ah, tapi saya akan berterimakasih kalau bisa diantarkan untuk bertemu Fei Wong-_san_," kata Fai lagi, masih dengan senyumnya.

Pria dengan setelan hitam tadi membungkuk sedikit lalu memimpin langkah untuk membawa Fai pada pamannya itu.

Fai menahan sakit kepalanya dan masih berusaha membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan awal yang menyangkut tentang saudara kembarnya dan juga hilang ingatannya. Jika memang Fei Wong sesuai dengan dugaannya—memiliki tujuan terselubung mengapa ia menolak memberi tahu Fai tentang _Fai_, maka bukan tidak mungkin saudara kembarnya sedang dalam bahaya. Dan Fai mungkin adalah target selanjutnya. Mungkinkah Fei Wong adalah orang yang benar-benar membuatnya hilang ingatan seperti ini?

Dan semakin Fai memprediksikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan versinya, tanpa ia sadari langkahnya sudah terhenti di taman dalam rumah. Dimana Fei Wong tengah sibuk dengan teleponnya di sebelah air mancur, seperti membicarakan bisnis. Fai bisa mendengar beberapa kalimat tentang kerjasama dan tandatangan kontrak.

Pengawal dengan setelan hitam yang tadi memimpin langkah Fai maju untuk mendekat pada Fei Wong dan membungkuk pada pria paruh baya itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan segera mengerti dan mengakhiri teleponnya dengan rekan kerjanya lalu berbalik untuk melihat Fai.

Fai berusaha tersenyum dan mendekat pada pamannya itu. "Maaf, tapi rasanya saya agak lelah. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk pulang"

"Pulang?" Fei Wong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Fai mengangguk.

"Kau bisa istirahat di kamarmu," Fei Wong membujuk. "Ini rumahmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Fai masih dengan senyumnya. "Saya terlanjur berjanji untuk tidak menginap pada Kuro_sama_."

Fei Wong terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarmu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan menolak lagi," kata Fei Wong yang sekarang mencoba tersenyum. "Kurogane-_san_ tidak akan keberatan. Bukankah aku ini pamanmu?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir pria paruh baya itu, senyum Fai mengendur. "Iya."

.xXx:.

_Yuui_ menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada tangan yang sikunya ia tumpukan ke lengan kursi dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi kemarahan pada wajah Kurogane yang terlihat sangat jujur itu.

"_Fai_ tidak akan suka jika kuhadiahkan beberapa lebam di wajah Kurogane-_san_. Jadi kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja obrolan kita ini dengan damai?" tanyanya.

Kurogane tetap waspada pada setiap serangan. Mengingat Syaoran masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan ekspresi siap berkelahi, meskipun setelah mengenakan sarung tangan tadi masih belum ada gerakan lainnya dari pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar berkomplot dengan Fei Wong Reed?" tanya Kurogane dengan nada dalam.

_Yuui_ terkekeh. "Apakah terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak terlihat prihatin dengan kondisi saudara kembarmu sendiri."

_Yuui_ tidak menjawab, hanya senyumnya makin terkembang. Melihatnya, emosi dalam diri Kurogane semakin membuncah. Dan pada detik selanjutnya ia menarik kasar kerah baju _Yuui_, membuat pria itu sedikit terangkat dari duduknya. Syaoran beraksi tak kalah cepat. Ia sigap melompat ke arah penyerang majikannya dan mengunci leher Kurogane.

Namun bukan Kurogane namanya kalau ia menyerah. Meski napasnya mulai terengah akibat tenaga pada lengan yang mengunci lehernya lumayan kuat, ia masih menatap marah mata biru laut di hadapannya.

"Tahan, Syaoran," kata _Yuui_ akhirnya. "Dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

Syaoran menatap _Yuui_ melewati bahu Kurogane, kemudian melirik pria besar yang mulai terengah dalam kuasanya itu. Meski ekspresi enggan jelas kentara di wajah pemuda itu, Syaoran memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata _Yuui_ dan melepaskan Kurogane yang masih mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku," ujar Kurogane, mulai menguasai kembali napasnya.

"Aku tahu Kurogane-_san_ tidak sekasar itu," _Yuui_ menyahut. "Menjaga kakakku buktinya."

"Brengsek! Katakan rencana kotor macam apa yang kau buat dengan pria tua itu, HAH?" hardik Kurogane tepat ke muka _Yuui_.

.:xXx:.

Fai kembali menekan angka satu pada ponselnya, menghubungi nomor yang sama. Dan masih pula beberapa kali tersambung dengan _mail box_. Ia menghela napas, bertekad jika kali ini si pemilik _handphone _tidak mengangkatnya, ia akan menyerah. Ia menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga dan mendengarkan nada sambung yang beberapa kali terdengar. Dan seakan tahu tekadnya, terdengar bunyi gemeresak di ujung lain telepon yang membuat bibir Fai tertarik untuk menciptakan senyum kecil. _Akhirnya_…

"Pak Kuro," sapanya.

"Fai-_san_?" tanya seseorang di ujung lain. Suara yang berbeda dari yang biasanya Fai dengar.

"Oh? _Moshi-moshi_." Fai mengerutkan kening.

"Kurasa ini benar Fai-_san_," Lagi suara itu berkata. "Awalnya aku tidak mau angkat karena Kurogane-_san_ menamai nomor ini dengan 'orang aneh'."

"Ini Fuuma?" tanya Fai.

"Iya, siapa lagi yang lancang menggeledah barang milik bos selain aku?" Suara itu—milik Fuuma—tertawa.

Fai kembali tersenyum dan memasang nada cerianya. "Bisa sambungkan aku dengan bosmu?"

"Eh? Kalian berpisah?" Fuuma iseng. "Kupikir kalian meninggalkan kedai untuk kencan."

"Meninggalkan kedai? Kencan?" Fai mengulangi. Kembali keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Jadi dia benar-benar meninggalkan Fai-_san_? Wah wah~"

"_Matte_, Fuuma," sela Fai. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kuro-_san_ dan Fai-_san_, tentu saja." Fuuma tertawa lagi. "Ah, Kamui, tunggu!" Fuuma sedikit berseru di seberang telepon, membuat Fai sedikit mengerjap kaget. "Fai-_san_, kuserahkan pada Tsukishiro saja ya?"

Dan sebelum Fai menjawab, kembali terdengar suara gemeresak. Sepertinya alat komunikasi itu berpindah tangan dengan agak kasar. Fai menunggu dengan sabar.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Fai-_san_?" Kali ini suara ramah menyapanya.

"Yukito-_kun_," sapa Fai. "Kuro_sama_ keluar kedai?"

Sepersekian detik tidak ada jawaban.

"Anoo," Akhirnya Yukito bersuara. "Bukankah Kurogane-_san_ meninggalkan kedai dengan Anda tadi?"

Fai membenarkan duduknya di kursi belakang mobil yang dikemudikan salah satu pesuruh Fei Wong. "Aku tidak ke kedai seharian. Jadi bagaimana mungkin…"

Dan kalimat Fai terhenti saat sebuah kemungkinan terpikirkan oleh kepalanya. Fai tercekat, tidak mampu bersuara lagi. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang menggenggam _handphone_ jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, samar-samar masih terdengar suara Yukito yang memanggil namanya.

Ia tahu dengan siapa Kurogane meninggalkan kedai, ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Yuui_-_san_?" tanya sang pengemudi yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan air muka Fai lewat spion tengah.

Fai menggeleng singkat. Detik berikutnya, ia bersumpah ia mendengar suara yang tidak terdengar seperti miliknya keluar dari mulutnya. "Tolong antarkan saya langsung ke apartemen Kurogane."

==To Be Continue==

* * *

Finally kelar juga chapter ini hauuu~

Maaf kalau apdetnya lama /bow/ saya cuma bisa ngetik pas weekend. Dan kadang pas ada mood ngetik, yang muncul di otak justru ide fic-fic baru. Seperti kasus Februari lalu yang saya malah publish dua fic, yakni untuk pair SeiSuba dan TouyaYuki hahaha~

Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu dan baca. Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena menelantarkan fic ini, nggak maksud menelantarkan sih sebenernya -_-

Oke, terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca. Meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk review akan sangat berarti untuk saya :) /gelar tikar/


End file.
